El diario de una espada
by El Baron de Letran
Summary: La señorita Kaoru Kamiya inicia sus estudios universitarios, ella creyó que en su mente solo habría cabida para los conocimientos,pero no contaba estar inmiscuida con gente tan interesante. Todos ellos, nacieron para blandir su espada. Mi primera historia
1. Prologo : A la universidad

_**El diario de una espada**_

_**Este es mi primera historia publicada con Rurouni Kenshin, y por supuesto ninguno de los personajes me pertence, si no, que pertenece a Nobuhiro Watsuki, y bueno, aunque hay algunos que si me pertenceran. Aqui la primera parte de los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin, como alumnos de diferentes univesidades y por supuesto diferentes carreras. Asi que disfrutenlo.**_

En la vida de la señorita Kaoru Kamiya todo era paz y tranquilidad, siempre tenía una vida rutinaria, entre: ir a la escuela, pasear con sus amigos, y convivir con sus padres, sin embargo, la dulce y linda Kaoru que todos conocían, desaparecía en las clases de kendo que tomaba como taller en su escuela, en lugar de ella, aparecía una brutal y poco femenina guerrera, la cual no tenia piedad con ninguno, esa era la vida de Kaoru, siempre, o al menos, lo era en el bachillerato, ahora una nueva aventura iniciaría, cuando ella, inicie sus estudios universitarios.

Son las 8:00 am en una casa un tanto pequeña para algunos, sin embargo, aun a su pequeñez, la casa tiene dos pisos, su pequeñez se debe, a que la mayoría del terreno que dispone la familia, es ocupado por un enorme pero bien equipado dojo, en donde se practican toda clase de artes marciales, sin embargo la especialidad del maestro de dicho dojo, es la técnica Kamiya Kasshin-Ryu, un estilo bastante diferente a los demás, dado que su lema es " la espada que protege", es decir, no se usa para lastimar, lo cual, va a sí mismo, en contra de la naturaleza de la espada, sin embargo no así el de las shinai, con la cual, la mayoría de los estudiantes de aquel dojo, practican.

-Hayyyyyyyyyyy-. Grita una voz femenina desde el interior de la cocina de la pequeña casa. – ¡Hoy es 20 de julio!, ¡es 20 de julio!- grita la misma voz, cuando se percata de la fecha, gracias a un calendario, rápidamente deja lo que estaba haciendo, y sube corriendo las escaleras, dirigiéndose a la habitación de su hija.

-¡Kaoru, Kaoru!, despierta dormilona, que hoy es 20 de julio- decía la mujer, mientras abría una puerta de madera, (lo cual era raro, dado que nos encontramos en Japón, en donde acostumbran a tener esas puertas de papel).

-Que pasa mama-. Responde una aun muy adormilada Kaoru, -porque me despiertas, déjame disfrutar de mis vacaciones-. Y diciendo esto se vuelve a acomodar y tapar con las cobijas que colgaban en su cama.

-Vamos Kaoru, ya despierta, que hoy es 20 de julio, y deberías revisar los resultados de tu examen de admisión a la universidad, que acaso ¿no me decías que querías revisarlos a primera hora?-. Decía la madre de Kaoru, jalando las cobijas de la cama de su hija, provocando que esta cayera de la cama, dada la fuerza con la que su madre insistía a que se levantara.

-¡Hayyyyyy! – se quejaba Kaoru del golpe recibido por efecto de la gravedad en la tierra, y porque no decirlo, de la brusquedad de su madre.- Que dices, que ¿hoy es 20 de julio?, a verme dicho antes eso, para que me levantara-. Decía Kaoru levantándose del suelo, y con su mano sobando la parte del cuerpo en donde ella se lastimo.

Aun cuando Kamiya Kaoru, acaba de despertar, podemos observar el gran parecido que tiene con su madre, ambas con un largo y brillante cabello negro, así mismo, su penetrante mirada de ojos azules, unas largas pestañas, finas y delineadas cejas, y ambas con un delicado y esbelto cuerpo, generado por la constante de ambas de realizar diferentes actividades físicas, la única diferencia entre ambas era la constante de la edad, la cual, en lugar de aparentar una relación madre-hija, aparentan una relación hermana mayor-hermana menor, así como la constante de la hija, de personalidad diversa y loca, lo cual dice su madre, eso lo saco de su padre.

-Es cierto, hoy es 20 de julio, iré directamente a la computadora a revisar los resultados del examen, gracias ma, por despertarme y recordarme de que era hoy el día de los resultados para la universidad-. Todo esto lo dice, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su madre, y dirigiéndose inmediatamente a la computadora, que tiene en su habitación.

-Muy bien hija, cumplido mi cometido, iré a preparar el desayuno-. Al decir esto la madre de Kaoru, sale de la habitación de su hija.

-¡Vamos, vamos, aprisa computadora!, que necesito saber si entre, ¡vamos que me muero de ansias!-. Así la chica Kamiya, entra a la página electrónica de la universidad, es ahí cuando suelta un grito de emoción y alegría cuando ve su nombre en la lista de aceptados de la facultad de Arquitectura de la Universidad de Tokio.

-¡Mama, mama!, entre a la universidad, ya soy universitaria, mama.- Salta gritando de su asiento Kaoru, saliendo rápidamente de su habitación y dirigiéndose a la cocina en donde se encontraba su mama.

-Que bien linda, ¡yo nunca dude que entraras!, pero ve corriendo a decirle a tu papa, está preparándose para la clase de las 9:00 am, estoy segura que le encantara la noticia, ve anda, está en el dojo-. Diciendo todo esto a su hija, y abrazándola, así Kaoru como toda chica obediente va directamente al Dojo, a decirle a su padre, que ya es toda una universitaria. Salió de su casa corriendo, aun en pijama, y abriendo la puerta del dojo, grita entusiasmada.

-¡Papa!, entre a la universidad, ya soy universitaria, felicítame-.

Para la sorpresa de Kaoru, en el dojo, ya se encontraba la mitad de la clase, todos ellos realizando ejercicios de calentamiento, y ella, bueno, ella, recordó que estaba en pijama, inmediatamente soltó un grito, sin embargo este fue callado, por una figura delgada y alta, que se abalanzo sobre ella, dándole un abrazo, llenándola de besos, y soltando esas acostumbradas lagrimas de ríos de los animes.

-¡Mi hijita, yo nunca lo dude!, siempre supe que entrarías en la universidad, hay nenita, eres el orgullo de papa, ven aquí, para que te de miles de abrazos!-. El señor Kamiya, la llenaba de a papachos y besos, cuando implorante Kaoru, dijo –Papa suéltame, hay que vergüenza-.

-¡Que dices! , ¿Te avergüenzas de tu padre?-. Soltándola un poco para apreciar el rostro de su hija, el cual estaba completamente rojo.

-De mi padre no, pero sí de mi pijama-. Diciendo eso, el señor Kamiya soltó a su hija, y observo la pijama de su hija, el cual estaba cubierto de unos pequeños pandas, que adornaban cada espacio de su pijama.

-Hay hijita no te preocupes, nadie aquí se fija en eso-. Contesto el señor Kamiya, sin embargo, la mitad de los alumnos que estaban presentes se morían de ganas de reírse de la graciosa escena, y en especial de aquellos pandas presentes en tal escena.

Sin embargo, ni tarde ni perezosa, Kaoru, abandono la sala del dojo, tan pronto fue liberada por el poderoso abrazo de su padre.

-Nos vemos al rato pa, tu atiende a tu clase, y al rato platicamos-. Se escucho la voz de Kaoru, a lo lejos, así el señor Kamiya, se dispuso a empezar su clase.

-¡A ver vagos y perezosos, denme 200 vueltas a el dojo!-. Esto lo dijo gritando de una manera tan distinta al amoroso padre que antes había estado presente en la sala, ahora parecía que se quería comer a alguien, - "hay el maestro esta tan loco, al tener esos cambios tan bruscos de temperamento"- pensaban cada uno de los alumnos.

-A prisa, no veo a nadie correr, o que, ¿prefieren 1000 lagartijas extras a las vueltas?-. Grito más enérgico el señor Kamiya, y ante su grito, cada uno de los alumnos presentes, empezaron a correr muy aprisa, dado al temor que ocasionaba en ellos, su sensei.

Al regresar a la casa, Kaoru desayuno plácidamente en compañía de su madre, contando todo lo que haría en su nueva escuela, y subió a su habitación, a contarle a su amiga Sakura, la nueva noticia.

Levantando el teléfono de su habitación, marco el numero de la casa de su amiga -Sí que tal, hola señora Honda, ¿Cómo ha estado?, disculpe señora Honda, pero ¿no está cerca Sakura?, es que quiero contarle las nuevas, si, gracias señora Honda, es muy amable-a hola Sakura, pues quería contarte la nueva, saluda a la nueva estudiante de arquitectura de la Universidad de Tokio-. Comento Kaoru, muy alegremente.

-Hay amiga, que emoción, muchas felicidades, y tu saluda a la nueva estudiante de Medicina de la Universidad de Hiroshima.- Respondió Sakura, con la misma alegria

-Hay amiga, felicidades también.- de pronto se escucho una voz muy aguda y molesta de hombre que grito en la bocina de teléfono, tanto que ensordeció a Kaoru, - ¡Me alegra mucho que hayas entrado a Arquitectura!, estarás en la misma escuela que yo, y créeme mi amor, que la pasaremos súper en la Universidad de Tokio.

-¡Queeeeeeeee!-. Grito Kaoru – Mitoito, ¿entraste a la universidad de Tokio?, pero, ¿Cómo?, ahí solo aceptan a los mejores, y tu, francamente eres un idiota-. Respondió Kaoru, claramente alterada.

-Yo también te estimo mucho, es más, planeo darte un beso en la boca para demostrarte cuanto te estimo, cuando nos veamos, ahora que no vas a tener al profesor de Kendo de la escuela para defenderte, por si no lo recuerdas, yo era el mejor en Kendo en la preparatoria, y bueno, ellos se enteraron de mis hazañas deportivas y claro que me dieron una beca deportiva inmediatamente.- respondió el joven de voz desagradable y orgullosa.

-¡Tú intenta algo así y yo te daré una paliza!-. Respondió muy molesta Kaoru, la verdad es que siempre le molesto compartir clase con ese pelado, pero la verdad, es que si eso era cierto, de que él iba a cursar la carrera de Arquitectura en la misma Universidad que ella, la verdad, estaba en problemas, dado que ella era muy buena en Kendo, digo, ¡ella era hija de un experto maestro de artes marciales, especialista en kendo!, pero la realidad es que, Mutaito, era extremadamente bueno en Kendo, y en las demás artes marciales había oído de que era formidable, y no le hacía ninguna gracia que la acosara, como en tantas veces había intentado durante las clase de Kendo, la cual compartían, pero en donde, sin embargo, su maestro, siempre la auxiliaba y amenazaba a ese mequetrefe, que la dejara en paz, o sería expulsado, y adiós a su magnífica carrera deportiva, sin embargo, no estaba segura de que en esta ocasión en la universidad ocurriera lo mismo.

-Pues fíjate que sí, mi amor, y esta vez, no seré tan buen chico como para dejarte escapar de mis brazos, esta vez, de una vez te advierto, serás mi novia, quieras o no-. Respondía Mutaito.

-A ver, ¡imbécil!, dame ese teléfono, que está hablando conmigo-. Decía Sakura, arrebatándole el teléfono.

-Como quieras, en fin, ella ya sabe lo que le espera en la universidad, nos vemos preciosa Kaoru-. Diciendo esto, se marcho riendo como loco, irritando a todos con su voz horrible.

-Oye Sakura-. Preguntaba Kaoru temblorosa – ¿Es verdad lo que dice?-

-Temo que si amiga, esta mañana ha recibido una carta, la cual confirma su beca deportiva y su ingreso a la Universidad de Tokio en Arquitectura, ¡hayyyyy!, ese mi primo imbécil, me irrita tanto, pero, amiga, por favor, se precavida, y ten cuidado por favor-. Decía Sakura desde el otro lado de la bocina, con un tono de voz muy preocupante.

-Claro que si Sakura, además ¡yo soy hija de un gran maestro de artes marciales diversas, no creas que soy una indefensa mujercita!-. Decía Kaoru con orgullo y seguridad.

-Bueno amiga, espero que todo eso salga bien, bueno, me tengo que ir, ya que mi madre anda molestando aquí, con que nos tenemos que preparar para salir a un paseo familiar, hay, como si a mí me interesara estar cerca del inútil e idiota de Mutaito-. Respondía Sakura.

-Está bien amiga, nos veremos después, y si, comparto tu agonía, pero ni modo amiga, es tu primo, y según hay que llevarse bien con él, aun cuando sea un idiota, como el tuyo.- Respondió alegremente Kaoru.

-Si, jajá, eso es muy cierto, bueno amiga, luego nos veremos y platicamos, que estés bien, besos y abrazos-. Respondió un poco más tranquila Sakura.

-Adiós amiga-. Y colgó el teléfono Kaoru, -Hayyyyy-. Dijo suspirando Kaoru, y dejándose caer en su cama y lanzo un suspiro mas diciendo, - y ahora ¿qué hago?, estoy en serios problemas-.

_**Espero pronto subir las continuaciones, asi que, esperelas pronto. Nos vemos, son aceptados los comentarios, criticas y etc, etc, etc.**_


	2. Enfrentamiento

_**El diario de una espada**_

_**Por supuesto ninguno de los personajes me pertence, si no, que pertenece a Nobuhiro Watsuki, y bueno, aunque hay algunos que si me pertenceran. Aqui la segunda parte de los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin, como alumnos de diferentes univesidades y por supuesto diferentes carreras. Asi que disfrutenlo.**_

Han pasado casi 3 semanas desde que Kaoru se entero de que asistiría a la Facultad de Arquitectura de la Universidad de Tokio, todo era felicidad, sin embargo le preocupaba lo que pudiera intentar hacer Mutaito, en su nueva escuela; así que le pidió a su padre que la entrenara muy duro en todas las índoles posibles. Su padre se sorprendió por la propuesta, pero acepto incluirla en los cursos avanzados que impartía en el dojo, y por supuesto, darle las suficientes asesorías para que ella quedara satisfecha con su nivel de pelea.

Kaoru era una gran practicante de artes marciales y también era una excelente hija, sin embargo, era una pésima mentirosa. Cuando sus padres preguntaron el porqué de tan duro entrenamiento, ella solo se limito a decir "que era para tener un cuerpo esbelto y envidiable", sin embargo sus padres sabían que otra razón era la que llevaba a realizar tales esfuerzos a su hija, pero callaron suponiendo que su hija estaba lo suficientemente preparada para enfrentar todos los problemas de cualquier índole que se le presenten, incluyendo aquellos en los que pueda ser necesario usar la fuerza física.

Era el domingo 7 de agosto, Kaoru, se encontraba ya en su cama dispuesta a dormir, para que al siguiente día, asistiera a sus primeras clases universitarias, eran las 11:30 pm, sus padres habían pasado a visitarla a su habitación hace media hora, deseándole éxito para el siguiente día, así mismo le repitieron lo orgullosos que estaban de ella, y que siempre estarían ahí, para escucharla y ayudarla en las buenas y en las malas, así ambos, le dieron un beso en la frente, le desearon buenas noches y salieron de su habitación.

Eso hizo pensar a Kaoru, sobre si debía de contarles a sus padres del embrollo en el que podría estar metida, sin embargo, ella no deseaba preocuparlos, y además, recordó su duro entrenamiento, ella se había vuelto bastante fuerte, tanto, que no esperaba tener el potencial demostrado en los últimos días, y creyó que ahora si estaba al mismo nivel que el arrogante y molesto de Mutaito, por si a ese inútil, se le ocurría algo, y pensando en eso, poco a poco cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

Al día siguiente, el reloj en la muñeca de Kaoru marcaban las 8:30 am, las clases empezaban a las 9:00 am, la facultad de Arquitectura se ubicaba en un extremo de la ciudad, la cual desgraciadamente estaba bastante apartada a la casa de Kaoru, sin embargo era buena hora, e iba con tiempo de sobra.

Al llegar a la facultad, recordó el por qué había escogido arquitectura como su carrera, al observar los majestuosos e imponentes instalaciones de la universidad, asi, saliendo de su trance, Kaoru se dirigió inmediatamente al salón 599, al salón en donde ella tendría que tomar algunas de sus clases, tras ingresar a un edificio grande y preguntarle a un par de mujeres, en donde se encontraba el salón que ella buscaba, se dirigió a un pasillo bastante amplio y luminoso, ahí encontró el salón 590, y fue recorriendo hasta que ubico el 599, al entrar al salón, observo a unas 16 personas aproximadamente, lo cual se le hizo extraño dado que su reloj ya marcaba las 8:55 hrs

Aunque recordó que como era el primer día de clases, muchos alumnos no se presentaban a su escuela, no al menos, hasta el tercer o cuarto día de clases.

-Hola-. Escucho Kaoru de una chica con cabello largo y negro, con una piel muy blanca y unos ojos profundos y negros, la cual la saludaba, la chica en pocas palabras era una muñequita viviente.

-Hola-. Volvió a repetir la chica de profundos y oscuros ojos.-Por lo que veo, tu tampoco conoces a nadie en el grupo, yo conozco a un chico que se, va a estar aquí, o al menos eso me comento, sin embargo no lo veo por ninguna parte, y eso que es muy difícil de ignorar dado al color de su cabello, pero bueno-. La chica dijo todo esto, volteando a todos lados esperando a ver a quien se refería.

-Pero bueno, mi nombre es Tomoe Yukishiro, mucho gusto, tú, ¿Quién eres?-. La chica de piel blanca era muy alegre y risueña, dado que, cuando lanzo la pregunta, la realizo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Ahhh-. Dijo Kaoru, reponiéndose de la impresión que Tomoe le había causado.- Mi nombre es Kaoru, Kaoru Kamiya, mucho gusto-. Dándole la mano, sin embargo Tomoe la aparto y le dio un fuerte abrazo como si fueran amigas de hace mucho tiempo, impresionando de nueva cuenta a la joven Kendoka.

De repente, Kaoru sintió como si una mano rozara su trasero y lo apretara, ella volteo rápidamente para encontrarse frente a frente a Mutaito.

Mutaito era un chico, como ya lo había mencionado, bastante orgulloso por su innata habilidad para pelear, también tenia una voz bastante chillona y molesta, físicamente era alto, delgado y su cara contenía un serio problema de acné, que si bien Kaoru recordab, siempre lo ha tenido, en pocas palabras era una persona horrible tanto por dentro como por fuera.

-Sabia que conocía ese trasero tan lindo y mira, lo comprobe al tocarlo y apretarlo con mis manos- Decía Mutaito de una forma tan burlona, despectiva y cínica, que daba asco tan solo escucharlo.

-¡Estúpido!-. Se oía en el aire una voz bastante molesta, mientras una mano viajaba directamente al rostro de Mutaito, sin embargo para su sorpresa no fue la mano dura de Kaoru, sino más bien un toque un poco más femenino, pero no por eso, menos doloroso, ya que era la mano de Tomoe.

-Como te atreves a realizar semejante acción a una señorita, en definitiva, no tienes modales, eres un simio sucio, a no, perdón, los simios no tienen la culpa de que los insulte a tu persona-. Decía una Tomoe, que de un momento en donde mostro alegría infinita, ahora mostraba desprecio absoluto, todo ese cambio, ocurrió tan solo en un momento.

-¿Quién diablos eres tú?, y ¿Cómo te atreviste a ponerme una mano encima?-. Respondía un furioso Mutaito, que sin duda tenía ganas de devolver el golpe a esa chica, no fue tanto por el golpe, si no, en realidad, por que no se esperaba una reacción de alguien más, que no fuera Kaoru y sin duda no estaba preparado para esa situación tan espontanea.

-Buenos días jóvenes, ¿Por qué no pasan al salón y toman asiento?, ya que interrumpen el paso estando todos ustedes en la puerta-. Se escucho una voz que rompió la tensión que se había generado por dicha situación, era una voz femenina, pero aun así bastante firme y directa, la cual provenía de una señora de estatura media, y aproximadamente unos 55 años de edad, aun cuando su cabello lleno de tubos, le daban una apariencia de abuelita, a lo cual, no ayudaba a pensar otra cosa, sus lentes de fondo de botella, con los cuales, parecía que los miraba unavieja lechuza.

Suponiendo que era una profesora, (pese a los tubos en el cabello), Mutaito dejo su enojo y se dispuso a sentarse en la silla más alejada del pizarrón. Mientras Tomoe y Kaoru, se sentaban juntas, también lo más alejadas, "pero de Mutaito", todos los alumnos que observaban la escena que había surgió también ocuparon un asiento.

En la mente de Kaoru, aun no creía la mala suerte que tenía, además de que Mutaito estaba en la misma escuela, estaba en el mismo salón que ella, ya nada mas faltaba que saliera un perro de la nada, y la orinara, hayyyyy, Kaoru, estaba muy salada en cuestión de la suerte.

-Muy bien chicos, buenos días-. Dijo la señora que acababa de entrar al salón, y la cual interrumpía los comentarios que Kaoru tenía consigo misma.- Soy la profesora Kori Uchida, pero llámenme solo "Profesora Kori"-. Volteándose al pizarrón blanco en donde apuntaba su nombre, momento en el cual, Kaoru aprovecho para agradecerle a Tomoe que la hubiera defendido, a lo cual Tomoe solo sonrió y dijo que ese chico era un pesado y maleducado de primera, y nadie en su familia tolera a ese tipo de personas abusivas, en especial con las chicas. Además de que diera las gracias de que no estaba en el salón su amigo Kenshin o le hubiera ido en feria.

Kaoru iba a preguntar ¿Quién era Kenshin?, pero entonces la profesora Kori, volteo nuevamente al grupo.

-Vaya, tal como es costumbre, el primer día de clases, faltan la mayoría de los alumnos, pero bueno, esas son cosas que aun cuando pasen los años, no cambiaran-. La profesora empezó a dar la bienvenida, comento los asuntos generales que debíamos tener nosotros como alumnos de esta institución, uno de ellos era que debíamos escoger un taller extra escolar, ya sea cultural o deportivo.

Kaoru se moría de ganas de entrar a Kendo una vez más, digo, ella era la mejor en su escuela, claro exceptuando al pesado de Mutaito.

-Mutaito Honda, ¿ya has decidido el taller que llevaras?-. Pregunto la profesora Kori, dado que estaba realizando esa pregunta en forma de una lista que ella tenia.

-Así es profesora, yo ya estoy becado para asistir a las clases y competencias de Kendo, en nombre de esta institución educativa-. Respondía altaneramente y orgullosamente Mutaito.

-Huyy-. Respondía sorprendida y emocionada la profesora Kori.- Entonces debes de ser muy bueno, me encantaría en alguna ocasión verte pelear-. Contestaba esta vez la profesora Kori alegremente.

-¿Usted sabe de Kendo, profesora?-. Preguntaba Mutaito sorprendió.

-¡Que si se!, jajá, mi hijo es campeón nacional, cuando tan solo cursaba el bachillerato, actualmente está iniciando sus estudios universitarios, al igual que tu, tiene beca deportiva completa, solo que el estudia en la universidad de Kioto-. Responde alegre y orgullosa la profesora Kori.

Kaoru se sentía desilusionada, ella amaba el Kendo, pero no creía que era la mejor opción cursar esa materia, cuando Mutaito se encontraba en ella, además, ella tenía el dojo de su padre, en donde podia practicar y aprender, -"lo mejor será que me mantenga alejada de Mutaito todo el tiempo posible, para evitar problemas"-. Pensaba Kaoru.

-Oye Kaoru-. Interrumpía los pensamientos de la joven kendoka la voz de la bella Tomoe-. ¿Por qué no entramos en teatro?, he oído que el taller de teatro de esta universidad es muy bueno, siempre presentan obras magnificas y de gran calidad, es más, de aquí han surgido numerosas estrellas de cine y teatro nacional e internacional-. Decía la dulce Tomoe, de forma muy alegre.

-¿Teatro?-. Se preguntaba la linda Kendoka, en realidad nunca había considerado estar en otro taller que no fuera kendo, y aun cuando, en alguna que otra ocasión acompañaba a sus padres al teatro o a ver alguna película al cine, nunca había considerado entrar a algo tan simple como el teatro, o al menos eso es lo que pensaba la joven Kaoru.

-Kaoru Kamiya, ¿ya tiene el taller al que desea asistir?-. Decía la profesora Kori.

-Vamos Kaoru, seamos parte de teatro-. Suplicaba susurrante la linda Tomoe.

No sabiendo lo que hacía, o si lo hacía por voluntad propia o por la motivada invitación de Tomoe, la joven kendoka decía en voz alta y decidida- Teatro señorita Kori-.

-Muy bien, será teatro, ahh, veamos, "Tomoe Yukishiro"-. Decía la profesora Kori.

-Teatro profesora Kori-. Decía alegremente la chica de piel blanca.

-La profesora Tsunade estará muy contenta al tener a dos lindas chicas en su taller sin dudar alguna- Comentaba la profesora Kori.

Mientras Kaoru no sabía si había hecho lo correcto o no, al dejarse influir por su nueva amiga Tomoe.

Sin embargo en la mente de Mutaito, circulaban otra clase de ideas: -"Así que mi futura novia será una actriz, bueno, con ese cuerpo y cara de tentación, sin duda alguna prendara a todos los espectadores, sin embargo, no dejare que nadie se le acerque, puesto que ella ya es mía, aun cuando ella, aun no lo sepa."

Así las clases continuaron, siendo el primer día de clases, no realizaron nada, tan solo los profesores daban los temas que verán, hablaban del orgullo a pertenecer a esa universidad y demás tonterías como esas.

Entre clase y clase, Tomoe hablaba con su nueva amiga Kaoru, le comento que ella era hija de un empresario bastante poderoso y rico de la ciudad, así como de su familia, de la cual, se entero Kaoru por la misma Tomoe, ella tenía un hermano sanguíneo, algo no muy normal en Japón, dado a la prohibición de tener tan solo un hijo, sin embargo Tomoe le dijo a Kaoru, que ella era la menor y ella había nacido en un país extranjero, en donde no existen tales prohibiciones, y posteriormente habían venido a Japón de nueva cuenta.

Kaoru miraba muy atenta a Tomoe, aunque de vez en cuando miraba a Mutaito, y este la miraba de una manera que incomodaba bastante a Kaoru.

Concluyeron las clases, Kaoru se despedía de su nueva amiga Tomoe, la cual, al parecer no mentía acerca de la fortuna de su familia, puesto un auto deportivo que era manejado por un joven que tenía una especie de lentes pequeños, cabello oscuro, alto, delgado, pero aun así, de complexión atlética, esperaba por ella, afuera de la Universidad.

-¡Date prisa Tomoe!-. Gritaba enérgicamente el joven.

-¡Dame un momento Enishi, me estoy despidiendo de una amiga!-. Gritaba también enérgicamente Tomoe.

-Vamos, a menos que me presentes a tu linda amiga, no me importa-. Gritaba esta vez Enishi de forma muy graciosa.

Kaoru inmediatamente se puso llena de colores, al escuchar de un chico apuesto, que ella era linda.

-¡Jajaja, ya quisieras, pero ella no se fija en maleducados y rebeldes como tú!- Gritaba también divertida Tomoe a su hermano.

-Bueno, ya entendí, pero apúrate que tengo clase en la universidad al rato, y a mis padres no les gustara que haya llegado tarde por culpa tuya, además ya sabes cómo es el sensei Rikuu, y te castigara una vez más-. Gritaba una vez mas Enishi, más divertido que nunca.

-Es cierto-. e esta ocasion Tomoe se mostro realmente preocupada- nos vemos Kaoru, que es cierto, mi maestro es muy exigente y cuando llego tarde a sus clases me impone unos castigos, que realmente no se los deseo ni a mi peor enemigo, aunque tal vez si a ese antipatico y pelado de Mutaito, jajaja-. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Kaoru, un abrazo, y salió disparada hacia el auto en donde se encontraba su hermano

-Adiós amiga, mañana nos veremos-. Gritaba desde el auto Tomoe, y con su mano se despedia de Kaoru.

-Espero volver a verte en otra ocasión, adiós linda amiga de Tomoe.- Decía Enishi desde el asiento del piloto, y despidiéndose con la mano.

Así, el auto deportivo desapareció, ante una muy sonrojada Kaoru, cuando desapareció el auto de su vista, Kaoru partió hacia camino a casa.

Kaoru caminaba rumbo a casa, pensando lo contenta que estuvo en su primer día en la universidad, lo único malo, fue el incidente con el inútil de Mutaito.

Eran alrededor de las 14:30 hrs, o al menos eso marcaba el reloj de Kaoru, ella caminaba cerca de un parque, la verdad es que a ella no le gustaba caminar por ahí, sin embargo, era el único camino que conocía para la entrada a la estación del metro más cercana. A ella no le gustaba, dado de que la verdad, estaba muy descuidado, muy solitario, y en cualquier momento parecía que podía ocurrir un altercado, es decir, no le temía a los malhechores que hubiera por ahí, pero, la verdad, lo mejor es evitar los problemas.

A ella no le gustaba caminar por ahí, y aun cuando tenía un presentimiento malo, siguió caminando, a mitad del parque, observaba los juegos infantiles ya abandonados y oxidados de ese dichoso parque, cuando, de repente, de esos juegos vio salir a Mutaito.

-Hola linda Kaoru, ¿Por qué esta tan sola una linda y apetecible jovencita como tú?, ¿acaso no ves que puede ocurrirte algo malo, en estas calles tan peligrosas?-. Exclamaba con su molesta voz Mutaito.

-¡Cállate y déjame pasar Mutaito!.- Respondió Kaoru visiblemente molesta

-Creo que eso es imposible Kaoru- exclamo Mutaito- Hace rato no pudimos terminar lo nuestro por culpa de esas dos mujeres que nos interrumpieron, pero ahora de una vez te digo, linda Kaoru-dijo el imbécil de Mutaito.

-He estado pensando y creo que eres una chica de los más atractiva y apetecible, digna de ser la novia y mujer de un futuro campeón mundial de Kendo- decía Mutaito, de la forma más despreciable y vulgar que puedan imaginar.

-Jajaja-. Kaoru intentaba calmar sus nervios y enojo, decidida a enfrentar de una vez por todo al imbécil de Mutaito, y acabar con el problema, fue en ese momento cuando dijo enérgicamente Kaoru:

-Para ser campeón mundial de Kendo, primero deberías ser campeón nacional, y bueno, creo yo que no has conseguido ningún título aun, tal como el hijo de la profesora Kori, tu solamente eres un papanatas, que no sirve para nada, y mucho menos, escúchalo bien, nunca seré tu novia, y mucho menos tu mujer, así que quítate esa estúpida idea de la cabeza.

-Tan solo te sientes mucho, por esa tonta beca deportiva, pero créeme, ya no eres tan bueno, ahora ya estoy a tu nivel-. Exclamo ya mucho más tranquila Kaoru.

-¿A si?, bueno, demuéstramelo, atácame, si me derrotas te dejare en paz y nunca más te volveré a molestar, sin embargo, si pierdes, tomare lo que reclamo mío-. Respondió Mutaito.

-Es un trato-. Exclamo Kaoru, y tan pronto dijo eso, se abalanzo sobre Mutaito, fue a atacarlo con poderosas técnicas de Kenpo y Karate, que su padre le enseño.

Aun cuando, los ataques de Kaoru eran poderosos, estos no estaban funcionando, dado que Mutaito solo se limitaba a defenderse y a emitir una sonora carcajada que irritaría a mas de uno, incluyendo a la linda Kaoru.

Descansando un poco del poderoso ataque que había efectuado Kaoru, la chica se quedo quieta, en posición defensiva, sin embargo estaba desconcertada dado que no entendía el por que no funcionaban sus ataques.

-Eres fuerte, lo admito-. Decía burlonamente Mutaito- Sin embargo, comparada conmigo, no eres más que una insignificancia, así que asume de una vez la realidad, ¡tu serás mi novia y mujer!, quieras o no-. Exclamo de una manera más decidida Mutaito.

Al decir esto, Mutaito avanzo rápidamente hasta llegar a Kaoru, ella no creía que Mutaito tuviera esa velocidad, llego frente a ella en un instante, y propino un fuerte golpe en el abdomen de la bella Kendoka, dejándola inmediatamente inconsciente y a los completos deseos de Mutaito.

Tomándola en sus brazos, Mutaito susurro al oído de Kaoru- Te dije mujer, resígnate-.

Tomo el bello rostro, pero inconsciente de la kendoka y le planto un beso en los labios.

-Ahora, como te lo dije, reclamare lo que por derecho es mío, lo veré y será mío, ¡al fin!-. Y justo cuando estaba a punto de tocar el busto de la bella Kaoru, Mutaito sintió un terrible dolor en el rostro, soltando inmediatamente a Kaoru, al suelo.

-Ahhhh ¿Qué fue eso?-. Exclamaba de dolor Mutaito buscando el origen de este mismo, y frente a el, observo un balón de soccer, el cual estaba a los pies de un joven pelirrojo de estatura media, el cual miraba a Mutaito con unos furiosos ojos dorados.

-Yo creo que un beso a la fuerza, no es un beso, especialmente cuando se lo das a alguien a quien golpeas con anterioridad, dejándola inconsciente-. Dijo el joven pelirrojo, con una voz suave, pero atemorizante y firme.

-¿Quién diablos eres tú?- Decía Mutaito furioso.

-Soy quien te dará tu merecido-. Susurro el chico de mirada dorada, pero de una manera clara y profunda, para que su oponente lo escuchara.

Mutaito estaba furioso, pocas veces alguien había sido capaz de hacerlo enfurecer, y en esas ocasiones, de sus enemigos no quedaba nada, y en esta ocasión, en definitiva estaba furioso. Mutaito estaba cegado por la ira.

Mutaito corrió a toda velocidad, intentando conectar un golpe a su adversario, sin embargo, este chico pelirrojo, esquivo sus ataques fácilmente, sin embargo lo más impresionante es que, al mismo tiempo que esquivaba los golpes, entre sus pies, el chico dominaba el balón de soccer.

Así Mutaito aun seguía atacando, buscando conectar un golpe a su enemigo, y el pelirrojo esquivando fácilmente a su adversario, hasta que Mutaito se detuvo un momento para descansar de su constante ataque y el pelirrojo exclamo:

-Tienes buena velocidad, pero te dejas cegar por la ira-. Susurro el chico de mirada dorada.

-¿Qué dices idiota?-. Comento Mutaito y de nueva cuenta empezó a lanzar golpes, intentando aniquilar a su enemigo, sin embargo en esta ocasión el chico no lo empezó a esquivar, si no, que retrocedió lo suficiente como para realizar un disparo con el balón, el cual golpeo con una velocidad y fuerza impresionante el abdomen de Mutaito, haciendo a este último, doblegarse por el dolor, cuando Mutaito giro la cabeza para ver de nueva cuenta al chico pelirrojo, observo que una vez mas el balón se encontraba a sus pies y de nueva cuenta, el pelirrojo lanzo un tiro con tremenda fuerza y velocidad, el cual, en esta ocasión impacto en pleno rostro de Mutaito, dejándolo inconsciente inmediatamente.

El pelirrojo una vez más domino el balón entre sus pies, y exclamo –Miserable-. Diciendo esto, dirigió su mirada hacia la chica, la cual aun se encontraba en el suelo.

Se acerco a ella, pero algo había cambiado en el, sus ojos que antes emanaban una furia dorada, se habían transformado en un violeta, que lo único que exclamaba era simpatía y bondad.

Tomo a Kaoru en sus brazos, y el joven pelirrojo se marcho del parque, con la chica en brazos, el balón en sus pies, y dejando al imbécil de Mutaito inconsciente y comiendo tierra en el suelo.

**_Ya saben, se aceptan comentarios, criticas, sugerencias ,etc, etc, etc_**


	3. Kenshin Himura

_**El diario de una espada**_

_**Por supuesto ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, si no, que pertenece a Nobuhiro Watsuki, y bueno, aunque hay algunos que si me pertenecerán. Aquí la tercera parte de los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin, como alumnos de diferentes universidades y por supuesto diferentes carreras. Así que disfrútenlo.**_

_**En esta ocasión me puse un poco sentimental, pero creo que le vendrá bien a la historia, bueno, juzguen ustedes mismos.**_

La luz del sol se había ocultado, ahora reinaba la noche en el Japón, mientras el reloj en la muñeca de Kaoru marcaba las 22:30 hrs.

Kaoru se sentía cansada, como si no hubiera dormido nunca, le dolía la cabeza –ahhh-. Se quejaba Kaoru, cuando toco su frente –"Porque le dolía la cabeza"-. Pensó Kaoru, lo último que recordaba fue que estaba peleando con Mutaito y ahí aposto el todo o nada con él y…

* * *

_**Flashback**_

-Tan solo te sientes mucho, por esa tonta beca deportiva, pero créeme, ya no eres tan bueno, ahora estoy a tu nivel-. Exclamo mucho más tranquila Kaoru.

-¿A si?, bueno, demuéstramelo, atácame, si me derrotas te dejare en paz y nunca más te volveré a molestar, sin embargo, si pierdes, tomare lo que reclamo mío-. Respondió Mutaito.

-Es un trato-. Exclamo Kaoru, y tan pronto dijo eso, se abalanzo sobre Mutaito, fue a atacarlo con poderosas técnicas de Kenpo y Karate, que su padre le enseño.

Aun cuando, los ataques de Kaoru eran poderosos, estos no estaban funcionando, dado que Mutaito solo se limitaba a defenderse y a emitir una sonora carcajada que irritaría a mas de uno, incluyendo a la linda Kaoru.

Descansando un poco del poderoso ataque que había efectuado Kaoru, la chica se quedo quieta, en posición defensiva, sin embargo estaba desconcertada dado que no entendía el por qué no funcionaban sus ataques.

-Eres fuerte, lo admito-. Decía burlonamente Mutaito- Sin embargo, comparada conmigo, no eres más que una insignificancia, así que asume de una vez la realidad, ¡tu serás mi novia y mujer!, quieras o no-. Exclamo de una manera más decidida Mutaito.

Al decir esto, Mutaito avanzo rápidamente hasta llegar a Kaoru, ella no creía que Mutaito tuviera esa velocidad, llego frente a ella en un instante, y propino un fuerte golpe en el abdomen de la bella Kendoka, dejándola inmediatamente inconsciente y a los completos deseos de Mutaito.

Tomándola en sus brazos, Mutaito susurro al oído de Kaoru- Te dije mujer, resígnate-.

_**Fin de Flashback**_

* * *

-Caí inconsciente-. Susurro Kaoru- Pero, ¿ En dónde estoy?.- hasta en ese momento Kaoru se preocupo por saber en dónde estaba. Dado que recordó que había perdido y ahora podía estar a merced de Mutaito.

Kaoru se levanto poco a poco ya que estaba recostada en una cama individual, al parecer se encontraba en la habitación de alguien y por lo que veía de un chico, dado que había algunos posters con chicas en poca ropa en la pared, también había bastantes libros, todos ellos acomodados pulcramente en un librero, y en un estante, un par de espadas: Una Katana y una Wakizashi, ambas de color azul oscuro con acabados dorados, Kaoru se levanto de la cama en donde estaba sentada y observo con detenimiento ambas espadas. Estas eran unas excelentes espadas o al menos eso podía decir Kaoru, con los conocimientos que le enseño su padre.

Fue en ese momento cuando Kaoru abrió enormemente los ojos, ya que lo mas probable es que estuviera en la habitación de Mutaito (aun cuando le extraño ver tantos libros y con temas un poco desconocidos para ella, además de que toda esta habitacion parecía estar pulcramente limpia), sin embargo, no podía estar en otro lado, dado que Mutaito era un especialista a la hora de pelear, especialmente en Kendo, y de seguro el tenia armas blancas tales como aquel par de espadas color azul oscuro.

Kaoru no sabía en qué parte de la ciudad se encontraba, (aun cuando su amiga Sakura le había comentado a Kaoru que Mutaito vivía solo en una casa pequeña, herencia de sus fallecidos padres, sin embargo ella nunca le había comentado en donde estaba esa dichosa casa), o de lo que podía encontrarse en aquel lugar, así que decidida, tomo la espada Wakizashi, la cual según le había enseñado su padre, era utilizada en lugares cerrados y amueblados, en donde esa espada tuviera más libertad para que su ataque fuera efectivo, dado a que es más pequeña que la Katana convencional, y de ese modo le otorga a quien la usa, una mayor ventaja sobre el enemigo.

Aun cuando Kaoru nunca había practicado con una espada, supuso que no habría tanta diferencia entre una shinai y esta. Que equivocada estaba, al sostener la espada Wakizashi, pudo sentir el peso abrumador de la espada, la cual, no era en nada parecida a la shinai.

Kaoru sabía que al no estar acostumbrada a manejar ese peso, sus probabilidades de triunfo eran escazas, así bien, Kaoru tomo ambas espadas, las desenfundo y decidió utilizar como armas las fundas de aquellas espadas, el peso de estas era muy similar al de las shinai.

Así Kaoru, con el par de fundas, una en cada mano, decidió abrir la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraba y asomo su cabeza.

Observo que un gran pasillo se encontraba frente a su rostro, salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella y camino siempre en posición defensiva, ante cualquier eventualidad que pudiera ocurrir.

Camino hacia su lado izquierdo, siempre sigilosa, preparada ante cualquier mínimo ruido, al avanzar un poco, escucho voces, era una cantidad considerable de voces.

-"Maldito Mutaito, ¿Habrá pedido ayuda a sus compinches para mantenerme aquí?"-. Pensó Kaoru.

Comprendiendo que lo mejor era buscar otra salida, retrocedió en su camino, intentando de nueva cuenta ser sigilosa en cada paso.

Tras caminar unos momentos por el pasillo, una puerta empezó a abrirse, de ahí salieron unas voces. Kaoru inmediatamente busco un lugar para esconderse, sin embargo las puertas cercanas a ella, se encontraban cerradas, por lo que Kaoru decidió enfrentarse a quien saliera de aquella puerta.

Tan pronto Kaoru vio una cabeza, se abalanzo sobre ella, propinándole 2 golpes en la misma, a un chico de estatura media y con el cabello rojo, dejándolo tendido en el suelo con aquellos tan acostumbrados ojos de anime en forma de espiral.

-"Bien, uno menos, ahora por el otro"-. Pensó Kaoru al ver vencido al pelirrojo, sin embargo al ir a enfrentar al otro sujeto que se encontraba hablando con el ahora tendido individuo, se llevo una sorpresa.

-¡Papa!-. Grito Kaoru increíblemente deteniendo su ataque, soltando inmediatamente las fundas de las espadas, y corriendo a abrazar a su progenitor.

-¡Hay Papa, estaba muy asustada, no sabía dónde estaba y …..y!-. Todo esto Kaoru lo decía abrazando a su padre y enterrando la cabeza en el pecho del mismo, soltando algunas lagrimas tanto de miedo como de alegría.

Su padre solo se limitaba a sostener a su hija en su regazo y diciendo –Ya Kaoru, todo esta bien, no te preocupes, estas en un lugar seguro-.

Cuando de pronto, una voz grave y profunda se escucho al fondo del pasillo:

-Hey chiquilla-. Kaoru y su padre voltearon a mirar hacia la persona que emitió aquella frase.

-Te agradecería que no hicieras tanto escándalo en mi casa, dado que mi hija duerme plácidamente-. realizando una pausa,observo al pelirrojo tendido en el suelo y añadio - También te agradecería que no golpearas más a mi hijo-. Aquel individuo, poseia físicamente una cabellera larga, con un poblado bigote, unos ojos violetas y cuerpo formido, el sujeto volvio a mirar al chico pelirrojo, que aun estaba con ojos de espiral, el cual repetia incontables veces la palabra "Oro", para posteriormente ingresar de nueva cuenta a la habitación.

Momentos más tarde, en el comedor de aquella casa, se encontraba Kaoru, en los brazos de su madre, la cual lloraba de alegría y aun lado de su padre, también se encontraba aquel hombre de voz profunda y grave, el cual tomaba té sin prestar atención a nada mas, a su lado se encontraba una mujer muy bella, de estatura media, con grandes ojos carmesí y una cabellera color rojizo.

-"Ha de ser la madre de aquel chico que deje tendido en el suelo"-. Pensó Kaoru, para posteriormente voltear a mirar al chico pelirrojo, el cual se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación, sujetándose la cabeza, gracias a los golpes que la bella Kaoru propino en él, el cual miraba distraídamente a todo el mundo en la habitación, aunque a Kaoru le pareció percibir que en ella, los ojos violetas del joven pelirrojo, permanecían un poco más de tiempo.

-"Bueno, ha de ser normal, puesto que lo golpee y deje tendido en el suelo"-. Pensó una vez mas Kaoru.

-Bien chiquilla, te preguntaras por que estas aquí y que sucedió-. Dijo la voz de aquel hombre de poblado bigote, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la chica.

-La razón es que mi hijo te encontró inconsciente en un parque cercano-. Continúo aquel hombre desconocido para Kaoru, el cual la miraba fijamente.

-Y te trajo a esta casa, a que yo te revisara, dado a que soy médico-. Prosiguió aquel hombre de largo cabello, interrumpiendo sus palabras para beber un poco de té y cerrando aquellos ojos violetas, mientras bebía.

-Así bien, te revise, al comprobar que solo estabas inconsciente y no tenias daño alguno, le dije a mi hijo que te llevara a su habitación y esperaríamos a que despertaras-. Continúo el padre de aquel chico pelirrojo.

Kaoru la cual estaba observando al señor de ojos violetas, volteo a mirar al chico pelirrojo el cual la saludaba con la mano de una manera un tanto tímida.

-Mientras descansabas, mi hijo y yo revisamos las pertenencias que traías, intentando encontrar alguna identificación o en el mejor de los casos un teléfono celular, fue así como encontramos en tu mochila uno. Ingrese a la memoria electrónica de tu celular y encontré el teléfono que decía "Casa", fue ahí cuando me percate de que ese era el teléfono del dojo Kamiya Kasshin, por lo que supuse que eras tú la hija de ese matrimonio-. Dijo el hombre bebedor de té, interrumpiendo su charla.

-Marque al dojo y afortunadamente me contesto tu madre el teléfono, con temor a que no me creyera, explique que una chica estaba inconsciente en mi casa, y que probablemente se tratara de su hija-. Continúo el esposo de la bella mujer pelirroja.

-Afortunadamente me creyó y tus padres vinieron inmediatamente hacia acá, al llegar ellos, preguntaron sobre tu estado de salud, y al estar informados y tranquilos, preguntaron acerca de lo que ocurrio contigo, dado a que estabas en esas condiciones, fue ahí cuando mi hijo y tu padre fueron a una habitación continua, para conversar, después de eso, bueno… tú ya sabes el resto-. Concluyo el señor desconocido para Kaoru, bebiendo un poco mas de té.

-Tal vez sea así Rojí, sin embargo, aun no me trago que todo haya sido tan simple- Comento el señor Kamiya.

-¿Estas acaso dudando de la palabra de mi hijo, miserable?-. Respondió violentamente el señor de poblado bigote, el cual, ahora sabía Kaoru, su nombre era Rojí.

-No, no me mal interpretes Rojí, solo creo que tu hijo no me está contando todo lo que sucedió-. Decia el señor Kamiya, con un poco mas de tacto que antes.

-Ya le dije señor Kamiya-. Dijo el joven pelirrojo –Yo pasaba por el parque de la cuadra Ichimura, cuando vi a una señorita caer al suelo, inmediatamente fui a intentar auxiliarla y no se me ocurrió otra alternativa mas que traerla a casa, a que mi padre la revisara-. Concluyo el pelirrojo.

-¡Lo sé!, sin embargo, aun creo que me estas ocultando algo muchacho- Respondió el señor Kamiya.

-¿Con que fin le ocultaría algo señor Kamiya?-. Cuestiono el joven de mirada violeta.

-No lo sé muchacho, no lo sé-. Respondió el padre de Kaoru.

-Bueno querido-. Interrumpió la señora Kamiya –Lo que importa es que mi Kaoru se encuentra bien-.

-¡Pero querida!- Intentando el señor Kamiya convencer a su esposa de que lo apoyase.

-Debería hacerle caso a su esposa, señor Kamiya- Explico una voz angelical que provenía de la bella esposa del señor Rojí –Lo que importa es que la señorita Kamiya esté bien, y lo más aconsejable es que descansara la pequeña, sin más preocupaciones- Concluyo la madre del pelirrojo.

Kaoru miraba estupefacta la escena, no sabía porque su padre se empeñaba a cuestionar lo que le había contado el joven de ojos violeta, a lo cual, Kaoru agradecía al chico, puesto no contaba toda la verdad del asunto, bueno, si es que en verdad el pelirrojo sabia la verdad, a lo cual, Kaoru tenía ciertas dudas.

-Está bien-. Exclamo el señor Kamiya.- en todo caso será mejor que nos marchemos a nuestra casa, para que descanse nuestra pequeña-. dijo el esposo de la señora Kamiya, abrazando una vez más a su pequeño retoño.

-Hasta que dices algo sensato en tu vida Hiroshi-. Menciono el señor Rojí sin darle mayor importancia a su comentario.

-Te agradezco que hayas cuidado de mi hija, Rojí -. Dijo el señor Kamiya.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme, uno tiene conciencia y moral, como medico, era mi obligacion además, no podía negarme a una petición de mi hijo, es más, a él es a quien deberías agradecer y no a mi-concluyó el padre del pelirrojo.

-Tienes razón- y mirando al joven, el señor Kamiya inclino su cabeza en señal de agradecimiento y exclamo – Gracias por todo, joven Himura-.

El chico pelirrojo de nombre Himura, se sonrojo y coloco uno de sus brazos en su cabeza y dijo –No tiene nada que agradecer señor Kamiya-.

-Bueno, lo mejor será que nos retiremos, ya es tarde y mi Kaoru tiene que descansar- Menciono la señora Kamiya, levantándose de su asiento, y ayudando a ponerse en pie a su hija.

El señor Kamiya hizo lo mismo, al igual que el señor y la señora Himura, y la señora Himura le comento a su hijo:

-Kenshin, serias tan amable de acompañar a los señores Kamiya y a su linda hija hasta la puerta-.

-Claro mama-. Respondió el chico pelirrojo, cuyo nombre es Kenshin.

-"Kenshin Himura"-. Pensó Kaoru – "Es un lindo nombre, ¿me pregunto si será el mismo Kenshin que menciono esta mañana Tomoe?, hay, que tonta eres Kaoru, ¿Cuántos Kenshin no habrá en todo Japón?"-.

Así los señores Kamiya, junto a su hija y el joven Kenshin salieron al patio de la casa, el cual por cierto, era bastante colorido, con un jardín pequeño y flores de diversas especies, las cuales adornaban el jardín.

Ya en la puerta, el matrimonio Kamiya se despedía y agradecía de nueva cuenta a Kenshin, y él volvía a repetir que no debian agradecerle.

-Gracias joven Kenshin, por ayudarme-. Interrumpía Kaoru la escena, susurrando estas palabras lo suficientemente claro y fuerte, como para que Kenshin la escuchara.

-No hay de que señorita Kamiya-. Respondió Kenshin, mirando los profundos ojos azules de la bella Kendoka, sin embargo, rápidamente aparto la mirada y según creyó ver Kaoru, se sonrojo un poco.

-Bueno, nos marchamos, hasta luego y buenas noches-. Exclamo el señor Kamiya, mientras él, su esposa y su hija subían a su automóvil, para dirigirse a casa.

Kenshin observo el automóvil apartarse por la solitaria calle, mientras pensaba en lo bonita que era en realidad la señorita Kamiya.

Mientras en el automóvil, en la mente de Kaoru, se formaban ciertas preguntas sobre lo que esa noche presencio y sobre todo, intentando guardar en la memoria los profundos ojos violetas de Kenshin Himura.

_**Ya saben, se aceptan comentarios, criticas, sugerencias, etc, etc, etc.**_

_**Y por cierto, un agradecimiento a Setsuna 17, me alegro que te este gustando esta historia, espero no decepcionar a nadie con el trascurso de los capítulos.**_

_**Hasta la próxima actualización.**_


	4. Preguntas y respuestas

_**El diario de una espada**_

_**Por supuesto ninguno de los personajes me pertence, si no, que pertenece a Nobuhiro Watsuki, y bueno, aunque hay algunos que si me pertenceran. Aqui la cuarta parte de los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin, como alumnos de diferentes univesidades y por supuesto diferentes carreras. Asi que disfrutenlo. Ya casi empezara lo bueno.**_

El reloj en la muñeca de Kaoru marcaba las 6:00 hrs, generalmente esa era la hora en la que Kaoru estaría a punto de levantarse, dado a que entra a la universidad a las 9:00 hrs, sin embargo, dado a los acontecimientos ocurridos el día anterior, el matrimonio Kamiya había acordado que Kaoru no asistiera a la escuela ese día, para que de ese modo, su hija pudiera descansar y reponerse de la impresión ocurrida anteriormente.

Aun así, Kaoru se encontraba despierta, pero aun recostada en su cama, habían llegado alrededor de la media noche, dio el beso de las buenas noches a sus padres y se retiro a descansar, durmió unas cuantas horas y aun cuando ese día no tenia que despertar temprano, su mente no le permitía dormir mas, debido a cada una de las conjeturas que la cabeza de la kendoka se formaban.

En primer lugar, había pensado en todas las variantes que pudieran haber ocurrido como para que ella terminara bajo los cuidados de Kenshin y su familia, sin duda para esa cuestión solo había una respuesta.

-"Kenshin tuvo que luchar con Mutaito y…, Kenshin hubo conseguido la victoria, pero….eso significa que Kenshin es un excelente peleador, dado a que Mutaito es muy bueno, pero….."-. Pensaba la linda Kaoru, uniendo sus ideas en un solo pensamiento.

-"Pero ¿puede un chico de 17 o 18 años, tener ese nivel de perfección a la hora de luchar?"-concluyo el pensamiento de Kaoru.

Era descabellado e increíble pensar en eso, pero Kaoru no encontraba otra respuesta, mas que fuera esa, y lo peor es que tampoco podía asegurar que esto fuera correcto, la única verdad visible para ella, es su completo desconocimiento de la familia Himura.

Por si fuera poco, otra idea inundaba la mente de Kaoru, la joven Kendoka estaba conmocionada por la forma tan familiar con la que el señor Rojí y su papa, se trataban, llegando incluso a llamarse por sus nombres, además de que el señor Himura insulto a su progenitor. –"Sin duda se conocen"-. Pensaba Kaoru- "La pregunta aquí, es ¿De dónde se conocen ellos?"-. Concluyo la kendoka, con más preguntas que respuestas.

Intentando encontrar algo que se le escapara, Kaoru paso el resto de la madrugada pensando en esto, hasta que un rayo de luz, entro por su ventana y dio directamente en su rostro.

Convencida totalmente de que ella sola no podría averiguar todas estas interrogantes, fue a buscar a quien posiblemente desenredaría su mente con aclaraciones y respuestas.

Kaoru se levanto de su cama, se calzo sus pantuflas y salió de la habitación, en dirección a la cocina.

Al llegar ahí, la chica de ojos azules, observaba desde la puerta a su madre preparando el desayuno, hasta que interrumpió la labor de la señora Kamiya saludando.

-Buenos días mama- Exclamo la linda Kaoru, aun con su acostumbrada pijama de pandas alegres.

La señora Kamiya volteo rápidamente hacia su hija y dijo – Hay cariño, no tenias por que levantarte tan temprano esta mañana, recuerda que este día no vas a ir a la escuela, aun cuando arañes, patalees y muerdas, este día no iras a la escuela-. Concluyo la madre de Kaoru, con tono materno, pero firme en su decisión.

-Sí, lo sé-. Dijo Kaoru –Solo que ya no podía conciliar el sueño y como te escuche en la cocina, decidí ayudarte con el desayuno-. Termino de decir la bella kendoka, esbozando una grande sonrisa a su madre.

-De acuerdo- Respondió la señora Kamiya – Pero no hace falta, solo hare un delicioso jugo de naranja y concluiré, mejor ve y avisa a tu papa que ya casi está listo el desayuno-. Dijo la señora Kamiya. –Está en el dojo meditando.-

Kaoru salió disparada a encontrar a su padre, y solo escucho un fuerte y lejano grito de su madre el cual decía – Y no olviden lavarse las manos-.

Momentos más tarde. La familia Kamiya disfrutaba con alegría y buen humor su desayuno, al concluir, el señor Kamiya tenia que preparar su clase de las 9:00 hrs, la cual impartiría a niños pequeños de educación básica, los cuales recién habían comenzado sus vacaciones.

Así Kaoru y su madre se quedaron solas en la cocina, recogiendo y lavando los trastes del desayuno.

Mientras la señora Kamiya lavaba un plato, Kaoru pregunto sorpresivamente:

-Oye mama, ¿podemos hablar un momento?-.

La señora Kamiya no se sorprendió por aquella pregunta, miro directamente a los ojos a su hija y respondió:

-Supuse que querrías hacerlo, ¡claro mi amor!, deja tan solo termino de lavar este plato- Concluyo la señora Kamiya.

Un poco mas tarde, ambas se encontraban sentadas alrededor de la mesa de la cocina, en donde minutos antes hubieran desayunado y Kaoru dijo:

-Primero que nada, quiero que sepas lo que ocurrió ayer-.

La madre de Kaoru asintió y así fue como la linda Kendoka comento toda la situación con Mutaito, desde aquellos días en bachillerato en donde la acosaba en clases, hasta lo que sucedió el día anterior, mientras lo hacía, la señora Kamiya guardaba absoluto silencio, escuchando cada palabra que su hija le comentaba, mientras apretaba fuertemente la toalla con la que anteriormente se había secado sus manos.

Kaoru conto todo, absolutamente todo, o al menos hasta la parte que recordaba, antes de caer inconsciente.

-Después de eso, ignoro que haya ocurrido o al menos hasta que desperté en la casa de la familia Himura-. Concluyendo su relato Kaoru.

-Así que para eso entrenabas tanto, para enfrentarte a un patán como aquel Mutaito- Susurro la señora Kamiya.

Kaoru asintió y su madre continúo hablando.

-Analizando lo que me comentas y dado que te encontró el hijo mayor de Rojí, yo diría que- . Realizo una pausa y emitiendo una pequeña sonrisa, la señora Kamiya exclamo –Kenshin le dio una paliza a ese cretino.

Kaoru sonrió de igual modo, eso era exactamente lo que pensaba y lo comento a su progenitora, pero de igual forma comento las dudas que tenia de que eso hubiera ocurrido.

-Eso es justo lo que supongo, sin embargo, Mutaito es un buen peleador y para que Kenshin hubiera conseguido la victoria, Kenshin tendrá que ser un excelente peleador-. Expreso Kaoru, elevando un poco el timbre de su voz.

-Bueno, como te lo comente anteriormente, él es el hijo de Rojí Himura, además de eso, estudia kendo, y me parece que su maestro de la espada es Hiko Seijūro**, **y si eso es cierto, yo lo creería muy probable-. Comento con una sonrisa aun más amplia la señora Kamiya.

-¿De Hiko que...? -. Pregunto una muy desconcertada Kaoru, fue ahí cuando la chiquilla de ojo azul recordó su duda acerca del señor Rojí y su padre.

-Oye mama-. Interrumpió Kaoru a su madre, cuando ella iba a contestar a su hija la pregunta acerca de Hiko Seijūro –También quiero preguntarte de ¿donde se conocen mi papa y el señor Himura?-. Dijo Kaoru.

Su madre se sorprendió por la pregunta que su hija realizo, tal fue su sorpresa que desapareció inmediatamente su sonrisa.

-Kaoru-. Susurro la señora Kamiya seriamente a su hija –Hay una parte de la vida de tu padre que desconoces, su niñez y adolescencia, la cual, no te hemos contado aun, y creo que este es el momento más propicio-. Decía la madre de la kendoka.

Kaoru de igual forma se sorprendió, en definitiva no esperaba una respuesta como esa, pero inmediatamente se dispuso a escuchar, lo que su madre diría.

-Cuando era tan solo un niño, tu padre llego a vivir a Hokaido, ahí tu padre conoció a dos niños de su misma edad, con los cuales inmediatamente hizo amistad, uno de ellos fue Rojí Himura y el otro fue Hiko Seijūro, ellos formaron un trió inseparable de amigos, el cual continuo hasta el bachillerato, cuando ellos entraron juntos a las clases de Kendo de su escuela-. Dijo la señora Kamiya.

-Concluyeron el bachillerato, con grandes ofrecimientos por varias universidades del todo Japón, para que asistieran a ellas, fue así como al final se separaron bajo diferentes rumbos: Rojí fue a estudiar medicina a Yamagata, Hiko fue a estudiar Ingeniería Industrial a Kanagawa y tu padre eligió Administración de Empresas en Nagano, la única coincidencia fue que todos ellos tenían beca deportiva completa, y serian elegidos para participar en diferentes competencias de Kendo, en nombre de su Universidad-. Decía la madre de Kaoru.

-Todos ellos lograron un gran control de la espada, bajo diferentes técnicas, y los tres consiguieron varios títulos por todo Japón, sin embargo, en ningún torneo se encontraron, lo cual, agradecían, ya que no querían pelear entre sí, pasaron dos años, la fama que habían ganado les precedía y no pudieron negarse a participar en el actual torneo nacional de Kendo-. Continuaba la señora Kamiya.

-La ciudad de Oita fue la cede, y fue ahí donde se encontraron de nueva cuenta aquellos inseparables amigos de la infancia, sin embargo, en esta ocasión, eran rivales-. Prosiguió la mujer de ojos iguales a los de su hija.

-Fácilmente llegaron a las semifinales, mas en una de ellas, tu padre y su viejo amigo Rojí, tenían que decidir quién pelearía la final, ambos se respetaban y dieron su máximo esfuerzo, fue una pelea muy cerrada y emocionante, mas, algo le sucedió a Rojí-. Decía la esposa del señor Kamiya.

-Tu padre no se dio cuenta de que algo le ocurría a Rojí, y lo ataco, provocando que este perdiera la pelea, la cual al final, tendría que haberla disputado contra Hiko-. Realizo una pausa la señora Kamiya, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para continuar su relato.

-Rojí se quejaba de un dolor en el brazo derecho, inmediatamente fue atendido por un médico, el cual lo examino y sedo, e inmediatamente pidió que lo trasladaran al hospital más cercano-. Realizo otra pausa la madre de Kaoru.

-Cuando despertó Rojí, pedía analgésicos o algo para tranquilizar el dolor en su brazo-. La señora Kamiya realizo otra pausa y susurro a su hija lo suficientemente fuerte- Sufrió un infarto muscular en el brazo derecho-.

-No sé si sepas querida, pero sufrir un infarto muscular, significa que parte del tejido muscular sufrió una necrosis isquémica, es decir, muere el tejido-. Comento tristemente la señora Kamiya.

-Tras analizar el caso de Rojí, creyeron que lo mejor que podían hacer con él, era extírpale el tejido muerto y esperar que con cierto tratamiento experimental, poco a poco el brazo de Rojí fuera sanando, dado a que no sabían que era lo mejor para un campeón de kendo-. Decia la mujer de larga y oscura cabellera.

-Eso le provoco un dolor físico a Roji del cual nunca pudo recuperarse, sin embargo lo que más le dolió fue que nunca mas podría tomar una shinai con su brazo, aun cuando los médicos le daban ciertas esperanzas con ese medicamento experimental, mas nunca lo tomo, él siempre dijo que eran falsas esperanzas.- Comentaba la esposa del señor Kamiya.

Kaoru miraba muy atenta a su madre, y escuchaba cada comentario atentamente, y prosiguió el relato:

-Tu padre al enterarse de eso, se sintió completamente culpable, creyendo que la pelea que tuvo con anterioridad con Rojí, fue la causante de ese infarto muscular, aun cuando Rojí nunca lo culpo -. La señora Kamiya realizo otra pausa y susurro tristemente.

-Tu padre se retiro de la pelea por el campeonato nacional, provocando que Hiko ganara automáticamente.-

-Sin embargo, Hiko intento convencerlo de que peleara con él, a lo cual se negó, Hiko considero eso una humillación por parte de tu padre-. Exclamaba la madre de Kaoru.

-Posteriormente Hiko no volvió a verle ni a hablarle a tu padre, concluyo su carrera universitaria y posteriormente se convirtió en campeón mundial de Kendo-.

-Aun cuando Rojí nunca considero culpable a tu padre, este último nunca quiso volver a verlo, sentía que no podía mirar a los ojos a Rojí, además de eso, tu padre nunca más participo en un campeonato nacional, lo cual molesto a Rojí mas que nada, diciéndole terco estupido-.

-Rojí perdió su beca deportiva, sin embargo como era un excelente alumno, le otorgaron una beca estudiantil de excelencia, al concluir se caso con su compañera de estudio, Oyuki, y viajo al extranjero, actualmente es uno de los cardiólogos más renombrados del mundo, supongo que en el extranjero tuvo a sus hijos, y al parecer aun tiene bastante dolor, dado que estoy segura que ayer lo que bebía, era un analgésico herbal-. Continuaba la señora Kamiya.

-Lo último que supe antes de verlo ayer, fue que hace un año volvió al Japón, y también me entere que Hiko lo visita frecuentemente desde que llego, y es más, este entrena al primogénito de Rojí-. Concluyo el relato la señora Kamiya.

Kaoru no sabía que decir, no sabía que su padre había llegado a una final de campeonato nacional y la hubiera perdido, dado a que se retiro del torneo, tampoco sabía de aquellos dos amigos de la infancia de su padre, los cuales por cierto, tenían enemistad con su padre, por tonterías que este último había cometido y no había aceptado corregirlas.

Sabía que su padre había concluido sus estudios universitarios, sin embargo estos no le satisfacían, por lo que desde entonces se dedico a transmitir sus conocimientos en aquel dojo que fundo y en donde actualmente vivían.

-Mama-. Interrumpió Kaoru el silencio que se había formado en la habitación -. ¿Por qué papa se siente culpable del infarto del señor Himura?-.

-El cree que la adrenalina, el esfuerzo, el tiempo prolongado y un golpe con la shinai en ese mismo brazo durante la pelea, fueron los factores que provocaron aquel suceso tan lamentable-. Respondió la madre de Kaoru.

Kaoru sabía poco o nada del funcionamiento anatómico y de las enfermedades, pero no creía que esas fueran las causas del infarto del señor Rojí.

Kaoru se levanto de su asiento, quería pensar un rato a solas en su habitación, todo lo que su madre le conto, le causo un poco mas de confusión, ¿Por qué su padre actuó de esa forma?, ocasionando perder a sus grandes amigos.

-Kaoru-. Susurro la señora Kamiya –Tu padre no quería que supieras nada de esto, mas creo que era necesario, sin embargo, no te recomiendo que lo cuestiones sobre esas cosas, por favor-. Pidió la madre de Kaoru a su hija.

Kaoru no estaba segura de que eso fuera lo mejor, pero por el momento creyó que sería idóneo, no cuestionar a su padre.

-Claro mama, yo tengo pico de cera-. Respondió la linda Kaoru. –También te agradecería que omitieras ciertos detalles de Mutaito cuando le comentes todo esto a papa, no quiero que mi papa asesine a ese inútil patán-. Comento por ultimo Kaoru.

-Así será hija, yo tampoco quiero que se convierta en un padre vengador y que por eso, se convierta en un criminal-. Respondió un poco mas alegre la señora Kamiya.

Kaoru le sonrió de igual forma a su madre y posteriormente se dirigió a su habitación.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la facultad de Arquitectura de la Universidad de Tokio, daban las 9:00 hrs en el reloj de la escuela, Tomoe miraba esperanzada la puerta del salón, queriendo ver de nueva cuenta a su nueva amiga, entrar por ella.

De pronto la hermosa chica de piel blanca se levanto bruscamente de su asiento y corre a encontrar a un chico pelirrojo de estatura media, el cual traía una mochila colgada de solo un brazo y gritando:

-¡Ken!, ¡Ken!, ¡Que alegría verte! – Abrazando fuertemente la chica de ojos oscuros al pelirrojo.

Kenshin Himura miraba sonrojado a la chica que ahora rodeaba su cuerpo con sus brazos y decía tímidamente:

-Ahh, hola Tomoe, ¿Cómo has estado?-.

-Yo bien, pero, ¿Por qué no viniste ayer?, lo digo porque mi nueva amiga Kaoru tuvo un percance con un chico de la clase y estoy seguro de que si hubieras estado aquí, no lo permitirías y le darías su merecido a aquel desgraciado de Mutaito-. Decía Tomoe, soltando a Kenshin y mirando seriamente al pelirrojo.

-¿Kaoru?... ¿Kaoru Kamiya?-. Pregunto inmediatamente Kenshin.

-Ahh, si, así es, Kaoru Kamiya, ¿De dónde la conoces Ken?.- Preguntaba intrigada la hermosa Tomoe.

**_Antes que nada, ofrezco una disculpa por haber tardado un poco en actualizar, lo que ocurre es que surgieron ciertos asuntos que requerían mi atención, por lo que no podía escribir y mucho menos, actualizar, sin embargo ya espero empezar de nuevo a actualizar rápidamente._**

_**Bueno, también quiero agradecer a aquellas lindas y simpáticas chicas que están leyendo esta historia, y me honran al dejar sus comentarios.**_

_**Angel zoe: Ojala te continúe gustando la historia, también creo que Mutaito es alguien indeseable, pero poco a poco va a ganar menos protagonismo en esta trama, también creo que sería interesante ver a Kaoru como actriz, y más cuando ocurran ciertos percances bastantes entretenidos un poco más adelante en la historia, de igual forma, aun cuando no soy un experto en armas, quise leer un poco sobre ellas, para que los personajes utilicen una diversa variedad de estas, y claro que no, no me molestan tantos comentarios, es más, me agrada saber lo que piensa la gente de este fic, dado a que es el primero que escribo ,además, gracias por todos esos buenos deseos.**_

_**Valerie Joan: Me temo que si es tu imaginación Valerie, la verdad no pretendo meterme en otra historia (por el momento), pero tal vez después haga algo de Inuyasha o Naruto, en fin, nada se sabe. Créeme que intento cometer la menor cantidad de horrores ortográficos, sin embargo, bueno, algunos se me escapan y una disculpa de antemano por todos aquellos que cometí, o cometeré en algún cercano futuro, y claro que no menosprecio mi obra, sin embargo, soy consciente que cada persona es una entidad diferente y cada uno tiene una manera de percibir y apreciar las cosas, sin embargo si no les agrada, me temo que tendrán que aguantarse, de igual forma agradezco el éxito deseado.**_

_**Y bueno, eso es todo por hoy, pronto actualizare, o al menos eso espero**_

_**Nos vemos en otra ocasión.**_


	5. Sorpresas

_**El diario de una espada**_

_**Por supuesto ninguno de los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin me pertenece, todos ellos pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki.**_

_**Aquellos que desconozcan de la obra de Rurouni Kenshin, si me pertenecen (aun cuando no lo puedo demostrar), o al menos la parte de su personalidad y diálogos.**_

_**Primero quiero comentar que el capitulo anterior, no quede muy satisfecho con el trabajo realizado, (lo cual es tonto ya que yo mismo lo escribo), la verdad es que me costó bastante escribirlo.**_

_**Esta quinta parte, en verdad no estaba planeada de este modo, pero en esta ocasión me fue más fácil escribir, así que alargare un poco el drama y las peleas, disfruten este nuevo capítulo.**_

El fin del día escolar estaba cerca, la profesora Kori impartía la última clase del grupo, Tomoe y Kenshin tomaban rápidamente notas en sus cuadernos acerca de "Historia Universal de la Arquitectura", clase que impartía la profesora Kori, con ayuda de diapositivas e imágenes mostradas en un pizarrón interactivo, y al mismo tiempo daba una explicación larga y confusa sobre ellas.

El reloj de la escuela daba las 14:00 hrs, marcando el fin de la clase.

-Bueno, antes de que se retiren, debo informarles ciertos avisos-. Dijo la profesora Kori, toda la clase prestaba atención.

-Me han asignado a su grupo para ser quien lo asesore, así que cualquier duda, comentario o problema que tengan, pueden recurrir a mí, también informo que los horarios de los talleres extraescolares, ya están colocados en el tablón de anuncios, es todo, nos veremos después chicos, repasen sus notas, ya que lo más probable es que aplique evaluaciones continuas, bien, que todos ustedes tengan una muy feliz tarde-. Concluyo la profesora Kori con una sonrisa dibujando sus labios, guardando sus cosas y saliendo a toda prisa del salón.

-¡Hayyy!, yo no entiendo la diferencia en todo esto, desde las pinturas rupestres en las cuevas, y las piedras gigantes del megalítico, para mi todas ellas son iguales-. Exclamaba Tomoe con tono desesperado, mientras mordía la pluma con la que anteriormente escribía.

-Yo tampoco entiendo muy bien todo esto, no me queda claro la diferencia entre las pinturas que se ubican en Altamira y las que se encuentran en Lascaux, también no me quedo claro la diferencia entre un menhir, un crómlech y un dolmen, pero espero que al estudiar un poco me quede claro-. Decía Kenshin con el mismo tono preocupante que tenia Tomoe, mientras guardaba sus útiles escolares dentro de su mochila.

Tomoe imito a su amigo, algunos de los compañeros de grupo salían del salón, no sin antes despedirse, dejando solos a ambos chicos.

-Bueno, es una lástima que Kaoru no haya asistido el día de hoy a clases, aunque para serte franca, me preocupa un poco su inasistencia, y más por que el patán de Mutaito falto de igual forma-. Comento la linda chica de ojos oscuros a su amigo.

-No te preocupes, ella se encuentra bien, lo más probable es que este en casa descansando de la impresión sufrida anteriormente-. Decía el chico pelirrojo sin darle demasiada importancia.

-¿Cómo lo sabes Ken?, dime la verdad que ocurrió, o al menos dime a ¿donde fuiste ayer?-. Preguntaba intrigada Tomoe.

-Bueno Tomoe, como te lo comente antes no puedo decirte de donde la conozco, si has de saber que ocurrió entre nosotros, deberá decirte la misma señorita Kaoru, y con respecto a la segunda pregunta, tan solo fui a jugar futbol con Sanosuke y los demás, para posteriormente dirigirme a casa-. Respondía amablemente Kenshin, mientras se levantaba de su asiento, y tomaba su mochila para colgársela en un hombro.

-Sabes que entre más me ocultes la verdad, mas curiosidad tengo, o más bien, más preocupada me pongo-. Respondía una Tomoe tranquila, intentando justificar su interés.

-Si claro Tomoe-. Ironizaba el chico pelirrojo – Mejor acompáñame a ver el horario de Kendo -. Decía Kenshin, cambiando el curso de la conversación.

-¡Que!, no me digas que entraste de nuevo a kendo-. Cuestionaba la chica de piel blanca –Pero si tú ni asistías a las clases en el bachillerato-.

-Bueno, no asistía por que el maestro Hiko no quería que interrumpiera mi entrenamiento con lo que el llama "Tonterías escolares", por parte de otra persona-. Intentaba defenderse Kenshin de la acusación de su bella amiga.

Ambos caminaron por la facultad, hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada y salida, en donde se ubica el tablón de anuncios.

-A ver-. Decía Tomoe, acercándose a los horarios buscando el de teatro – Nos toca el lunes después de clases-. Comentaba una sonriente Tomoe.

-Pues mañana tengo reunión extra clase, después de la escuela -. Decía Kenshin un tanto fastidiado a su acompañante –Bueno, tal vez así este bien, entre más pronto mejor, para poder hablar con el profesor y decirle que no asistiré a sus clases, solo atenderé los ensayos de pelea y competencias en las participe la escuela-. Concluía Kenshin.

-Bueno, oye Kenshin, cambiando de tema, en serio estoy un poco preocupada por Kaoru, me gustaría ir a visitarla a su casa, sin embargo, no se donde vive, ¿me acompañas a verla?-. Dijo Tome, sonriendo de una manera picara a Kenshin.

-Lo siento mucho Tomoe, me es imposible acompañarte, pero si gustas te doy la dirección del dojo Kasshin-. Respondía Kenshin, intentando disculparse con su amiga.

-Bueno, si no hay más remedio-. Contestaba Tomoe, no muy convencida de la idea, pero no tenía otra opción.

Kenshin sabía en donde se ubicaba el dojo Kasshin, muchas veces había pasado delante de él, preguntándose si realmente sería un buen dojo, sin embargo nunca imagino que fuera del señor Hiroshi, información que claro, había obtenido el día anterior de su propio padre.

Tras darle la dirección a Tomoe, ambos chicos partierón rumbo al estacionamiento de la facultad, en donde según había dicho Tomoe, estarían esperandola para llevarla a casa.

-¿Hoy viene Enishi a recogerte?-. Pregunto Kenshin a la chica que lo acompañaba.

-Eso fue lo que me dijo, pero no lo veo por ningún lado-. Decía Tomoe, intentando encontrar el auto deportivo de su hermano.

Un claxon interrumpió la búsqueda, una chica muy bonita, vestida completamente de negro, salió del auto que había llamado la atención, era una linda chica en definitiva, con grandes ojos cafés, finos labios, cabello oscuro y largo recogido en una coleta, con una cintura delgada que era acentuada por aquel uniforme que usaba.

-¡Tomoe por acá!-. Gritaba la chica de coleta entusiasmada, saludando con la mano a la chica de piel blanca que acompañaba a Kenshin.

Tomoe observo a la chica, levanto su mano y saludo, gritando de igual forma.

-Buenas tardes señorito Kenshin-. Saludo la joven de grandes ojos cafés a Kenshin cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del auto.

Kenshin al acercarse, iba a saludarla, pero al oír aquello de señorito, inmediatamente cayo al suelo como solo las animaciones japonesas saben hacerlo.

-Hey Mitsuki, ya sabes que no me agrada que me digas señorito, dime solo Ken, o Kenshin-. mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-Sí, lo sé, pero me divierte decirte así, Kenshin-. Respondía sonriente la chica de delgada cintura, cuyo nombre es Mitsuki.

Tomoe miraba muy divertida la escena y reía del comentario de Mitsuki, para posteriormente preguntarle a la chica de coleta-. Oye Mitsuki, ¿Por qué no vino mi hermano por mi?-.

Mitsuki miro a los ojos a Tomoe, y realizo una disculpa con la cabeza y exclamo –El joven Enishi le pide una disculpa, tuvo que salir a la universidad desde temprano y me encargo a mí, que viniera por usted señorita-. Concluyo Mitsuki.

-Ahh, ya veo -. Comentaba un poco triste la linda Tomoe.

-¿Aun sigue Enishi estudiando Bioquímica, Tomoe?-. Pregunto Kenshin, interrumpiendo el silencio que se había formado.

-Si, así es, ya es su último año de estudio, pero me preocupa un poco mi hermano Ken-. Decía Tomoe, realizando una pausa- Desde que perdió el título de campeón nacional de Kendo, ha estado muy obstinado con su entrenamiento, en las clases de la universidad, las practicas en ella y últimamente ha pasado mucho tiempo en un nuevo laboratorio que formo en la casa-. Comentaba Tomoe con tono preocupante.

-Si, supongo que fue duro perder en la final de campeonato, mas aun cuando antes en toda tu vida, no habías tenido derrota alguna, sin embargo ya estamos a tres meses, para que el próximo torneo nacional se celebre-. Comentaba Kenshin a su amiga.

-Supongo que por eso es su entrenamiento, para poder vencer a aquel chico que lo derroto en el último torneo, menos mal que el campeonato mundial es el próximo año, y el nuevo campeón será quien asista-. Decía Tomoe.

-Bueno Tomoe, yo me retiro, nos vemos mañana, si vas a visitar a la señorita Kamiya, le saludas de mi parte, hasta luego Mitsuki, y olvida por favor lo de señorito-. Exclamaba el pelirrojo a la chica de coleta, despidiéndose con la mano de ambas chicas, Kenshin Himura salía corriendo de la facultad de Arquitectura.

-Bien Mitsuki, antes de ir a casa, quiero pasar a este lugar, así que acompáñame y vamos por favor-. Expreso Tomoe, entregándole a Mitsuki un papel en donde Kenshin había anotado la dirección de Kaoru.

-Si señorita-. Exclamaba Mitsuki, mientras ambas subían al lujoso carro que manejaba Mitsuki.

-Por cierto Mitsuki, deja de llamarme señorita, solo dime Tomoe como siempre-. Corrigió la chica de ojos oscuros a la chica de coleta.

-Claro que si Tomoe-. Respondía la chica de grandes ojos cafés.

-Eso está mucho mejor-. Decía Tomoe sonriendo de nueva cuenta.

* * *

Kaoru se sentía cansada de tanto pensar en lo mismo, no comprendía la actitud de su padre, lo mejor era no comprenderle ya que esa idea le daba bastante dolor de cabeza a la kendoka.

-¡Kaoru, ven acá, tienes visitas!-. Escucho Kaoru el grito de su madre.

Kaoru inmediatamente se levanto de la cama en donde estaba acostada, y fue a la sala, en donde deberían estar sus visitas.

-"¿Quien podría ser?, tal vez Sakura, no, ella no podía ser, porque estaba ya en la escuela de Medicina en Hiroshima"-. Pensaba Kaoru, mientras llegaba a la sala, al abrir la puerta de la sala, una persona se abalanzo sobre ella dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Kaoru, que alegría verte!-. Decía una Tomoe fuertemente a su amiga.

-¿Tomoe?-. Preguntaba Kaoru -¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-.

-Eso fue fácil, me lo dijo Kenshin-. Respondió alegremente Tomoe, mientras soltaba a Kaoru de su fuerte abrazo.

-¿Kenshin…..Kenshin Himura?-. Cuestiono una vez más Kaoru.

-Así es amiga, oye por cierto, ¿De dónde lo conoces?-. Respondía Tomoe.

-Bueno, es una larga historia. Pero tu ¿Cómo lo viste? o ¿de dónde lo conoces?-. Exclamaba Kaoru

-El y yo somos muy buenos amigos desde hace ya bastante tiempo, y ¿en donde lo encontré?, pues en nuestra clase, es compañero nuestro en la facultad-. Alegaba Tomoe muy satisfecha de su respuesta.

-Chicas, la comida esta lista, pueden pasar a la mesa, Kaoru tu padre tuvo que salir, así que solo seremos chicas en esta ocasión, he invitado a comer a tus amigas y han aceptado gustosas, así que no tarden por favor-. Decía una Señora Kamiya muy alegre, que asomaba la cabeza por la puerta, informándole todo eso a su hija.

-Claro que no tardaremos, hermana mayor de Kaoru-. Decía Tomoe muy cortésmente a la señora Kamiya.

-Oye Tomoe, te equivocas, ella no es mi hermana, ella es mi mama-. Corregía Kaoru a su amiga.

Tomoe se quedo estática, y grito -¡Tu mama!-. También Mitsuki, quien se encontraba ahí, se sorprendió y Tomoe exclamo una vez más -¿Pero cómo?, si se ve tan joven y tan bien conservada-. Preguntaba Tomoe.

-Es lo que me dicen todos, pero no es para tanto-. Decía la señora Kamiya con tono orgulloso y mejillas sonrosadas –Bueno, no tarden chicas-. Concluyo la señora Kamiya saliendo de la habitación.

Tomoe y Mitsuki aun no salian de la impresión.

-Oye amiga, ¿Cuántos años tiene tu mama?-. Pregunto curiosa Tomoe.

-Me parece que entre 38 o 37 años, no lo recuerdo bien-. Respondía dudosa Kaoru.

-38 o 37, y ¡parece de 20!, de una vez te informo amiga, que tu mama nos tendrá que decir el secreto para lucir así-. Comentaba Tomoe, mientras Mitsuki asentía vigorosamente, dado que la señora Kamiya era mucho mas grande que ella, y sin embargo, lucia más joven y hermosa que la misma Mitsuki.

-Bueno, no lo sé, nunca he creído que se trate de un secreto de mama o algo así, ella tan solo se ejercita en el dojo cada mañana, por alrededor de dos horas, algunas veces es mi contrincante, pero nada más, creo.- Respondía de nueva cuenta un tanto dudosa Kaoru.

-Uff, me alegro, entonces no tendré nada de qué preocuparme-. Exclamaba Tomoe, ya mucho más tranquila, sin embargo, Mitsuki no parecía tan calmada.

Ya que Mitsuki pensaba pedirle ese mismo día a la señorita Tomoe que la dejara aprender artes marciales del maestro Rikuu, junto a ella.

-Ahh, por cierto, no te he presentado a mi amiga, su nombre es Mitsuki Uchio, ella trabaja para mi familia como chofer, pero aun así yo la considero casi de mi familia-. Decía Tomoe, presentando a su amiga a Kaoru.

-Mucho gusto señorita Kaoru-. Decía Mitsuki mientras realizaba un saludo con la cabeza a nuestra joven Kendoka.

Kaoru saludo del mismo modo a Mitsuki y le pidió que solo la llamara por su nombre, y omitiera lo de señorita, posteriormente les comento que pasaran al baño a lavarse las manos, ya que su madre no toleraba manos sucias a la hora de comer, como toda madre.

Momentos más tarde, las chicas comían una deliciosa comida tradicional japonesa, mientras conversaban amenamente y Tomoe halagaba con verdadera sinceridad la comida de la madre de Kaoru.

-En serio le digo señora Kamiya, esta es la mejor comida japonesa que he comido, si algún día le interesa trabajar en un restaurant vaya a mi casa, en el edificio Tonme, el cual se encuentra en el centro de la ciudad, en el piso 23, ahí es donde se encuentra mi habitación, e inmediatamente la contratare en el Restaurant "El erizo espinoso "-. Exclamaba muy alegre Tomoe, mientras volvía a disfrutar la esplendida comida de la señora Kamiya.

-Gracias, eres muy amable, todo esto lo aprendí en mis años de estudiar Gastronomía, y gracias por el ofrecimiento de trabajo en "El erizo espinoso"-. Al decir estas últimas palabras la señora Kamiya exclamo fuertemente:

-¡"El erizo espinoso"!, ¿el mejor y más exclusivo restaurant de comida japonesa en el país?-. Preguntaba sorprendida la señora Kamiya.

-Así es, yo le puse el nombre a los 4 años, y aun cuando actualmente creo que es bastante tonto (digo, que erizo no es espinoso), mis padres no quieren cambiarlo, dado que ellos lo consideran "Un recuerdo de mi infancia"-. Decía Tomoe sin darle mayor importancia.

-Y ¿vives en el piso 23 del edificio Tonme?-. Preguntaba Kaoru también un poco sorprendida, dado que sabía que Tomoe venía de una familia rica, pero nunca creyó que fuera dueña de un restaurant tan elegante y exclusivo, pero también porque sabía que el edificio Tonme era el edificio de mayor lujo en la ciudad, ahí se encontraban 8 de los mejores restaurants del Japón, uno en cada piso del edificio, mas el edificio consta de 40 pisos aproximadamente, e ignoraba que en este, hubiera centros habitacionales.

-Bueno, ahí está mi habitación, en el piso 23-. Decía Tomoe, sin prestar mucha atención a las sorpresas de la familia Kamiya.

-Por favor, permítanme explicarles-. Interrumpió Mitsuki –La señorita Tomoe ve muy normal su casa, sin embargo, a lo que ella se refiere es que su casa, es el edificio Tonme, y todo el piso 23 de este, es su habitación-. Concluyo Mitsuki.

-¡Queeeeeeeeee…!-. Gritaban Kaoru y su madre por tal sorpresa.

-Sí, mi familia y yo vivimos del piso 8 al 40, cada piso es algo diferente, por ejemplo el piso 40 es un enorme jardín con huertos frutales, el piso 18 es ocupado por un cine privado, el piso 24 es una disco privada, el piso 10 es ocupado por una enorme cancha de futbol profesional y el piso 23 es mi habitación-. Comentaba muy sonriente Tomoe, aun sin darle mucha importancia, y sin saber el porqué se sorprendían las mujeres Kamiya.

Concluyeron la comida, Tomoe y Mitsuki dieron gracias por la comida, Tomoe volvió a mencionar el ofrecimiento de trabajo a la señora Kamiya, a la cual, respondió que lo pensaría, y las tres chicas se retiraron a la habitación de Kaoru a conversar un poco.

La habitación de la kendoka, era pequeña, pero las 3 cabían perfectamente.

-Y bien, ¿Qué tal estuvo la escuela el día de hoy, Tomoe?-. Pregunto curiosa Kaoru.

-Bastante pesado, primero nos pusieron a dibujar a mano alzada durante horas, después llegaron los cálculos matemáticos, después los cálculos físicos y finalizamos con una clase de 2 horas de "Historia universal de la Arquitectura", con la profesora Kori, la cual menciono bastantes cosas que me dejaron confundida, pero según, hay que comprender bien, dado a que la profesora aplicara evaluaciones continuas, y no sé por qué presiento que la primera es el jueves próximo, pero como dice Ken, tan solo hay que estudiar un poco-. Respondió un tanto fastidiada Tomoe, pero culmino con un poco mas de simpatía con respecto al tema.

-Mucho trabajo, por lo que escucho-. Comento horrorizada Kaoru.

-Sí, pero oye, toda la mañana estuve preocupada porque faltaste a clases, luego el idiota de Kenshin no me conto el por qué sabia que estabas bien, y luego doble preocupación dado a que el patán de Mutaito falto de igual manera.-Mencionaba Tomoe un tanto preocupada- ¿Tu si me contaras lo que sucedió Kaoru?-Preguntaba suplicante la linda chica de ojos oscuros.

Kaoru ignoraba que Mutaito hubiera faltado igual, eso hizo preocuparse un poco acerca de lo que Kenshin pudiera haberle hecho a ese patán, digo, no estimaba a Mutaito, pero tampoco le deseaba que le pasara nada grave.

-Mira Tomoe, lo que sucedió fue….-. Decía Kaoru, mientras comenzaba un relato de los acontecimientos anteriores.

Kaoru relato desde el encuentro con Mutaito en aquel viejo y descuidado parque, la pelea que tuvo con aquel patán, la forma en que cayo inconsciente, lo que suponía acerca de Kenshin y Mutaito y los percances ocurridos en casa de la familia Himura.

Tomoe al oír todo esto, parecía que era un demonio, (un demonio hermoso, pero al fin demonio), dado a que sus ojos se llenaron de una furia la cual, apenas podía contener, dado que escucho como de nueva cuenta aquel imbécil de Mutaito se sobrepaso con su amiga.

Mitsuki escuchaba todo el relato, con claras señas de enojo hacia Mutaito, aun cuando ella no lo conociera, pero siempre se mostro pasiva y calmada, a diferencia de la linda Tome.

-Maldito Mutaito, cuando lo vea, vera quien es Tomoe Yukishiro, y habrá deseado nunca haber nacido-. Exclamaba muy enojada Tomoe.

-Supongo que fue castigado lo suficiente por Kenshin, aun cuando ignoro lo que haya hecho, empiezo a preocuparme por su inasistencia a la facultad-. Expreso Kaoru.

-No te preocupes, conociendo a Kenshin como lo conozco, solo te defendió y no le hizo nada malo a aquel papanatas, por mucho que lo mereciera, ese es Kenshin Himura, el defensor de los que necesitan su ayuda-. Exclamaba una Tomoe sonriente, levantándose de su asiento, e imaginando que blandía una espada y castigaba a personajes invisibles dentro del cuarto de Kaoru.

Con risas, charla y diversión, el tiempo paso, el reloj en la muñeca de Kaoru marcaba las 18:00 hrs, Mitsuki le recordó a Tomoe que no había avisado a sus padres de esta salida y probablemente estarían a punto de reunirse todos en el edificio Tonme.

Fue así como concluyo una tarde bastante amena, pero Tomoe no se fue sin antes, hacerle prometer a Kaoru, que mañana la acompañaría a realizar unas compras al centro comercial, Kaoru, por ella gustosa de acompañar a su amiga, sin embargo había que pedirle permiso a sus padres y dado que papa aun no llegaba, había que pedírselo a su madre.

La señora Kamiya no estaba muy convencida de la idea, le preocupaba que no supiera nada de aquel tal Mutaito, y no quería que su hija pasara otro mal rato como el día anterior.

Leyendo el pensamiento de la señora Kamiya, Tomoe exclamo:

-No se preocupe, mañana iremos con Miko, es muy fuerte y valiente, nos cuidara a todas nosotras, por favor señora Kamiya, diga si, y dele permiso a Kaoru de ir conmigo-. Decía suplicante Tomoe.

Al no encontrar mayores problemas, la señora Kamiya otorgo su permiso para que su hija acompañara a aquellas dos chicas al centro comercial, después de clases, con dos condiciones:

La primera es que antes de ir al centro comercial, comieran ya sea en casa de Kaoru o en casa de Tomoe.

Y la segunda, es que su hija llegara antes de las 20:00 hrs.

Tomoe acepto gustosa, comentando a la señora Kamiya que pasarían a comer a casa de ella, en el edificio Tonme, antes de ir al centro comercial, y que su hija estaría en casa antes de las 20:00 hrs.

Tomoe estaba muy contenta y fue a abrazar a su amiga Kaoru, las cuales vieron como Mitsuki no se acercaba a ellas y corrieron a abrazarla de igual manera, las tres estaban muy alegres y entusiastas.

Al final, todo acabo, Mitsuki y Tomoe se despidieron de la señora Kamiya, agradecieron una vez más la comida y salieron a la calle, para abordar su automóvil, madre e hija salieron a despedirlas a la puerta, Kaoru observaba como el auto en donde estaban sus amigas se perdía de su vista.

Fue en ese momento cuando la señora Kamiya, la cual se encontraba tras Kaoru, tomándola de los hombros, se acerco al oído de su hija y susurro –Creo que has encontrado amigas fabulosas, que se preocupan por ti y tu bienestar-.

-Si mama, creo que tienes razón, tengo grandes amigas-. Respondió la bella Kaoru, mirando a los ojos a su progenitora y pensando en sus adentros lo alegre y entusiasta que era Tomoe, y también lo tranquila y serena que era Mitsuki, Kaoru presentía que esto solo era el inicio de sus aventuras en la universidad.

**_Un nuevo capítulo ha sido concluido, muchas gracias de nueva cuenta a todos los que leen esta historia y dejan sus comentarios, ya saben, todo aquí es bienvenido, agradezco en especial a esta persona_**

**_Angel Zoe: No tienes de que agradecer por que conteste, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, y no, no miento, esta es la primera historia que escribo, me alegra que te guste la manera en que desarrollo todo, y bueno, he aquí un capitulo mas, espero te siga agradando y nos veremos en una nueva ocasión._**

**_He tenido un poco de problemas para escribir y actualizar, tengo bastante trabajo, pero espero seguir actualizando rápidamente, así que nos veremos en la próxima ocasión._**

**_PD: He tenido bastantes problemas para nombrar los capítulos, así que no me maten si suenan mal._**


	6. Un chico cualquiera

_**El diario de una espada**_

_**Por supuesto ninguno de los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin me pertenece, todos ellos pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki.**_

_**Aquellos que desconozcan de la obra de Rurouni Kenshin, si me pertenecen (aun cuando no lo puedo demostrar), o al menos la parte de su personalidad y diálogos.**_

_**Aquí la sexta parte, disfrútenla.**_

El reloj en la muñeca de Kaoru marcaba las 8:30 hrs, llevaba bastante tiempo de sobra, Kaoru se levanto muy temprano, desayuno junto a sus padres, les dio el beso de despedida y salió de su casa con dirección a la escuela.

El día anterior el señor Kamiya recibió la noticia de su esposa, en donde Kaoru después de la escuela acompañaría a Tomoe y Mitsuki al centro comercial, el padre de la kendoka no estaba tan convencido del asunto, dado que tenía las mismas preocupaciones que manifestaba su esposa un poco antes de irse las amigas de Kaoru, pero su esposa le convenció de que todo estaría bien, ya que un joven que trabaja para la familia de Tomoe, acompañaría y resguardaría a las chicas en sus compras .Kaoru no estaba segura de que Tomoe mencionara que el tal Miko trabajara para su familia, pero no dijo nada a sus padres, para que le otorgaran el permiso.

-No sería mejor que las acompañara-. Sugirió un preocupado señor Kamiya

Kaoru no había pensado en esa posibilidad, y pensó que no era lo mejor que pudiera ocurrir, aun cuando a su padre le tenía mucha confianza y siempre se llevaba muy bien con sus amigas, una chica no podía conversar libremente, teniendo a su padre a su lado, definitivamente esa no era una opción.

Kaoru miro con ojos de cordero a su madre, la cual comprendió el mensaje, y le comento a su esposo.

-No debes de pensar que ocurrirá nada malo, eso no está bien, y deja de preocuparte hombre, estoy segura de que Kaoru y sus amigas estarán bien, además, no has pensado en que mañana por la tarde tienes alumnos que atender en el dojo, y no puedes dejarlos abandonados-. Comento la señora Kamiya a su marido.

Al final Kaoru consiguió el consentimiento de sus padres y de ese modo, ella acompañaría a sus amigas, sin padre alguno.

Ella estaba muy contenta cuando iba en camino a la escuela, lo único que deseaba era ver de nueva cuenta a Tomoe, a Mitsuki y también…

De pronto Kaoru se detuvo, era verdad, lo había olvidado por completo, también vería a Kenshin Himura, aquel chico que no solo era guapo, también era fuerte y lo más importante, fue la persona que la ayudo cuando cayo inconsciente frente a Mutaito.

Mientras pensaba en esto, Kaoru empezó a caminar e inconsciente, comenzó a peinarse con los dedos, lo cual era absurdo, dado a que estaba perfectamente peinada, o al menos lo estaba hasta hace unos momentos.

Kaoru llego al salón 599, en donde ella toma clases y entro en el.

Inmediatamente observo a su amiga Tomoe, la cual estaba sentada en una banca, con un celular en la mano. Kaoru se acerco hacia ella y la saludo alegremente.

-¡Tomoe!-. Gritaba entusiasta Kaoru, mientras abrazaba fuertemente a la joven de piel blanca.

-¡Hola Kaoru!-. Decía Tomoe con una sonrisa en sus labios –Acabo de ultimar los detalles para que Mitsuki venga a recogernos a la salida.

-Sí claro, eso supuse al ver en tus manos el celular-Respondió cortésmente la chica de ojos azules, mientras observaba el salón, buscando a un chico con el cabello rojo, pero sin encontrarlo

-Buenos días chicos-. Interrumopio la voz de la profesora Kori – vamos a empezar la clase, así que por favor, tomen asiento-. Anunciaba la profesora, mientras preparaba el material de la clase.

La clase comenzó, sin embargo Kenshin no llego sino hasta 20 minutos después, cuando la profesora Kori concluía el tema de la era megalítica e iniciaba con "Arquitectura sumeria-babilónica". Dado que la puerta del salón estaba abierta, Kenshin pudo escabullirse, aprovechando un descuido de la profesora.

Creyendo Kenshin que se había salvado, se sentó en una banca distante, mientras Kaoru y Tomoe la miraban sin exclamar palabra alguna, para no llamar la atención de la profesora.

-Bueno, pasemos a la arquitectura sumeria-babilónica, ¿Alguien puede hablarme de la importancia de esta en la arquitectura universal?, que tal usted señor Himura, ¿Qué puede comentarnos de ella?-. Preguntaba la profesora Kori, mirando directamente al chico pelirrojo.

Kenshin no esperaba algo así, y empezó a balbucear tontamente:

-Bueno profesora, claramente Mesopotamia fue una de las primeras civilizaciones, y todo el mundo sabe la importancia de sus viviendas y palacios-. Contestaba Kenshin tartamudeando nerviosamente.

-Vaya señor Himura, usted no es muy buen orador, tampoco es un excelente conocedor de la arquitectura sumeria-babilónica, y mucho menos es un chico con apropiados modales a la hora de entrar-. Ironizo la profesora Kori, observando ceñuda a Kenshin.

Kenshin no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero sabía que debía quedar callado, ante el comentario de su mentora, así la profesora Kori continuo:

-Salga inmediatamente de mi clase, no lo quiero ver hasta dentro de un mes, siempre y cuando, haya aprendido modales a la hora de entra a mi clase-. Con voz firme.

Kenshin completamente desconcertado obedeció, si algo había aprendido de su relación con su sensei Hiko, era que a un maestro se le debe de obedecer de inmediato, claro, al menos que quieras algo peor en tu haber, fue así como el chico de ojos violetas se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Sin embargo, soy una mujer razonable, y comprendo a los jóvenes, he oído que tanto usted como el señor Mutaito, tienen más tarde una sesión de prueba extra-clase, en kendo-. Pronunciaba estas palabras la profesora Kori, con una enorme sonrisa.

-Más tarde asistiré a esa extra-clase, y si demuestra ser un buen kendoka, lo dejare asistir de nueva cuenta a mis clases-. Exclamaba muy satisfecha la profesora, ante tal muestra de bondad que mostraba.

Kenshin sonrió, y exclamo alegremente, mirando a la profesora directamente a los ojos –Me parece bien, espero no decepcionarla-.

-Eso espero yo también, mientras tanto, retírese de mi clase-. Dijo cortantemente la mentora Kori, corriendo a Kenshin.

Kaoru y Tomoe miraban sorprendidas toda la escena, preocupadas por lo que pudiera ocurrirle a Kenshin, sin embargo, se tranquilizaron al escuchar la clausula que la profesora Kori había colocado, dado a que Kenshin era un excelente combatiente.

La clase concluyo una hora después, la profesora se retiro, fue en ese momento cuando Kenshin ingreso de nuevo al salón y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Tomoe y Kaoru.

-Que tal Tomoe-. Dijo el chico, saludando.

-Vaya Ken, no has cambiado mucho, aun se te pegan las cobijas-. Decía riendo la bella chica de ojos oscuros.

Kenshin rio ante el comentario, posteriormente observo a Kaoru, la cual se encontraba al lado de Tomoe.

-Buenos días señorita Kamiya-. Saludo Kenshin de forma cortes, cambiando bruscamente su saludo, con respecto al que anteriormente le había dado a su amiga Tomoe.

-Hola joven Kenshin-. Contesto una tímida Kaoru.

-¿Señorita?, ¿joven?-. Decía confusa Tomoe -¿Qué acaso no se conocían antes o qué?

-Tomoe tiene razón, ¿Qué te parece si solo me llamas Kaoru, y yo solo te llamo Kenshin?-. Pregunto la kendoka.

-Diría que no hay ningún problema-. Contesto el pelirrojo, emitiendo una sonrisa.

-Por cierto, quisiera de nuevo agradecerte…..ía Kaoru, cuando fue interrumpida en sus palabras, dado a que una mano tomaba su brazo y le gritaba:

-¿Crees que todo acabo?, tu me perteneces, no olvides que tienes una cuenta que pagar conmigo-. Exclamaba un furioso Mutaito a Kaoru.

-¡Suéltame!-. Dijo firmemente Kaoru

-No has escuchado, suéltala-. Susurro una segunda voz fríamente, pero lo suficientemente fuerte, para que la escucharan los presentes.

-¡No te metas imbécil!-. Respondió un mas furioso Mutaito, volteando a ver a la persona que se inmiscuía en sus asuntos.

Perplejo quedo Mutaito, al encontrarse frente a frente, aquellos mismos ojos dorados, que días antes, lo hubieran dejado tendido en la tierra del parque.

-Muy bien chicos, continuemos la clase anterior, tomen asiento por favor-. Interrumpió la escena un pequeño hombre calvo y bigotón, el cual directamente fue a sentarse al escritorio.

Mutaito soltó a Kaoru y se alejo de aquel trió, sentándose en una banca lo más alejada posible del escritorio.

Fue hasta ese momento, cuando los ojos violetas de Kenshin, mostraron su tono violeta habitual y los 3, tomaron asiento.

Mutaito estaba sorprendido –"Aquello que he sentido, ¿acaso es miedo?"-. Pensó Mutaito –"Claro que no, solo me he impresionado un poco, aunque lo mejor será que me aleje de Kaoru, mientras reúno información de aquel sujeto"-. Concluía su pensamiento, poniendo toda su atención al largo cabello de Kaoru, que colgaba tras su espalda.

La clase de matemáticas comenzó, Kaoru estaba impresionada por la forma tan brusca con la Mutaito tomo su brazo y le grito, estaba segura de que muchas veces lo hubiera querido hacer, pero nunca frente a personas extrañas, pero lo que más impresionada la dejo, fue aquello que vio en los ojos del patán –"Acaso era miedo lo que vi en su mirada"-. Pensó Kaoru.

El tiempo paso, y la clase termino, el profesor salió del salón e inmediatamente le siguió Mutaito, no sin antes mirar de nueva cuenta a Kaoru y a Kenshin, sin decir palabra alguna, se retiro del salón.

-¡Ayyyy, ese Mutaito que se cree!-. Exclamo fuertemente una indignada Tomoe –Menos mal que Kenshin lo calmo, si no a esta hora, estarían velando a ese idiota, ya que lo hubiera estrangulado-. Decía una Tomoe bastante furiosa, mientras fingía con sus manos, estar ahorcando a alguien.

-Es cierto, doblemente gracias Kenshin-. Agradeció la joven kendoka.

-No tiene nada de que agradecer señorita Kaoru, digo, Kaoru, quien lo tranquilizo fue la llegada del profesor-. Decía Kenshin con modestia.

Las clases continuaron, entre clase y clase Kaoru, Tomoe y Kenshin hablaban animadamente, en poco tiempo Kaoru hablaba con confianza ante Kenshin, digo, el la había salvado dos veces de las garras de Mutaito, genrando en ella una confianza infinita en el pelirrojo, y aunque Kenshin también hablaba animadamente con ella, frecuentemente anteponía la palabra señorita, al nombre de Kaoru, sin embargo siempre era corregido por Tomoe, cuando eso llegaba a suceder.

El día escolar llego a su fin, todos los alumnos abandonaron el salón, dejando a ese trió, completamente solos.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos, las compras esperan-. Exclamaba Tomoe a su amiga.

-Si, claro Tomoe-. Respondía Kaoru, levantándose de su asiento y caminando.

-Señorita Kaoru-. Decía Kenshin, mientras sorpresivamente detenía el caminar de Kaoru, tomándola de la mano, sin embargo, en esta ocasión era delicadamente, y casi susurrando el pelirrojo exclamo- Por favor, manténgase alejada de ese tal Mutaito, al parecer, es bastante peligroso-. Concluyo Kenshin.

Kaoru observaba como la mano de Kenshin tomaba la suya y sonrojada musito –Claro Kenshin, pero no creas que soy una indefensa chica, se defenderme ante idiotas como él y por última vez, solo dime Kaoru-.

Fue hasta ese momento, cuando Kenshin se percato de que había tomado inconscientemente la mano de Kaoru, rápidamente la soltó y sonrojado respondió –Claro señorita Kaoru, digo, Kaoru.

Tomoe se acerco a aquel par, y miro a los ojos a Kenshin y expreso –No sé porque te comportas tan extraño Ken-.

Kenshin se sonrojo aun mas, y Kaoru se dirigió había la puerta, hasta que se percato de que alguien estaba bloqueándola.

-¡Vaya Kenshin, con esos colores pareces una zanahoria con pelos rojos!-. Exclamo un chico delgado con el cabello alborotado, un pantalón de mezclilla, una camisa zafada y en la frente una cinta roja.

-¡Cállate Sanosuke!-. Dijo Tomoe a aquel chico de cabello alborotado

-Si Sano, calla por una vez en tu vida-. Repitió Kenshin al chico de camisa zafada.

-Que humor tienen, acaso murió alguien-. Respondió Sanosuke –Yo que vengo desde la facultad de derecho a saludarlos y miren como me reciben, bueno, como sea, vámonos Kenshin, nos esperan para jugar un partido de futbol-. Conluyo Sanosuke, sin importarle nada mas.

-Lo lamento Sano, pero más tarde tengo una sesión extra-clase de Kendo, así que no podre ir con ustedes-. Se disculpo Kenshin.

-¿Kendo?, jajaja, no me digas que vas a volver a dar palizas, eso quiero verlo, espérame un momento-. Exclamo Sanosuke, retirándose del salón.

Kaoru miraba extrañada esa escena y pregunto a Tomoe quien era aquel chico.

-¿El?, bueno, es un bueno para nada, pero es un buen amigo, era compañero de Ken y mío en el bachillerato, y por lo que veo entro a estudiar derecho en esta universidad, o ¿no es así Kenshin?-. Pregunto la linda chica de ojos oscuros.

-Sano es mi mejor amigo Kaoru, es un gran chico y un excelente camarada-. Le explicaba sonriente Kenshin a la kendoka.

-Listo-. Decía Sanosuke, ingresando de nueva cuenta al salón –Ya les comente a los cuates que no iríamos, y en lugar de eso, partiríamos a romper caras a tu taller-. Comentaba alegremente Sanosuke.

-Oye Sanosuke, ¿a qué taller entraste?-. Pregunto curiosa Tomoe.

-Como todo gran hombre, entre a boxeo-. Decía orgulloso el chico de la cinta roja.

-Si claro, un gran hombre que usa listones en la frente-. Comentaba burlonamente Tomoe.

-¡Es una cinta, no un listón!-. Exclamo molesto Sanosuke.

Kaoru rompió a reír ante tal escena, pocas veces había visto algo tan gracioso, fue en ese momento en el que Sanosuke se percato de ella.

.Y esta chica, ¿Quién es?-. Pregunto Sanosuke intrigado.

-Ella es mi amiga Kaoru Kamiya y de una vez te advierto Sanosuke Sagara, no quiero que endulces el oído de Kaoru con tus palabras bobas ¿entendido?-. Amenazo la linda chica de piel pálida.

-Por dios mujer, ¿por quién me tomas?-. Se defendía Sanosuke.

-Si claro, como si Megumi no contara-. Respondía Tomoe.

-Bueno, es que Megumi era un bomboncito, y no podía dejar que se escapara, pero tu actual amiga es poco femenina, es fea, con cuerpo de hombre y poco llamativa, nunca me gustaría andar con alguien así-. Decía Sanosuke, menospreciando a Kaoru.

Kaoru no pasaba desapercibida todos esos malos comentarios hacia su persona, cada vez que Sanosuke comentaba un insulto hacia Kaoru, en la cabeza de la chica de ojos azules, aparecía un pequeña vena. Al poder contar 3 venitas en su frente, Kaoru no aguanto mas y le dio un golpe a Sanosuke, haciéndolo volar afuera del salón, rompiendo una pared del mismo, pared que como buena historia de personajes japonés, no se sabrá quién la repara.

-Vámonos Tomoe, adiós Kenshin-. Exclamaba una claramente molesta Kaoru, la cual caminaba rápidamente hacia la puerta.

-Nos vemos Ken, y suerte en Kendo-. Se despedía la linda Tomoe de su amigo y proseguía a seguir a su amiga.

Kenshin se despidió de sus amigas y salió a buscar el lugar en donde Sanosuke hubiera caído.

Loe encontró tendido en una fosa de arena, cercana a la pista de atletismo, con aquellos tan famosos ojos en forma de remolino y con un chichón bastante grande.

-Hay Sanosuke, nunca aprenderás-. Decía un Kenshin resignado a su amigo.

Kaoru salió directamente al estacionamiento, bastante molesta por los comentarios de Sanosuke, aun cuando Tomoe intentaba tranquilizarla, contando lo idiota e inmaduro que era Sanosuke.

-Además Kaoru, tu eres muy bonita-. Concluyo Tomoe.

Kaoru detuvo su caminar, y giro a mirar a su amiga con aquellos llorosos ojos con los que dibujan los japoneses.

-¿En serio lo crees?-. Cuestionaba una llorosa Kaoru.

-Claro, y no soy la única, al parecer Ken también opina lo mismo, dado a que actúa muy raro cuando esta en frente de ti-. Decía una picara Tomoe, logrando que Kaoru se pusiera completamente roja y silenciosa.

Ambas chicas continuaron su camino rumbo al estacionamiento de la facultad, en donde ya estaba esperándolas Mitsuki, ambas las saludaron con un caluroso abrazo y Tomoe le pidió a Mitsuki, que fueran directamente a su casa.

Así las chicas abordaban el vehículo, el cual en esa ocasión era un lujoso Ferrari, mientras un par de ojos miraban cada movimiento realizado por las chicas desde una motocicleta deportiva.

* * *

Kenshin ya había logrado poner en si a Sanosuke y ambos se dirigieron al gimnasio de exhibición, en donde daban las clases de Kendo de la universidad.

Al ingresar al gimnasio, una veintena de alumnos estaban platicando, todos ellos sentados alrededor del área de prácticas.

-Voy a sentarme en las tribunas, quiero ver cada detalle de tus peleas, si puedes, rompe unos cuantos huesos-. Exclamaba sonriente Sanosuke a su amigo.

El pelirrojo asintió y se acerco al área de prácticas, justo cuando iba a entablar conversación con uno de esos chicos, un gran estruendo se escucho y una gran nube de humo blanco apareció entre todos.

Kenshin se preguntaba que era aquello, cuando el sonido de una guitarra eléctrica resonó en todo el gimnasio y de aquella gran nube de humo, apareció un hombre alto y delgado, el cual portaba un uniforme de Kendo, sin embargo lo que le extraño a Kenshin, fue el corte de cabello tan parecido a Elvis Presley, el cual al verlo, se podría decir que Elvis no murió, solo transmuto a aquel sujeto.

-Bienvenidos sean chicos y chicas, a esta clase que iluminara sus mentes, enaltecerá su espíritu-. Comento aquel sujeto con una voz escandalosa.

-Yo soy Hiro Nagawua, aunque pueden llamarme: sensei Hiro, Hiro el magnífico, maestro Hiro, ilustrísima Hiro, campeonísimo Hiro, honorable Hiro, escojan el que más les agrade-. Concluyo el hombre de peinado estrafalario, con una gran sonrisa hacia sus alumnos.

Un alumno levanto la mano, era Kenshin, el profesor lo observo y dijo:

-Si niña, ¿Qué ocurre?-.

-Soy chico-. Corrigió el pelirrojo con una gotita detrás de la cabeza.

-Me vale, ¿Qué quieres?-. Pregunto el sensei Hiro.

-La verdad señor, yo solo venia a informarle que solo asistiré a los ensayos de pelea y a las competencias de la escuela, dado a que mi maestro de Kendo, no tolerara que asista con usted-. Concluyo Kenshin, ante el asombro de los presentes.

Sin embargo, cada palabra que exclamo Kenshin, no sorprendió al campeonísimo Hiro, si no que provoco que varias venas de enojo aparecieran en su cabeza y gritando a Kenshin dijo:

-No me importa lo que tu maestro de cuarta te haya dicho, aquí yo, "El valiente Hiro", ganador de 6 veces del tercer lugar en la historia del torneo nacional de Kendo, no tolerara esos desprecios, así que vete acostumbrando a la idea, y dado de que me has hecho enfadar, esto será un ensayo de pelea para ti muchachito, tu tendrás el honor de enfrentarte con los mejores de mi equipo de Kendo-. Concluyo el sensei Hiro, con ojos llenos de ira, toda ella dirigida hacia una sola persona, Kenshin Himura.

Sanosuke no podía aguantar más la risa, y estallo en una sonora carcajada que retumbo en cada centímetro del gimnasio.

-¿Quién se atreve de burlarse de las palabras del magnífico Hiro?-. Grito furioso el campeonísimo Hiro.

-Soy yo, Sanosuke Sagara, y me burlo de lo patético que es usted, ¡nunca ha podido ganar el primer lugar del torneo nacional de Kendo!-. Se mofo despectivamente Sanosuke, para volver a estallar en una sonora carcajada.

-Muchacho estúpido, como te atreves a decir tales palabras, ¡denle una lección de buenos modales!-. Continuo gritando el magnífico Hiro, y una cantidad cercana de 60 personas aparecieron de la nada, y todas se dirigieron a Sanosuke, con intención de aniquilarlo a golpes.

-¡Perfecto, vengan y demuéstrenme de que son capaces!-. Comento un emocionado Sanosuke, chocando sus puños entre sí.

Cual fue la sorpresa del sensei Hiro, cuando pasados unos minutos, la mitad de sus chicos, yacían tendidos en el suelo, incapaces de ponerse en pie.

-Elegante Hiro-. Interrumpió Kenshin, mientras aquella golpiza se llevaba a cabo –Que le parece si detenemos esto, y me permite pelear con su mejor alumno, así le demostrare que mis habilidades son superiores a lo que usted cree-. Termino Kenshin, mientras el ruido de una puerta al abrirse se escucho en la atmosfera ruidosa del gimnasio.

Era la profesora Kori, la cual entraba con elegante caminar, en dirección al área de prácticas, en donde actualmente se libraba una batalla, observo a la multitud de chicos tendidos y exclamo molesta:

-Pensé que esperarías a que llegara, para iniciar los enfrentamientos Hiro-.

El maestro Hiro se quedo estático ante aquella reclamación, cuando al fin paso la sorpresa exclamo amigablemente a la profesora Kori.

-Querida profesora Kori, adelante, esto apenas comienza, Mushashino apenas peleara-.

-¿Mushashino?, ¿Con quién peleara?, por favor dímelo-. Exclamo un poco impaciente la profesora Kori.

-Peleara ante aquel chico-. Dijo el sensei Hiro, señalando a Kenshin.

-¿Contra Himura?, estás seguro Hiro, Mushashino es tu mejor peleador, digo, no es la gran cosa, pero no sabes nada de este chico, puede ser un novato en esto del kendo-. Cuestiono alarmada la profesora Kori.

-El señor Himura ha alardeado de tener habilidades superiores que mis alumnos, querida Kori, así que, veremos de lo que es capaz-. Respondió de una forma fastidiosa el campeonísimo Hiro.

Kenshin miraba estupefacto aquella escena, mientras Sanosuke, golpeaba y dejaba inconsciente al último de los personajes que lo habían atacado, pero eso, a nadie le importaba, todos los espectadores solo observaban la mediana y delgada figura de Kenshin Himura.

Pasados unos minutos, Kenshin salió de los vestidores completamente cambiado, con el traje tradicional de pelea de Kendo, más cuando el pelirrojo iba a colocarse los protectores necesarios para la práctica de este deporte el sensei Hiro exclamo:

-Para nada chico, esta pelea será sin protección, así que ni lo pienses-.

A Kenshin no le importaba pelear sin la protección, pero no estaba seguro de que el otro chico estaba tan seguro sin ella, pero no comento nada.

Fue así como tomo una shinai, y se preparo a enfrentar a quien tuviera como oponente, cuyo nombre era Mushashino, mientras Sanosuke y la profesora Kori estaban sentados en la tribuna y Sano gritaba apoyando a su amigo:

-¡Vamos Kenshin, dale una paliza-.

-"Pobre tonto, no sabe lo que le espera con Mushashino, si tan solo un golpe de su shinai contacta con el, terminara con varios huesos rotos"-. Pensó el maestro Hiro, mientras observaba a Sanosuke, como alentaba a su amigo.

El profesor Hiro estaba muy confiado dado a que Mushashino solo había perdido una pelea, la cual perdió hace dos años en la final de campeonato de Kendo.

-Bien Mushashino acércate al área de pelea-. Grito el elegante Hiro.

Un chico de enorme estatura y complexión se acerco a la arena de combate, y se coloco delante del pelirrojo, la verdad es que parecía un gran elefante, en contra de una insignificante hormiga.

-Buen muchachos, ya saben las reglas del kendo, este encuentro será sin límite de tiempo, así que quiero ver una pelea justa-. Dijo el maestro Hiro, desde afuera del área de combate.

Una campana marcaria el inicio del encuentro, fue así como inicio el combate.

Aquel sujeto llamado Mushashino ataco violentamente a Kenshin, empuñando su shinai, y tratando de contactar al pelirrojo, se abalanzo sobre él.

Un gran golpe cayó en el lugar en donde se encontraba Kenshin, destruyendo gran parte del suelo y levantando una gran nube de polvo.

Mushashino y el sensei Hiro, estaban seguros de que todo acabo, sin embargo, al desaparecer la gran nube de polvo, se percataron que no había nadie.

-¿A dónde se fue?-. Se preguntaron ambas personas, buscando por todas partes al pelirrojo.

Solo hasta que escucharon un grito de batalla, el cual provenía de por encima de Mushashino, se percataron de su presencia.

- Estilo Hiten Mitsurugi-. Decía fuertemente Kenshin, mientras por la parte de arriba caía sobre Mushashino y con su shinai golpeaba el hombro derecho de este mismo, para posteriormente caer en pie y abandonar la arena de batalla.

Hiro siguió con la mirada al chico que acababa de salir de la plataforma, y cuando iba a anunciar a Mushashino como ganador, escucho un gran golpe que caía sobre el área de combate, inmediatamente volteo y observo a su mejor estudiante caer inconsciente sobre la arena.

-Si no le molesta, me retirare por hoy, y solo comuníqueme las fechas de ensayo de peleas o competencias, si es tan amable Sensei Hiro-. Decía el chico de ojos violetas, mientras se dirigía a los vestidores.

El sensei Hiro tenía aquellos ojos grandes de sorpresa, que los japoneses colocan a sus animaciones; no sabía que decir o replicar.

-Eso es Ken, venciste a aquel mastodonte sin problemas-. Gritaba Sanosuke, mientras la profesora Kori miraba intrigada como Kenshin se apartaba de la arena de combate.

Pasados unos minutos, Kenshin salió completamente cambiado y se dirigió en dirección de Sanosuke y la profesora Kori.

-Eres un excelente peleador Kenshin, y yo soy mujer de palabra, puedes volver a asistir a mis clases a partir de mañana por la mañana-. Exclamo la profesora Kori.

-Me temo mi estimada amiga Kori, que le será imposible asistir a tu clases, mañana temprano asistirá el Instituto Tecnológico Nacional a realizar un ensayo de pelea, y me interesa que Kenshin, siga demostrando sus grandes habilidades ante todos nosotros-. Interrumpió el elegante Hiro.

-Estoy seguro de que Kenshin Himura será un gran campeón nacional, claro, bajo mi tutela-. Concluyo el maestro Hiro, con una sonora carcajada y colocando su mano en el hombro de Kenshin, tal como si siempre hubiera creído en el.

-Lo lamento mucho profesor, pero ya le comente que mi maestro Hiko, no quiere que interrumpa con nada su entrenamiento-. Se disculpo Kenshin ante el sensei Hiro.

-¿Hiko?, no te referirás al maestro Hiko Seijūrō, bicampeón del título mundial de kendo o ¿sí?-. Cuestiono sorprendido el maestro Hiro.

-Bueno, no sabía que había sido dos veces campeón del mundo, pero, si, así es, mi maestro es Hiko Seijūrō-. Respondió modestamente el chico de ojos violetas.

El profesor no dijo nada mas, y se quedo hecho roca, con la boca totalmente abierta y cayendo de espaldas.

-Bueno, si no hay más remedio, nos veremos mañana sensei Hiro, vámonos Sanosuke y hasta luego profesora Kori-. Interrumpió Kenshin sin darle importancia a aquel desmayo del elegante Hiro.

-Hasta luego Himura, pensaba hacer una evaluación continua mañana, pero solo dejare una guía de preguntas para ti, así que pídesela a la señorita Yukishiro mañana, todo para que vengas concentrado para el combate, también pensaba dár esa facilidad al señor Honda, pero no lo veo por ningún lado, ¿de casualidad no lo has visto?-. Cuestiono la profesora Kori.

-"Que"-. Pensó Kenshin –"Acaso Mutaito debería de estar aquí, eso solo significaba que lo más probable es que hubiera seguido a…."

Kenshin sabia que si Mutaito había faltado a esto, solo podría significar que estuviera haciendo algo que le importase mas, ¡que mejor que seguir a Kaoru!, Kenshin no tendría de que preocuparse si Enishi estaba con Tomoe, pero lo mejor era asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien.

-¡Vámonos Sano y profesores mañana nos veremos!-. Grito Kenshin echando a correr directamente a la puerta del gimnasio.

-Enseguida-. Contesto Sano, siguiendo inmediatamente a su amigo.

Mientras aquel par salía del gimnasio, los profesores Hiro y Kori, miraban con curiosidad al chico pelirrojo y se preguntaban en sus mentes:

-"¿Quién será aquel chico?, lo sabré con el debido tiempo, pero algo es seguro, Kenshin Himura no es un chico cualquiera"-.

_**Ya saben se aceptan criticas, comentarios, sugerencias, etc, etc.**_

_**Agradezco a las personas que leen y dejan sus reviews, especialmente a:**_

_**therisa-oxox: Me alegra bastante que les agrade esta historia, también me agrada que la disfruten al leerla tanto como yo al escribirla, saludos.**_

_**angel zoe: ¿Creo que eres la primera que lees los capítulos después que actualizo?, jaja, eso me agrada bastante, y también opino lo mismo tu, Tomoe es linda, es mas que linda diría yo, sabes, te voy a confiar algo de lo que probablemente ya se hayan percatado algunos, tratare de colocar la mayoría de personajes importantes de Rurouni Kenshin en esta historia, así que tarde o temprano todos aparecerán, esto lo comento por si esperan que aparezca alguien en especial, esto es algo que te confió, y bueno, creo que es todo por ahora, igualmente, que tengas bastantes éxitos en tu haber.**_

_**Bien eso es todo por ahora, hasta la próxima actualización **_


	7. Deuda

_**El diario de una espada**_

_**Por supuesto ninguno de los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin me pertenece, todos ellos pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki.**_

_**Aquellos que desconozcan de la obra de Rurouni Kenshin, si me pertenecen (aun cuando no lo puedo demostrar), o al menos la parte de su personalidad y diálogos.**_

_**Aquí la séptima parte, disfrútenla.**_

Mientras Kenshin y Sanosuke estaban en el gimnasio de exhibición de la universidad: Tomoe, Mitsuki y Kaoru se dirigían hacia el edificio Tonme, el cual era la casa de la familia Yukishiro.

En el camino Tomoe y Kaoru platicaban animadamente, insultando a Sanosuke con todo lo que se les ocurría.

-Y también tiene cabeza de chorlito-. Decía alegremente Tomoe.

-Tienes razón-. Completaba Kaoru el comentario, mientras ambas reían por la idea.

Tras 30 minutos de camino, llegaron al edificio Tonme.

El edificio Tonme era un alto e imponente inmueble, cubierto por miles de ventanas de todos los tamaños y desde afuera se podía admirar el gran lujo que en él albergaba.

Mitsuki las dejo frente al edificio, Tomoe la invito a pasar, pero ella rechazo la invitación, dado a que se encontraba en horas de trabajo y no quería que el matrimonio Yukishiro formara una mala impresión de ella en su empleo.

-Bueno, pero nos acompañaras al centro comercial, de ahí no te escaparas-. Comento sonriente la chica de ojos oscuros.

-Claro que si-. Dijo Mitsuki, subiendo de nueva cuenta al Ferrari, y perdiéndose de vista de ambas chicas.

-Vamos Kaoru, entremos-. Exclamaba Tomoe a la joven kendoka. Ella asintió y ambas chicas se dirigieron al edificio, el cual era custodiado por 2 hombres, los cuales al ver a las chicas saludaron con un amable:

-Buenas tardes señoritas, bienvenidas-.

Aquel par saludaron cortésmente e ingresaron al edificio.

Kaoru ya había entrado una vez al edificio Tonme, aun así, le impresionaba todo el lujo y elegancia que en él había. El primer piso era un enorme vestíbulo con lámparas enormes de cristal colgando en el techo, hermosas y coloridas pinturas adornaban las paredes, cómodos y numerosos sillones estaban distribuidos por todo el lugar, al fondo se ubicaba una señorita, la cual atendía a las personas que ingresaban para comer en alguno de los diversos restaurants, indicando en que piso se ubicaba el que buscaban y aun costado se encontraban 4 elevadores.

Kaoru siempre se había preguntado el porqué de los 4 elevadores y que mejor que ese momento para disipar su duda.

-¿Los 4 elevadores?-. Comento sonriente Tomoe -El primero te lleva del piso 1 al 7 solamente; el segundo te lleva a cada piso del edificio y es uso exclusivo de la familia Yukishiro; el tercero te lleva solamente al primer piso, y del 8 al 15, en donde se encuentran las instalaciones deportivas, dado a que todas ellas cuentan con estándares oficiales, mi papa las renta a la federación olímpica japonesa, para que algunos de sus atletas entrenen; el cuarto elevador te lleva al primer piso, al universum en el piso 26, y a empleados que atienden los últimos 5 pisos-.

Antes solo había 2 elevadores, pero desde que mi mama vio semidesnudos a unos chicos, se crearon otros dos para evitar conflictos-. Concluyo Tomoe.

-Ahhh, ya entiendo-. Dijo Kaoru muy impresionada.

-Ven, vamos-. Dijo Tomoe dirigiéndose al segundo elevador.

Al acercarse al segundo elevador, una voz robótica interrumpió la caminata.

-"Identifíquese por favor"-. Fue lo que exclamo la voz robótica.

Tomoe inmediatamente coloco su mano en un scanner cercano que apareció, así mismo su pupila y la puerta del elevador se abrió inmediatamente, la misma voz se escucho nuevamente:

-"Bienvenida señorita Tomoe"-.

-Gracias Larry-. Dijo cortésmente la chica de piel blanca, ingresando al elevador.

Kaoru siguió a su amiga y cada vez estaba más impresionada.

Al ingresar ambas al elevador, Kaoru pudo percatarse lo amplio que era, en el podía caber fácilmente 35 personas y en la parte de enfrente había un gran tablón de cristal, el cual mostraba el número de cada piso y lo que era cada uno:

1-Vestíbulo y recepción.

2-Restaurant Árabe

3-Restaurant Italiano y francés.

4-Restaurant Japonés

5-Restaurant Mexicano

6-Restaurant Argentino

7-Restaurant Alemán y Hungaro

8-Pista de Hielo

9-Raquetbool

10-Cancha de futbol y pista de atletismo

11-Canchas de basquetbol

12-Canchas de tenis

13-Tiro con arco y tiro con pistola

14-Alberca olímpica y clavados

15- Gimnasio de exhibición

16-Comedor

17-Sala

18-Bar

19-Centro de entretenimiento

20-Sala de cine

21-Habitación señores Yukishiro

22-Estética y salón de belleza

23-Habitación de Tomoe

24-Habitación de Miko

25-Disco

26-Universum

27-Centro de convenciones o reuniones

28-Habitación de invitados

29-Observatorio

30-Cuarto de meditación

31-Habitación sensei Rikuu

32-Dojo

33-Gimnasio

34-Habitación Enishi

35-Laboratorio de Enishi

36-Acuario

37-Mariposario

38-Serpentario

39-Insectario

40-Jardín y huertos frutales

Ahora Kaoru comprendía a cuales cuidadores se refería Tomoe, en los últimos pisos.

-Bueno, no perdamos tiempo y vayamos directamente al comedor, ¿Qué te apetece comer Kaoru, comida italiana, árabe, francesa, escoge?-. Comento Tomoe a su amiga, apretando el numero 16.

Kaoru no sabía que decir, claramente ella no pensaba que pudiera escoger el tipo de comida.

-Bueno, nunca he comido nada árabe, sería bueno probar un poco si es posible-. Dijo sonriente la joven Kendoka.

-Claro que si-. Respondió Tomoe.

El elevador al fin llego al piso 16, la puerta se abrió y ambas chicas salieron de él.

Kaoru casi se cae de espaldas al ver aquella majestuosa y elegante estancia.

Una gigante araña de cristal colgaba por encima de sus cabezas, en las paredes diversas pinturas de todos tamaños y géneros artísticos, había también una gran cantidad de jarrones y armaduras que custodiaban las esquinas. En realidad eso parecía más un museo que un comedor.

Dos delicadas mesas de cristal se ubicaban en las esquinas, la primera tal parece era para beber té o café.

En la segunda, un gran ajedrez hecho de jade y orix, ubicaban todo el espacio de esta.

Y para culminar, una gran e imponente mesa ubicada en el centro del salón. Era inmensa, Kaoru podía calcular que en ella cabrían fácilmente 90 personas distribuidas cómodamente.

-Buenas tardes señorita Tomoe, ¿desea comer ya?-. Interrumpió una dulce chica el asombro de Kaoru.

-No lo sé Hana, ¿no han llegado mis papas?-. Cuestiono la chica de grandes y atractivos ojos oscuros.

-Su madre llego hace bastante tiempo, está en el piso 22 con la señorita Rina; su padre aun no llega del trabajo-. Dio a conocer la bella chica de nombre Hana.

-¿Y Enishi?-. Continúo interrogando Tomoe.

-El joven Enishi se encuentra como de costumbre en su laboratorio, tan pronto llego de la universidad, fue directamente a él-. Siguió informando Hana.

-En tal caso, ven Kaoru, vamos a ver a mi mama-. Exclamo la chica de piel pálida, tomando de la mano a la joven de ojos azules y dirigiéndose de nueva cuenta al elevador.

Fue así como ambas chicas se dirigieron al piso 22, una vez más se abrió el elevador y Kaoru miro de nueva cuenta asombrada.

El piso 22 era una gran estética, completamente pintada de azul rey, por un lado había sillas de corte de pelo, con su respectivo espejo por delante, por otro, grandes maquinas de las cuales Kaoru ignoraba su utilidad, el resto del piso estaba constituido por 3 grandes habitaciones que se encontraban cerrados, pintados de un color llamativo diferente cada uno.

Ambas chicas salieron del elevador, se escuchaba un gran alboroto, cientos de risas provenían de uno de los cuartos, o al menos aparentaban ser cientos de risas.

Kaoru y Tomoe se acercaron al cuarto en donde salía el gran alboroto, Tomoe toco la puerta y de inmediato Kaoru se llevo una gran sorpresa.

Una, una, como llamarlo, una persona con rostro bastante varonil, con el pelo largo completamente rojo, con un gran vestido de pequeños estampados florales y grandes zapatillas de tacón salió a recibirlas.

-¡Tomoe, linda!, años sin verte por acá-. Exclamo aquella persona efusivamente con una voz bastante aguda.

-Hola Rina, ¿Cómo has estado?-. Contesto sonriente Tomoe-

-Hay pequeña, bastante abandonada, dado a que tu madre y tu ya no vienen tan seguido como antes, de que sirve tener mi genio estético y perfeccionista si no puedo trabajar en mis obras de arte, o sea ustedes cariño, es como si a Miguel Ángel no le dieran una capilla Sixtina que pintar, o si a Da Vinci nunca se le hubiera otorgado la gracia de pintar la mona lisa, es decir, me siento vacía y robada-. Concluyo dramáticamente la persona cuyo nombre era Rina.

-Lo lamento mucho Rina, pero he estado ocupada con la universidad y las clases del profesor Rikuu-. Se disculpo Tomoe.

-Lo sé preciosa, ese profesor tuyo no es feo, tan solo le falta arreglarse un poco, aunque eso si no le perdonare si te tiene a ti sudando y sudando, aunque pensándolo bien, creo que ha hecho un magnífico trabajo, ahora que te veo bien, tienes un cuerpo de envidia-. Decía Rina, mientras se acercaba a Tomoe y con sus manos iba tomando algunas partes del cuerpo de Tomoe.

-Mira que estilizadas piernas, mira que cintura tan fina, esa cadera sensual, pechos firmes, sedoso y oscuro cabello, y esa mirada de ángel, he de decirte pequeña que siempre me muero de envidia al verte, y con ese cuerpo seguro has de tener más de un pretendiente-. Rio sagazmente Rina.

-Siempre he dicho que exageras Rina-. Concluyo Tomoe.

-Hay mi vida, con esas declaraciones no me extraña el porqué te quiero tanto, tanta simpatía junta, no es posible-. Continúo dramáticamente Rina.

-Ya Rina, solo haces que me sonroje contigo-. Rio la linda Tomoe.

Rina rio junto a Tomoe, y en eso se percato de Kaoru.

-Y tu linda, ¿Quién eres?-. Pregunto Rina intrigada.

-Deja presentarte a mi amiga Kaoru Kamiya, Kaoru ella es Rina Mitsuro, amiga de mi madre y de toda la familia, a lo mejor a excepción de Enishi, pero esa es otra historia.- Comento alegremente la linda chica de piel pálida.

-Mucho gusto, encantada de conocerla-. Exclamo Kaoru, realizando una cortes reverencia a Rina.

-El gusto es mío, encontrar a chicas tan bien educadas y encantadoras en estos tiempos es muy difícil, has de ser una niña especial, como para que Tomoe sea tu amiga-. Termino de decir Rina.

A kaoru no se le ocurrió nada que responder, por lo que se sonrojo un poco, causando una risita esporádica en Rina.

-Oye Rina, ¿No has visto a mama?-. Cambio el tema Tomoe.

-¿A tu madre?, hace poco estaba aquí arreglándole el cabello, creo que fue a ver al malhumorado de tu hermano-. Contesto cortantemente, como si hablar de Enishi le causara frustración.

-Mi hermano no es malhumorado, o al menos no lo era contigo, hasta que lo empezaste a acosar-. Aclaro alegremente Tomoe.

-Hay linda, pero como voy a dejar escapar a semejante hombre-. Dijo ilusionada Rina, con corazones rosas en lugar de ojos.

-Nunca cambiaras Rina, pero bueno, nos vemos, tenemos prisa, hasta luego Rina-. Se despidió Tomoe.

-Adiós señorita Rina-. Dijo Kaoru, siguiendo a su amiga, pero Rina ya no les prestaba atención, ella vagaba ya en sus pensamientos, bailando sola por toda la habitación una especie de vals y decía susurrando- "Enishi, bailemos para toda la eternidad"-.

Ambas chicas subieron de nueva cuenta al ascensor, Tomoe esta vez marco el botón con el numero 35, en el camino Tomoe le conto a Kaoru que a Rina siempre le había gustado su hermano, o al menos desde los 15 años, pero a partir de que Enishi cumplió la mayoría de edad, Rina ha estado haciendo de todo, para que él salga con ella.

Tomoe rio abiertamente, Kaoru no sabía si reír o no.

-Mis padres se divierten a menudo, observando a Rina intentando seducir a Enishi-. Decía una vez mas Tomoe.

Kaoru se imaginaba aquellas escenas, y no sabía cómo los señores Yukishiro podían divertirse ante aquella situación.

El elevador se detuvo en el piso 35, ambas chicas salieron de él, frente a ellas, se encontraron a una bella y alta mujer, de piel pálida y cabello oscuro, vestida elegantemente, conversando con lo que parecía ser una pantalla plana en una puerta gigante de acero.

-Vamos Enishi, deja de trabajar un momento y ven a comer conmigo-. Exclamo con voz angelical la bella mujer.

-Lo siento mama, pero tengo que preparar algunas cosas para mi viaje de mañana y aun me falta demasiado, lo lamento, pero con gusto más tarde cenare con ustedes-. Dijo una persona que aparecía en la pantalla.

-¿Es una promesa?-. Cuestiono la elegante mujer.

-Es una promesa-. Respondió firmemente el chico de la pantalla.

-Bueno, siendo así te dejo, nos vemos más tarde, te quiero hijo-. Se despidió la mujer de piel blanca.

-Y yo a ti mama-. Dijo por última vez Enishi, y la apantalla se apago.

Fue en ese momento cuando la elegante y bella mujer de piel pálida, giro sobre si y se encontró frente a las chicas.

-¡Linda!, ¿Cómo te fue en la universidad?-. Exclamo feliz la dama.

-Bien ma, ¿otra vez Enishi trabaja?-. Pregunto la linda chica de ojos oscuros.

-Así es Tomoe, realmente me preocupa que casi nunca descanse, no es normal, creo que realmente perder ese encuentro lo cambio demasiado, aun cuando intente actuar como siempre, el ya no es el mismo-. Decía tristemente la madre de Tomoe.

-Espero que logre ganar el torneo que se aproxima, estoy segura que eso traerá de nuevo al Enishi que todos queremos ver-. Menciono firme y emocionada Tomoe.

-Eso espero linda, eso espero-. Contesto la madre de Tomoe y se acerco a Kaoru.

-Hola, tú has de ser Kaoru Kamiya, mi hija ha hablado maravillas de ti y de tu madre, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Mei Yukishiro, encantada de conocerte-. Y realizo una cortes reverencia frente a Kaoru.

Kaoru hizo lo mismo y agradeció las buenas palabras, en realidad estaba una vez más sorprendida, la señora Yukishiro era muy parecida a Tomoe, tal pareciera que era la versión mayor de su amiga.

Las tres regresaron al comedor, ahí pidieron comida Árabe al restaurant, e iniciaron una plática muy amena mientras comían.

Kaoru fue cuestionada sobre sus gustos, distracciones, su familia y cosas por demás, por una amigable señora Mei.

-¿Y qué tal Kaoru?, ¿Cómo se porta mi ángel en la escuela?, ella me dice que no tiene novio, pero realmente lo llego a dudar, porque ella es muy hermosa-. Pregunto abiertamente la señora Mei a Kaoru.

-Bueno, en realidad eso es lo mismo que piensa la señorita Rina, pero déjenme decirle señora, que Tomoe no tiene novio o algo parecido, al menos no uno que yo sepa-. Respondio alegremente la joven Kendoka, mientras tomaba con su cubierto un pedazo de carne relleno de piñón y comía.

-Ves ma, te lo dije-. Se levanto enérgicamente Tomoe de su asiento y señalo a su amiga con una cuchara –Mas no puedo decir lo mismo de Kaoru y Kenshin-. Contesto pícaramente Tomoe.

-¿Es verdad linda?, ¿Ken y tu son novios?-. Pregunto sorprendida la señora Yukishiro.

-Eso no es cierto, señora-. Dijo una sonrojada Kaoru a la señora Mei.

-Claro, pero estoy segura que no tardaran-. Continúo diciendo pícaramente la chica de grandes y oscuros ojos.

La señora Yukishiro rió abiertamente y le dijo a una aun más roja Kaoru –Kenshin es un gran chico y estoy segura de que harán una linda pareja-. Termino su comentario la madre de Tomoe.

Kaoru se oculto debajo de la gran mesa en la que se encontraba comiendo, y tanto madre como hija sonrieron enérgicamente ante tal escena.

Acabo la comida, Tomoe se disculpo con su madre, pero necesitaban ir al centro comercial, así que la invito a ir con ellas

La señora Yukishiro vio tentadora la oferta, pero lamentablemente tenía que regresar mas tarde a la oficina y atender ciertos asuntos pendientes, pero eso sí, antes de que se despidieran les pidió que se llevaran a Miko con ellas.

-Tomoe sonrió a su madre, le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió rumbo al ascensor, Kaoru se despidió, agradeció la comida y siguió a su amiga.

Antes de cerrar el elevador, observaron como la señora Yukishiro se despedía alegremente de ambas chicas.

Esta vez Tomoe presiono el botón 24, ambas chicas salieron al piso y se encontraron en una habitación inmensa, pintada totalmente de rojo, con grandes almohadones y juguetes, en el centro dormitaba un pequeño perro pequinés encima de una gigantesca cama en forma de hueso.

-¡Miko!-. Grito enérgicamente Tomoe.

Rápidamente el perro levanto las orejas, abrió los ojos y se puso de pie, corriendo en pequeños pasos hacia la linda Tomoe que lo llamaba.

Al llegar a ella, Tomoe lo levanto y abrazo contra su cuerpo.

-Hola pequeña, ¿Cómo has estado hoy?, ven, vamos a dar un paseo-. Dijo Tomoe sonriendo a el pequeño animal.

-"¿Pequeña?", pero Miko es nombre masculino-. Cuestiono Kaoru a su amiga.

-Sí, lo sé, pero pensábamos que era un cachorro cuando llego con nosotros, es por eso que le pusimos un nombre masculino, pero con el paso de los meses nos percatamos que era hembra, mas ya era tarde para cambiarle el nombre-. Contesto sincera la hermosa chica de piel blanca.

-Te presento a Miko, Miko ella es mi amiga Kaoru-. Dijo Tomoe –Ella es mi perro guardián-.

Kaoru con una gotita tras la cabeza, agradeció que sus padres no supieran que Miko era una pequeña perra pequinés, si no nunca hubiera tenido el permiso de acompañar a Tomoe.

Fue así como Kaoru, Tomoe, Mitsuki y Miko partieron al centro comercial, en el magnífico Ferrari.

Todas ellas ingresaron al centro comercial, iniciando de norte a sur, luego de oeste a este, según había dicho Tomoe, tenía que ir al centro comercial por un encargo, mas Kaoru creyó que solo había dicho eso para que la acompañara.

En todo su recorrido, pasaron una gran cantidad de tiendas, la mayoría de ropa, en donde las tres chicas probaban diversos conjuntos aunque casi siempre la única que compraba era Tomoe, mientras Miko ladraba alegremente, viendo a su ama y sus amigas felices de la vida.

Kaoru no sabía porque Tomoe había mencionado que Miko era su perra guardián, mas lo averiguo al salir de una boutique.

Tres chicos observaban a las chicas y se acercaron a ellas.

-Oigan preciosas, ¿no quieren estar con hombres de verdad que satisfagan todos sus deseos?-.

Las chicas no se inmutaron ante aquel comentario e hicieron como si no hubieran escuchado nada.

Mas los hombres las siguieron, sin darse por vencidos, continuaron lanzando argumentos mordaces y atrevidos.

Tomoe se canso de oír tales basuras, bajo de sus brazos a Miko, le acaricio la cabeza y le susurro –Anda Miko, dales su merecido-.

Miko ladro alegremente ante la caricia y la orden de su hermosa ama, elegantemente con pequeños saltos fue a encarar a aquellos sujetos.

-¿Y esta horrible bola de pelos?-. Dijo un sujeto a Miko

Miko iba muy feliz a su encuentro ante aquellos patanes, las chicas se detuvieron a observar lo que sucedería, uno de los idiotas intento dar una patada a Miko, pero para aumentar las sorpresas de Kaoru, Miko desapareció.

Kaoru intento ver en donde estaba Miko y solo lo logro ver hasta que unos de esos hombres grito.

-Maldito perro del demonio-. Exclamaron enfurecidos los sujetos aquellos, intentando quitarse de encima a Miko.

Siempre intentaban pegarle con fuerza mas cada vez que trataban de contactarle un golpe, Miko desaparecía y aparecía ante sus propios ojos, mordiendo distintas partes de sus cuerpos.

-Cuando termines, nos alcanzas-. Grito Tomoe a su perra guardián, continuando su caminata.

Kaoru y Mitsuki tenían una gotita en la cabeza y siguieron a su amiga, mientras a lo lejos escuchaban unos gritos agudos de dolor.

Minutos más tarde, Miko alcanzo a las chicas en una zapatería, entro elegantemente con sus acostumbrados pequeños saltitos, con rumbo a donde se encontraba su ama.

-Buen trabajo Miko-. Dijo contenta Tomoe, acariciando a su canino.

Kaoru no dijo nada mas, pero se preguntaba qué otras cosas le sorprendería de la vida de Tomoe.

Pasaron un par de horas, el reloj de Kaoru marcaban las 18:00 hrs, ya habían pasado por una gran cantidad de tiendas y compras, especialmente y casi únicamente de Tomoe.

-Vengan, ya nada mas falta una tienda más que quiero visitar-. Exclamo sonriente como siempre la linda Tomoe.

Mitsuki y Kaoru la siguieron, mas en esta ocasión Tomoe no se dirigió a una tienda de ropa o de zapatos, entro a una extraño local llamado "Bizarro", Tomoe les dijo que esperaran afuera con Miko, que no tardaría.

Fue así como Mitsuki, Miko y Kaoru esperaron afuera, estrañadas por la rareza con la que tenia su fachada ese local.

En ese momento Miko empezó a actuar de una forma extraña, salto de los brazos de Kaoru y hecho a correr a rumbo contrario del centro comercial.

-Miko, ¿A dónde vas?, ven acá-. Gritaba Kaoru mientras corria tras la pequeña pequinés.

-Kaoru-. Grito Mitsuki.

-No te preocupes Mitsuki, enseguida regresare, solo deja ir por Miko-. Exclamaba fuertemente Kaoru.

Kaoru recorrió casi todo el centro comercial tras Miko, la pequeña perrita no detenía su paso y se dirigió hacia una zona solitaria, en donde casi no había locales, se dirigió a los baños correspondientes de la zona.

Kaoru observo como Miko entraba en el baño de hombres, tras ella Kaoru entro sin dudar, y poco después una persona salió de un escondite y entro, colocando un anuncio de "descompuesto" en la puerta.

El baño estaba solo, Miko al fin se detuvo, empezó a olfatear y a rasguñar en una pared.

-Miko, ¿Por qué corriste?-. Cuestiono una cansada Kaoru.

-Porque no tenía otra opción, siguió sus instintos, así como yo sigo los míos-. Se escucho una voz bastante molesta y aguda.

Miko empezó a gruñir y Kaoru volteo hacia la persona que exclamo tales palabras

-De nuevo tú Mutaito-. Exclamo secamente Kaoru.

-Claro, ¿a quién esperabas?, recuerda que tu y yo tenemos una cuenta pendiente-. Dijo despóticamente Mutaito.

Miko no pudo aguantar más y salto a morder a Mutaito, pero este idiota, era hábil, y fácilmente le propino un golpe a Miko lanzándolo contra la pared.

-Miko-. Grito preocupada Kaoru.

-No te preocupes por esa creatura, es insignificante, pero soportara el golpe que le propine-. Aclaro Mutaito con su voz altamente desagradable.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Miko como para que viniera aquí?-. Cuestiono seriamente Kaoru a Mutaito.

-Sabes que los perros tienen un excelente sentido del olfato, pueden oler las hormonas de un animal sexualmente activo a varios kilómetros de distancia-. Contesto Mutaito, mientras sostenia un pequeño frasco entre sus manos –Solo consigue un poco de hormonas caninas -. Concluyo orgulloso Mutaito.

-Pero bueno, ese no es el punto, el punto es que gane la última pela que tuvimos y gane el derecho de que seas mía-. Exclamo seriamente el idiota de Mutaito.

-Ni en mis peores pesadillas seré tuya-. Respondió Kaoru adoptando una posición de ataque.

-Niña, has apostado y perdido, paga tu cuenta y resígnate, es lo que pido-. Comento un poco molesto Mutaito.

De pronto una puerta entre ellos se abrió, un chico alto, de cabello oscuro y lacio, con grandes y fríos ojos salió.

Se dirigió a las llaves de agua, lavo sus manos, tomo una hoja de papel para secarlas y exclamo con voz pausada y grave:

-Es increíble cómo ni siquiera en el baño puede existir tranquilidad-. Concluyo el chico, tirando el papel en el bote de basura.

-Cállate insecto y lárgate-. Dijo ya un molesto Mutaito.

-Me temo que no puedo, me parece que tienes intenciones de hacer algo incorrecto, y no puedo permitírtelo-. Dijo fríamente el chico de ojos azules, mirando directamente a los ojos a Mutaito.

-¡Estúpido!-. Grito Mutaito y ataco al chico.

-¡Cuidado!-. Grito Kaoru, sin embargo antes de que terminara de disiparse su voz, el chico de mirada congelante avanzo dos pasos, dejando el pie izquierdo frente a él, movió ligeramente la cabeza hacia la derecha esquivando el golpe de Mutaito, con su brazo izquierdo tomo la frente de su enemigo, cerrando la mano en ella, recogió su brazo izquierdo, extendió el derecho colocándolo en la nuca de Mutaito, giro la cadera y con el pie derecho desestabilizo a su oponente, provocando que este quedara horizontal con respecto al suelo. Quito su mano izquierda de la frente de Mutaito y con la derecha empujo al sujeto, estampándolo en pleno rostro contra el suelo.

* * *

-Oye abuelo, Aoshi-Sama ya ha tardado demasiado-. Decía una pequeña niña con el cabello oscuro, largo y suelto, así como también grandes y fieros ojos color esmeralda, de aproximadamente 8 o 9 años de edad.

-No te preocupes Misao, seguro en el baño hay mucha gente o algo así-. Tranquilizaba un hombre mayor con bigote y una pequeña barba adornada con un listón rosa, aquel hombre era de gran estatura y tez morena, el cual sujetaba de la mano a la niña llamada Misao.

-Creo que sería mejor ir a buscarlo-. Continúo diciendo la pequeña Misao.

-Es increíble, ¿A dónde habrá ido Kaoru?-. Decía una chica de piel blanca y finas facciones que pasaba junto al hombre mayor y la niña.

-No lo sé Tomoe, pero ya hemos preguntado por ella y por Miko, y según pasaron por aquí-. Comentaba una linda chica de cabello recogido en una coleta.

El hombre mayor se quedo viendo a las chicas embelesado, cambiando sus ojos grandes y grises por unos grandes corazones rosas.

-Hey Okina que te paa….. ía una Misao cuando fue interrumpida por un fuerte jalón de brazo por parte de su abuelo, el cual la arrastro hasta llegar frente a Tomoe y a Mitsuki.

-Disculpe señoritas, podrían ayudarme, busco los baños mas no los encuentro y es que mi nieta tiene muchas ganas de ir-. Decía un suplicante Okina al par de amigas.

-¡Queeeee!, no tengo ganas, yo solo quiero a Aoshi-sa…-. Fue interrumpida de nueva cuenta por aquel viejo de nombre Okina, tapándole la boca con su mano.

-"¿Los baños?, es cierto, quizás estén ahí"-. Pensó la linda Tomoe –Claro señor, con gusto, por favor síganos-. Contesto cortésmente, mientras ella y Mitsuki marchaban.

Okina asintió embobado, hasta que Misao le mordió la mano y soltó un grito de dolor.

Tomoe y Mitsuki voltearon a ver al hombre mayor y a la niña, ellos solo sonrieron abrazados a las chicas, observando que todo estaba normal, ambas amigas prosiguieron su camino, momento que fue aprovechado por Okina para seguirlas, no sin antes propinarle un coscorrón a la pequeña Misao.

Misao se sobo su cabeza y pensó –"Maldito Okina, ya me las pagara después"-. Y siguió a su abuelo.

* * *

Mutaito quedo estampado contra el suelo, Aoshi se aparto un poco de él y lo miro.

Con dificultad Mutaito se levanto, en la frente estaba una marca de sangre y expreso con lentitud –Ella tiene una cuenta que saldar conmigo, no te entrometas-.

-Tienes razón, tengo una cuenta que saldar contigo-. Expreso Kaoru, tan pronto termino de decir esto.

Kaoru velozmente se acerco a Mutaito y le propino un golpe bastante fuerte que lo envió a una de las paredes, lejos de Miko, estrellándolo en ella y quedando inconsciente.

Kaoru con el brazo derecho aun en posición horizontal musito- Estamos a mano, cuenta saldada-.

Aoshi no se impresiono y tampoco se inmuto, se acerco a Miko, lo tomo en sus brazos y se lo entrego a Kaoru.

-Se encuentra bien, solo está un poco lastimado, pero un poco de descanso y estará como antes-. Dijo Aoshi para posteriormente salir del baño.

Kaoru miro a Miko e inmediatamente le siguió, cuando salió del baño se encontraban 4 personas mirándola: 3 chicas y un hombre mayor.

Los cuatro se quedaron estáticos al ver a Kaoru salir del baño de hombres, después de Aoshi.

-¡Tu!-. Exclamo la pequeña Misao mirando a los ojos a Kaoru -¡Acaso eres de esas chicas depravadas que intentan engatusar a Aoshi-Sama-. Acuso Misao, cambiando su rostro por el de un pequeño demonio con afilados dientes, señalando a Kaoru.

-Claro que no, yo solo…-. Intento justificarse Kaoru cuando Aoshi se acerco a la pequeña Misao y la cargo en sus brazos.

-Deja de decir tonterías Misao y vámonos a casa-. Dijo fríamente Aoshi

-Pero, pero-. Repetía Misao mirando en un momento a Aoshi y en otro a Kaoru, como intentando dar validez a su acusación.

Aoshi miro una vez más a Misao, sonriendo ligeramente, y volteo hacia el otro lado, observo por un instante a Tomoe, toda sonrisa que pudiera haber tenido desapareció y camino con Misao en brazos.

- Aoshi-Sama-. Interrumpió la esencia de la escena un susurro de Misao.

-Si Misao, ¿Qué ocurre?-. Pregunto Aoshi.

-¿Puede prometerme una cosa?-. Susurro una vez más la niña de ojos esmeraldas, Aoshi la observo fijamente dándole a entender que la escuchaba atentamente.

-¿Puede prometerme que solo me querrá a mí?-. Dijo una sonrojada Misao

-No puedo-. Dijo cortante Aoshi.

Eso provoco que los ojos de la pequeña Misao se humedecieran hasta el punto de casi llorar.

-No puedo, porque te quiero tanto a ti como quiero a tu abuelo-. Concluyo Aoshi sonriendo abiertamente a la pequeña Misao.

Misao al escuchar esto abrazo del cuello a Aoshi y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Pero puedo prometerte que siempre estaré aquí para ti-. Concluyo la promesa Aoshi.

-Si Aoshi-Sama, gracias-. Exclamo una feliz Misao.

-Ahora que te parece si cerramos la promesa con un helado-. Propuso Aoshi a la niña que llevaba en sus brazos.

-Sí, el mío que sea de chocolate, con chispas de chocolate-. Respondió sonriente Misao.

-¿No crees que es mucho chocolate para un cuerpo tan pequeño?-. Cuestiono divertido Aoshi.

-Claro que no, además, tengo que reponerme de todos los helados que el viejo no me ha comprado-. Respondió aun más alegre la pequeña Misao.

-Pero que dices chiquilla, yo te compro muchos helados-. Exclamo Okina indignado, el cual caminaba a un costado de Aoshi.

-No es verdad-. Expreso rotundamente la chiquilla.

-Que si-. Dijo Okita.

-Que no-. Alego Misao.

-Que si…..que no….que si…..que no-.

Kaoru observo aquella escena un tanto extrañada, hasta que fue interrumpida por Mitsuki quien tomo a Miko en sus brazos y pregunto qué había pasado.

-Es una larga historia-. Concluyo Kaoru y miro a Tomoe.

-Él-. Susurro Tomoe. – ¿Sabes quién es?-. Cuestiono Tomoe a su amiga.

-No, no lo sé-. Respondió Kaoru.

-Acabamos de encontrar a Aoshi Shinomori, actual campeón nacional de Kendo-. Musito Tomoe.

-¡Queeeeeeee!, eso significa que él-. Expreso rápidamente Kaoru.

-Él fue quien venció a mi hermano en la final del último campeonato-. Concluyo seriamente Tomoe.

_**Hola a todos, de nuevo aquí actualizando, primero que nada una disculpa por la tardanza en actualizar, pero bueno ya cumplí por el momento.**_

_**Tengo dos noticias una buena y una mala**_

_**La más o menos mala: Es que desde hace una semana estoy de vuelta en la verdadera universidad, lo cual entonces impedirá un poco que escriba, así que por favor paciencia.**_

_**La buena: A partir del otro capítulo iniciaran las cosas buenas buenas, así que si les ha gustado estos capítulos, espero que les agrade los que vienen, les dejo el titulo del próximo capítulo: "La sombra del lobo", así que imaginen de que tratara.**_

_**Bueno ya saben se aceptan comentarios, criticas, sugerencias, etc, etc, etc.**_

_**Agradecimientos a todos los que leen esta historia, y doble agradecimiento a quien deja sus reviews.**_

_**Rina Bttusai: Honor el que me haces, al leer y comentarme que te gusta lo que escribo, mis más sinceros agradecimientos y saludos.**_

_**Setsuma17: Que bueno verte de nuevo por acá, claro que le seguiremos a esta historia, aun hay bastante que escribir.**_

_**Angel Zoe: Hola chica linda, ¿Cómo has estado?, como ves, aquí actualizando la historia, no sé si sea lindo, pero si es un gusto poder responderles a ustedes, y bueno, en realidad pienso que aquí todos son los protagonistas, te mentiría si solo pensara que Kenshin y Kaoru son los protagonistas, todos tendrán su espacio, en los capítulos que sigan voy a centrarme en otros personajes, no necesariamente Kenshin o Kaoru, así que espero les agrade. Nos vemos en la próxima.**_

_**therisa-oxox: Vaya, hasta haces que me sonroje, tal caso de esclava, bueno, eso es todo un privilegio para mí, y si, lo continuare, solo que ahora me tardare un poco mas, así que nos veremos en futuras ocasiones.**_

_**Hasta la próxima, y suerte a todos**_


	8. Lobos

_**El diario de una espada**_

_**Por supuesto ninguno de los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin me pertenece, todos ellos pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki.**_

_**Aquellos que desconozcan de la obra de Rurouni Kenshin, si me pertenecen (aun cuando no lo puedo demostrar), o al menos la parte de su personalidad y diálogos.**_

_**Aquí la octava parte, disfrútenla**_

-Hola a todos, ya estoy en casa-. Decía a sus progenitores una alegre Kaoru, entrando a la cocina, en donde ambos estaban preparando la cena.

-¿Qué tal cariño?, ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?-. Preguntaba una sonriente señora Kamiya a su hija, mientras probaba un platillo de los que cocinaba.

-Muy bien mama, tuve un gran día-. Respondía sinceramente la joven kendoka a su madre.

-Me alegro pequeña, nos contaras cuando cenemos, por ahora, anda a lavarte las manos, ya esta lista la cena-. Interrumpió el señor Kamiya las palabras de su hija.

-Enseguida-. Respondió entusiasta Kaoru y se dirigió al baño, ahí, mojo su rostro y se vio reflejada en el espejo; se cuestionaba sobre si debía contar el encuentro que tuvo con Mutaito o no, al principio no estaba del todo convencida, mas cambio de parecer dado a que ellos eran sus padres y debían saberlo, además, no quería privarlos de la noticia de su victoria sobre Mutaito (con ayuda de Shinomori, pero aun así, victoria sobre Mutaito). Aunque a ella no le gustaba presumir de que utilizaba la fuerza bruta para arreglar sus problemas, mas creyó que en este caso no había más remedio que hacer valida de ella.

Kaoru sonrió muy decidida a su reflejo y salió del baño para cenar con sus padres.

El reloj de Kaoru marcaban las 23:00 hrs, la joven kendoka ya dormitaba en su cama.

Durante la cena, nuestra joven amiga conto todos los detalles de su día: Desde las clases en la escuela, el lujoso Ferrari en el que viajo con Tomoe y Mitsuki, la elegante e impresionante casa Yukishiro en el edificio Tonme, los miembros de la familia Yukishiro a los que conoció, de la pequeña y valiente Miko y… de cómo Mutaito la había seguido de nueva cuenta en el centro comercial, detallo como habían peleado una vez mas y como ella había logrado salir vencedora.

Los padres de Kaoru callaron al enterarse de la presencia de aquel chico que acosaba a su hija, se sintieron tranquilos por la victoria de su hija, mas su presencia solo significaba que ese sujeto no iba a parar hasta que consiguiera lo que buscaba o hasta que algo o alguien lo detuvieran.

El señor Kamiya decidió que era suficiente de aquel personaje en la vida de su hija, tendría que haber hecho lo correcto desde un principio, al día siguiente acompañaría a su hija a la policía, para levantar una denuncia sobre él, por acoso y así le detuviesen por ese cargo.

Kaoru prefirió no contradecir a su padre y acepto de buen agrado.

La conversación llego a su fin dos horas más tarde, Kaoru tenía que levantarse temprano al día siguiente para ir a clases y mejor iba a darse un baño antes de dormir.

Mientras el agua caía sobre el rostro de Kaoru, ella pensaba en lo que sucedió después del encuentro con Aoshi Shinomori.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Jamás había imaginado ver a una Tomoe tan seria como en esa ocasión. Sin decir palabra alguna, las 3 chicas fueron directamente al Ferrari en el que llegaron, Mitsuki entrego a Miko a Kaoru y todas abordaron el vehículo.

Tomoe tomo su celular, el cual había olvidado en el asiento del Ferrari y observo que tenía una gran cantidad de mensajes no leídos y llamadas perdidas de Kenshin, todos los mensajes le preguntaban ¿Dónde estaban? Y las prevenía de Mutaito.

-Ja, valiente ayuda la de Kenshin, nos dice cosas que ya sabemos, más sin embargo, deja llamarle para calmarlo-. Ironizo la bella chica de piel pálida, tomando su teléfono, saliendo del automóvil y llamando a Kenshin.

Kaoru observaba como Tomoe hablaba por teléfono, Tomoe aun seguía actuando de forma fría, como nunca hubiera imaginado verla, era tan extraño que una chica tan alegre como su amiga, pudiera cambiar su modo de ser tan bruscamente.

Tomoe termino su llamada y a bordo de nueva cuenta el automóvil.

-Oye Tomoe, ¿te encuentras bien?-. Dijo con tono preocupante la joven kendoka a su amiga.

Tomoe miro por un momento los ojos azules y profundos de su amiga y sonrió, como tan habitualmente era su costumbre.

-Claro que si Kaoru, estoy perfectamente, Mitsuki por favor vamos a la casa de Kaoru y después a casa, Miko tiene que descansar-. Pidió la chica de ojos oscuros a su amiga Mitsuki.

En el camino, Tomoe volvió a su habitual ánimo alegre y aventurero, hablaron y rieron de todo las 3 amigas.

-¡Hayyyy!, es verdad, mañana hay evaluación con la profesora Kori, ojala suceda algo y no tengamos clase.

-¡Tomoe!, ¿Cómo puedes pedir tales cosas?- Hablo con voz un tanto alarmada Kaoru.

-Bueno, que suceda algo, pero nada malo a la profesora, mal pensada-. Enfatizo la chica de piel pálida –Porque es un fastidio tener esa clase todos los días y lo que es peor, solamente una hora y yo sigo sin entender todas las cosas que hemos visto con ella-.

-Vamos Tomoe, solo hay que estudiar metódicamente y podremos con los que nos presente la profesora Kori-. Animo la joven kendoka a su amiga.

-Tienes razón Kaoru, ¡unidas, jamás seremos vencidas! Y menos por un vil examen, jajá -. Contesto alegremente Tomoe.

Kaoru sonrió al observar que la Tomoe que conocía había vuelto, mas aun seguía preocupada por la reacción de su amiga tras ver a Aoshi Shinomori.

Llegaron al dojo Kamiya, se despidieron y Kaoru solo observo al Ferrari que maneja Mitsuki, alejarse poco a poco de su vista.

_**Fin de Flashback**_

* * *

El reloj en la muñeca de Kaoru marcaban las 23:05 hrs, Kaoru ya se encontraba dormitando, había sido un largo y cansado día, mañana temprano estudiaría para la prueba de la profesora Kori.

A la mañana siguiente, nuestra joven kendoka se levanto un poco más temprano que de costumbre, estudio un poco y se dirigió a la universidad. Mayúscula fue su sorpresa cuando el reloj marco las 8:40 hrs y al llegar al salón, Tomoe no se encontraba aun en el.

Kenshin tampoco estaba, mas no le sorprendió, ya que según Tomoe, Kenshin no era nada puntual, mas si le extraño que Tomoe aun no llegara, dado a que su amiga era bastante puntual, y ella arribaba a todos sus compromisos con varios minutos de antelación.

Sin pensar más en ello, Kaoru saludo a los compañeros de clase que habían llegado y tomo asiento en una de sus acostumbradas sillas.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Tomoe se encontraba en una peripecia citadina.

Como de costumbre, Mitsuki y Tomoe se dirigían a la universidad, en esta ocasión en un modesto Jaguar, cuando de repente, una llanta se poncho, a unas cuantas cuadras de la universidad.

Es increíble como los automóviles lujosos, pueden sufrir las mismas peripecias de un auto común. Inmediatamente Mitsuki se estaciono, varias miradas tanto masculinas como femeninas seguían al lujoso Jaguar, varias de esas miradas se percataron del problema e inmediatamente varios chicos ofrecieron su ayuda para cambiar la llanta afectada, cuando vieron salir a un par de bellezas de auto tan exclusivo y lujoso.

Mas cambiar una llanta a un auto común es cosa sencilla, pero hacerlo a un vehículo de tal vanguardia tecnológica, era obra de paciencia, esmero y porque no decirlo, maña.

Como mínimo tardarían 25 minutos en cambiar la llanta, Tomoe se despidió de Mitsuki y partió a la universidad, dado a que no tenía tales minutos, por la prueba de la profesora Kori.

Tomoe recorrió rápidamente las 4 cuadras que la separaban de la universidad, había sacado una pequeña hoja blanca, la cual iba leyendo, entregándole toda su atención.

Al fin, había llegado a la entrada del estacionamiento de la universidad, todo estaba bastante tranquilo e ingreso por donde solo deben de entrar los vehículos.

Camino por en medio de la entrada, más repentinamente, una motocicleta deportiva negra entro velozmente por la misma puerta.

El encuentro entre ambos era inminente, la motocicleta arrollaría a Tomoe.

Más algo sucedió, por parte de la persona que manejaba la moto. El sujeto desvió bruscamente la trayectoria de la motocicleta, provocando que el vehículo de dos ruedas perdiera el equilibrio y fuera a estrellarse en forma horizontal contra una banqueta , sin embargo la persona que manejaba era hábil y antes de que la motocicleta terminara horizontalmente, abandono el vehículo en un movimiento rápido.

Por su parte Tomoe, instintivamente había logrado saltar hacia un lado del camino, más no había caído bien, su tobillo izquierdo se doblo fuertemente, falseándose y por la misma acción del tobillo lastimado, termino agachada contra el suelo, tomando con su mano el tobillo falseado.

La persona que manejaba la motocicleta cayó bruscamente al abandonar el vehículo, por un instante Tomoe solo observaba como el sujeto se encontraba inmóvil.

-"En la torre, ¡esta muerto!"- Pensó Tomoe preocupada, mas su espíritu se tranquilizo cuando el sujeto se incorporo poco a poco.

El conductor se levanto por completo y como si no hubiera pasado nada, se acerco de forma decidida e intimidatoria a la chica de ojos oscuros.

Tomoe observo al conductor acercársele; era una persona con el cuerpo fornido, de aproximadamente 1:80 metros de estatura, vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla azules y una chamarra deportiva blanca con franjas gruesas negras en los hombros, así mismo, portaba un casco deportivo con los mismos bicolores, blanco con franjas negras en los costados y careta polarizada.

-¿Acaso estás loca? o ¿solo quieres morir niña?-. Exclamo una voz encerrada, profunda, grave y pausada.

-¿Yo loca?-. Realizo una pausa Tomoe - tal vez, si manejara a alta velocidad dentro de una universidad, asi quizas podría considerarme loca-. Respondió altivamente Tomoe al chico, aun agachada por el dolor de su tobillo.

El conductor se llevo las manos a su casco y lo aparto de su cabeza.

Era un chico de unos 19 años aproximados de edad, su rostro era delgado y fino, con pómulos marcados y cabello corto, mas en la parte frontal, un par de mechones largos colgaban, el poseía unos ojos café oscuro penetrantes, que a Tomoe de algún lado se le hacían familiares.

-Entonces deja ser más conciso- Realizo una pausa el chico - ¿Eres tan torpe como para no saber que esta entrada solo es para vehículos?-. Dijo fría y mordazmente.

Tomoe se levanto rápidamente e intento caminar en dirección al chico, mas el dolor de su tobillo la hizo caer de nueva cuenta, fue ahí cuando bajo la mirada y susurro molesta –Lo olvide-. La costumbre la había llevado a entrar por ahí. Fue en ese momento cuando el joven se percato de la lesión de la chica y se acerco a ella, estando cara a cara, cosa que sorprendió a la chica de piel pálida.

-¿Pero qué crees que haces?-. Pregunto molesta Tomoe, el chico no presto atención a sus palabras, empujo levemente la frente de la chica, provocando que se sentara, coloco a un lado su casco, levanto suave y rápidamente el pantalón de la pierna izquierda e inmediatamente Tomoe exclamo indignada y lanzo una bofetada –Pero ¿Cómo te atreves?-.

Mas esta bofetada no llego al rostro del joven, ya que el chico detuvo la mano delicada, pero firmemente en el aire, miro a los ojos a la chica y dijo pausado y seguro –Se lo suficiente de lesiones como para saber la gravedad de tu tobillo-.

El chico soltó la mano y aparto la mirada, observo y palpo el tobillo izquierdo de la chica, mientras a Tomoe esa actitud tan decidida y fría la había dejado desconcertada, un leve rubor en sus mejillas apareció.

-Solo es un falseo, más pronto estará muy inflamado, sería lo más aconsejable que no te apoyases en él por el momento-. Comento el chico tranquilamente mientras tomaba su casco y se ponía en pie.

-Y, ¿Cómo pretendes que camine sin apoyarme en mi tobillo?-. Exclamo fuertemente la bella chica de ojos oscuros, el chico volvió a mirarla a los ojos lentamente y Tomoe una vez más se quedo sin habla.

-Aguarda un momento-. Comento firmemente el chico.

El joven camino hasta la motocicleta que aun estaba tirada, la levanto, estaciono, lamento un poco los golpes y rayones que consiguió y posteriormente coloco su casco sobre ella. Al concluir se dirigió de nueva cuenta a Tomoe, en el camino encontró una pequeña hoja de papel un poco sucia, la levanto y leyó.

Lentamente negó con la cabeza y prosiguió su camino hasta que llego con la linda chica de piel pálida y le dijo con voz profunda, grave y educada:

-Te ayudare a caminar, claro, ¿si no tienes ningún inconveniente en que lo haga?-

Tomoe no quería aceptar la ayuda de la persona que casi la mataba, pero por alguna razón, parecía que todos ya estaban en clase, más aun, cuando no lo quisiera, ese chico había intentado ser amable (claro, a su manera) y le ofrecía su ayuda. Y por lo que veía, no tenía otra opción más que aceptarla.

-Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer-. Dijo Tomoe dignamente, apartando la vista del chico y cerrando los ojos.

El joven mostro una sonrisa irónica y le dijo agachándose un poco- Apóyate en mí, contare hasta tres y te ayudare a levantarte: uno, dos y tres – Al terminar de contar, ayudo a levantarse a Tomoe de forma suave, pero fuerte.

La chica se apoyaba del hombro derecho del joven, de tal forma de que no apoyase el tobillo lastimado.

Así empezaron a caminar, guardaron silencio por un instante.

-Y bien chica de nieve, ¿hacia dónde te dirigías antes de intentar matarnos?-. Comento el chico, sin darle importancia al haber llamado a Tomoe "chica de nieve".

-"¿Chica de nieve?", ¿Cómo te atreves a ponerme sobrenombres sin conocerme?-. Dijo molesta, pero a la vez intrigada Tomoe.

-No es un sobre nombre, tan solo es una analogía, ¿acaso no has visto tu piel pálida?-. Aclaro el chico a tal reproche de Tomoe.

-Claro que sí, pero no tienes derecho a realizar analogías sobre mí, mi nombre es Tomoe Yukishiro, así que te agradecería mucho que te refirieras a mí con ese nombre, por favor.- Concluyo cortante la chica de cabello largo y profundos ojos negros.

Un brillo momentaneo surco los ojos del chico, mas en su rostro siguió con una ligera sonrisa, la cual mantenía desde hace tiempo.

-Bien, señorita Tomoe, ¿A dónde te dirigías antes de querer asesinarnos?-. Pregunto una vez más sonriente e irónico el chico de pelo corto.

-Así está mucho mejor, y no quise matarnos, ¡tu quisiste matarme! y me dirigía al edificio 5-. Dijo sonriente y complacida la bella Tomoe.

-Y ¿En donde se encuentra el edificio 5?-. Exclamo con voz despreocupada el chico, ignorando la acusación de asesinato de la chica que acompañaba.

-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo es posible que no sepas donde se encuentra el edificio 5?, ¿Acaso no eres de esta universidad o qué?-. Pregunto intrigada Tomoe, mientras continuaba caminando, apoyada del hombro del chico.

-Así es, como lo dices, no soy de esta universidad-. Contesto el chico sin darle importancia.

-¿De dónde eres? y ¿A qué vienes a esta universidad entonces?-. Pregunto aun más intrigada la joven de ojos negros.

-Soy estudiante del Instituto Tecnológico Nacional, y vine a tener un encuentro deportivo amistoso con tu universidad, por cierto, ¿Cuál es el gimnasio de exhibición de esta universidad?-. Pregunto el chico.

-Es aquel-. Respondió Tomoe señalando un gran domo, en medio de 2 grandes edificios.

-Gracias-. Contesto cortésmente el joven.

-¿A qué hora tenias que estar ahí?-. Pregunto la chica.

-¿A las 8:30 am?-. Respondió sin importancia el joven de ojos cafés.

-¡Queeee!, pero si ya son las 9:10 am, ¿acaso no tendrás problemas?-. Pregunto la chica un tanto sorprendida por la impuntualidad de su acompañante.

-Quizás, pero sobrevivirán hasta que llegue-. Dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa el joven, mirando a los ojos de nueva cuenta a la bella chica a quien acompañaba – y tú, ¿a qué hora tenias que entrar?-. Pregunto el chico.

En esta ocasión Tomoe ya no se quedo en silencio, por alguna razón, esos ojos ya la hacían sentir segura.

-A las 9:00 am, precisamente a un examen de Historia universal de la arquitectura, más da igual si llego o no, dado a que no tengo idea de nada-. Dijo preocupada y a la vez un poco molesta Tomoe.

-¿Historia universal de la arquitectura?, entonces esto debe ser tuyo-. Dijo el chico sacando la hoja que anteriormente había encontrado tirada y entregándola a su dueña.

-Sí, es mía, la leía mientras, bueno…. Ya sabes, cuando ocurrió el accidente-. Comento un poco indecisa Tomoe.

-Nunca he visto cosa más equivocada-. Contesto cortantemente el joven de ojos penetrantes y cafés.

-¡Queeee! -. Dijo la chica de piel pálida cambiando su linda cara por una de atrevimiento y desconcierto típico de anime.

-Prácticamente toda la información que contiene esta incorrecta; el zigurat es babilónico, no egipcio; los mastabas pertenecen al orden arquitectónico egipcio, no megalítico; y así podría citar todas las equivocaciones que hay en esa hoja-. Concluyo el chico sin prestar importancia a lo que ocasionaban sus palabras.

-¿Estás seguro?-. Dijo la hermosa chica con ojos de sorpresa típica anime.

-Completamente seguro-. Contesto el joven.

-Estoy en serios problemas-. Comento preocupada con una gotita blanca tras su cabeza y con un fondo negro la acompañante del joven.

Tras pasar algunas penurias al subir los escalones, puesto que el salón de Tomoe, se encuentra en el tercer piso del edificio 5, llegaron al destino de Tomoe, aun no había llegado la profesora Kori, mas el reloj marcaba que eran las 9:20 am, para alegría de la chica de ojos oscuros.

Entraron sin dudar, ahí Tomoe encontró a todos sus compañeros y entre todos ellos, sentada en una butaca, se encontraba su amiga Kaoru, la cual, al ver entrar a su amiga, rápidamente se puso de pie y fue a su encuentro.

-Pero Tomoe, ¿Qué te sucedió?-. Pregunto un tanto alarmada Kaoru a su amiga.

-Una larga historia amiga, mas tarde te contare-. Respondía Tomoe, mientras el chico la ayudaba a sentarse en una banca.

-Bueno, me retiro, llevo bastante tiempo de retraso-. Decía el chico, cuando Tomoe ya estaba sentada en una banca, interrumpiendo la charla entre amigas y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Por favor, espera un momento…-. Exclamaba Tomoe, no sabiendo como completar la frase.

El chico detuvo su marcha y dijo con voz profunda, grave y pausada – Saíto, Hajime Saíto-.

Tomoe suspiro levemente y termino la frase con tono cordial y agradecido –Muchas gracias Saíto-. Realizo una pausa, tal como si dudara y continúo –Y lamento haber entrado por la puerta de vehículos-. Concluyo.

Hubo una ligera pausa y Saíto dijo -De igual forma lamento ir tan rápido al entrar en un estacionamiento-. Giro sobre si mismo Saíto y la miro de nueva cuenta a los ojos.

Tomoe estaba una vez más desconcertada –"¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué esos ojos me hacían enmudecer al principio? Y ahora, ¿Por qué me hacen sentir segura?, ¿Qué es lo que veo en ellos?"-Pensó fugazmente Tomoe.

-Bien, mejórate-Comento Saíto, realizando una pausa, posteriormente realizo una sonrisa orgullosa y concluyo –Nos veremos "chica de nieve"-. Y salió del salón corriendo a una gran velocidad.

Un silencio vago e inusual se formo entre ambas amigas.

-Bien, eso fue raro-. Comento Kaoru a su amiga- ¿Él te llamo "Chica de nieve"?, ¿Quién es él, Tomoe?-. Pregunto intrigada la joven kendoka.

-Él es Saíto, Hajime Saíto-. Contesto susurrante Tomoe, observando aun la puerta por donde salió corriendo el chico de sonrisa orgullosa.

-Y ¿Quién es Hajime Saíto?-. Pregunto aun más curiosa Kaoru.

-No lo sé-. Contesto la chica realizando una pausa - pero me gustaría descubrirlo-. Susurro claramente Tomoe.

Mientras Kaoru tenía un par de ojos saltones al estilo anime, dado a que no creía lo que estaba escuchando decir a su amiga.

* * *

Saíto fue velozmente al domo que antes había sido señalado por Tomoe, mientras en sus adentros pensaba –"Así que ella es Tomoe Yukishiro"-.

Rápidamente llego al gimnasio, entro sin vacilar y lo primero que encontró fue un par de kendokas, con sus shinais y su protección, teniendo un enfrentamiento, más fácilmente uno termino con el otro.

Saíto se acerco a un hombre de duro aspecto, joven, y de cuerpo atlético, de aproximadamente unos 35 o 36 años de edad, aunque bastante serio, el cual tenía una gran cola de caballo y ojos violetas, miraba fijamente el encuentro que acaba de concluir, estaba en el centro de una gran cantidad de alumnos sentados disciplinadamente alrededor suyo.

-Bien hecho Shinpachi, excelente encuentro-. Dijo aquel hombre de cabello negro y largo, con voz seria y grave, cuando el vencedor del encuentro pasó al lado suyo.

-Sensei Hijikata, perdón por el retraso, pero ya estoy aquí-. Exclamo Saíto, realizando una reverencia de respeto ante su maestro.

-¿Por qué has tardado? – Pregunto el sensei Hijikata, sin alterarse y mirando con sencilla distinción la figura que ante él se inclinaba.

Saíto levanto el rostro y empezó a decir clara y muy lentamente –Hubo un problema-. Uno de los chicos que estaba sentado se levanto y acerco a la zona de conversación.

-Cuando llegue al instituto, ya se habían marchado y al llegar aquí, tuve un pequeño percance, es por eso que presento una disculpa-. Exclamo con voz firme y sincera Saíto a su maestro.

-De acuerdo Saíto, mas cometiste una falta, al llegar al instituto quiero que corras 20 kilómetros, por el momento, ve a cambiarte, las peleas están a punto de terminar, pero quizás participes en alguna-. Comento el sensei Hijikata a su alumno.

Saíto se levanto rápidamente, se dirigió al chico que se acerco y le pidió su uniforme.

El chico le entrego un uniforme de kendo y susurrando le pregunto:

-¿Qué ocurrió Saíto?-.

-Más tarde lo sabrás Okita, por el momento dime ¿en donde están los vestidores?-. Contesto rápidamente Saíto.

-Es aquella gran puerta con arco de madera-. Respondió el chico llamado Okita, señalándola.

-Vuelvo en un momento-. Contesto Saíto y fue directamente a la puerta que antes le habían indicado.

A un costado, en el interior del gimnasio se encontraban otra gran cantidad de chicos, el cual claramente se diferenciaba del anterior.

El magnífico Hiro se encontraba en el centro, rodeado de una gran cantidad de alumnos, la diferencia radicaba en que unos estaban sentados, otros acostados, unos cuantos más parados, pero todos tenían una característica esencial, todos sollozaban o se quejaban de algún dolor, a excepción de 3 chicos.

Uno tan grande como un mastodonte llamado Mushashino Tenta; otro de estatura media y con una marca en la frente, como si hubiera sufrido un golpe, llamado Mutaito Honda; y un pelirrojo de estatura media, llamado Kenshin Himura.

-Te están dando una paliza Hiro-. Decía una mujer de aproximados 55 años, cuyos lentes le daban apariencia de una vieja lechuza a un hombre que lloraba como niño, es decir con grandes ríos de lagrimas al estilo anime, emanando de sus ojos grandes y cristalinos.

-¡Tú crees!-. Grito el sensacional Hiro, a la profesora Kori - ¡Paliza es poco, están arrasando con nosotros!-.

-Bueno, ve el lado bueno, aun te queda Himura-. Dijo dubitativa la profesora Kori.

El imponente Hiro miro al pelirrojo y asintió, el cual estaba sentado observando atentamente a los miembros del Instituto Tecnológico Nacional.

-¡Mushashino, te toca!-. Grito el majestuoso Hiro al mastodonte.

El chico se sobresalto al escuchar su nombre, volteo a ver al sensei Hiro y empezó a balbucear torpemente –Este…, sensei, pre...pre…preferiría no pelear en esta ocasión-.

-¡Pero qué dices!, hace 2 años fuiste finalista en el torneo nacional de Kendo, y me dices que ahora tienes miedo-. Grito exageradamente el magnífico Hiro a su alumno.

-S…S…Sí, pero ellos no asistieron en ese torneo-. Contesto el chico mirando sollozantemente a su maestro.

-¡Cobarde!-. Grito una vez Hiro a su alumno, aunque en el fondo, sabía que su alumno tenía razón.

-"Ellos son demasiado fuertes, ¡maldita la hora en que decidieron entrar en competencias!, nunca creí que un instituto que nunca había participado en Kendo oficialmente, pudiera ser tan fuerte"- Pensó el magnífico Hiro.

-¡Mutaito!, demuéstrame porque tienes beca deportiva en esta magnífica universidad, sal a ganar y perdonare tu castigo por faltar ayer-. Hablo con voz fuerte y clara el sensei Hiro.

Mutaito solo se coloco en pie, sin decir palabra alguna, se coloco su protección, tomo su shinai y salió a la zona de batalla.

-¡Okita, es tu turno!-. Hablo con voz fuerte y clara el sensei Hijikata.

Un chico de estatura media, con el cabello cortó color café oscuro, con rasgos muy delicados y una gran sonrisa amigable en el rostro, asintió y se coloco en pie.

-Enseguida sensei-. Exclamo con voz amigable y cortes el chico, sonriendo a su maestro, mientras Saíto observaba a su compañero levantarse.

El chico se coloco su protección, tomo su shinai y salió a encontrar a su adversario.

Un hombre anciano que fungía como réferi, pidió acercarse a ambos al centro de la zona de pelea y dijo:

-Por parte de la Universidad de Tokio "Mutaito Honda"; por parte del Instituto Tecnológico Nacional," Okita Sōji", como este es un encuentro amistoso, acabara: al rendirse, al abandonar o ser arrojado fuera del área de combate, o bien al pasar 5 minutos.-. Concluyo y pidió que se separaran.

-Antes de comenzar, quisiera decirte que es un honor mantener un encuentro con el prestigioso taller de Kendo de la universidad de Kioto-. Comento con una sonrisa y amigablemente Okita a su adversario, mostrando su respeto.

-¡Sonríe mientras puedas!, dentro de un momento te quitare esa mueca de tu rostro – Exclamo Mutaito con su voz aguda e irritable.

-¿Qué?-. Dijo en un susurro Okita, colocando cara de desconcierto, aunque sin quitar la gran sonrisa que en él estaba.

-Coloquen su protector de rostro-. Dijo el réferi y ambos obedecieron. – Bien, ¡A pelear!-. Grito el hombre mayor.

Inmediatamente Mutaito ataco a gran velocidad blandiendo su shinai, mas Okita lo esquivo fácilmente moviéndose a la izquierda, posteriormente se agacho un poco y centro un golpe certero y veloz en el abdomen de Mutaito con el mango de su shinai, fue tan fuerte el impacto que Mutaito fue lanzado fuera del área de combate, quedando en el suelo mal herido con un solo golpe.

El sensei Hijikata y Saíto miraban inexpresivos la victoria de Okita, mientras cierto pelirrojo miraba con emoción al chico de delicadas facciones, Kenshin deseaba pelear.

-¡Nooooo!-. Grito inconsolable el imponente Hiro ante la derrota, esto era más que una humillación.

-¡Himura!-. Grito el magnífico Hiro, más rápidamente se acerco suplicante a las rodillas de Kenshin, el cual estaba sentado y empezó a llorar una vez más inconsolablemente.

-¡Por favor Himura, por lo que más quieras, gana una pelea para la universidad o estaré en serios problemas!-. Grito suplicante el sensei Hiro.

Kenshin lo miro un momento con lastima y después exclamo modestamente –No sé si pueda, son muy buenos, pero lo intentare-.

El profesor Hiro soltó un sollozo mas, se sentó y se quedo inmóvil, inmóvil e inmóvil como una roca.

Kenshin, la profesora Kori, el sensei Hijikata y todos los presentes miraron con una gotita blanca tras la cabeza al inmóvil sensei Hiro.

Posteriormente Kenshin se levanto, tomo su protección, su shinai y se acerco al campo de batalla.

Okita giro a observar a su sensei y el maestro Hijikata hablo con voz alta y clara –Termina el encuentro-.

Okita asintió y se preparo para una nueva confrontación.

El réferi los hizo ir al centro, estableció las mismas reglas y anuncio:

-Por parte de la Universidad de Tokio "Kenshin Himura"; por parte del Instituto Tecnológico Nacional "Okita Sōji". Posteriormente los separo a su lado correspondiente.

Okita con su voz amigable y sonriente mueca comento –Debes de ser muy bueno, si tu sensei confió en ti plenamente, o algo por el estilo-. Termino una vez más su comentario con una gran sonrisa.

-Él no es mi sensei; pero si no te molesta, intentare ganar este encuentro-. Comento Kenshin con tono placido y amigable, colocando su mano derecha en su cabeza, de forma humilde.

-¡Oh claro!, no esperaría menos-. Concluyo Okita, colocando su mano izquierda en su cabeza, de igual forma.

-Muy bien, coloquen su protector de rostro y ¡peleen!-. Anuncio el hombre mayor que fungía como juez.

Kenshin y Okita se miraron por un instante, posteriormente, Okita se precipito velozmente sobre Kenshin, blandiendo su shinai con su mano derecha, lanzando un ataque mas Kenshin había desaparecido, a Okita le sorprendió mas no se desespero, giro sobre sí mismo y protegió su flanco derecho, solo escucho un golpe, ¡había acertado!, Kenshin lo había atacado por donde él pensaba, concluyo la defensa y retrocedió lo más rápido que pudo.

-¡Vaya, eres muy bueno!-. Comento sinceramente Okita, mostrando una sonrisa aun más amplia que las habituales.

-Gracias, pero desde hace rato pude observar como todos ustedes son de igual forma muy buenos con su shinai, así que espero que no te moleste que me tome muy en serio nuestro encuentro-. Contesto Kenshin, un poco más serio pero amigablemente.

-¡Claro!, no esperaría menos de alguien como tu-. Dijo una vez mas Okita a su oponente, claramente divertido.

Inmediatamente después, continuo la batalla, mas ya no eran ataques tontos e insulsos, todo era calculado y planeado.

Ambos atacaron, sus shinais se encontraron una y otra vez, Okita intentaba golpear el flanco izquierdo mas Kenshin se protegía hábilmente; Kenshin intentaba atacar el flanco derecho, mas Okita se protegía de igual forma.

Flanco izquierdo, estocada, protección, flanco derecho, estocada, protección; ataque, defensa; avanzar, retroceder; así ocurrió hasta que los 5 minutos acabaron, el réferi marco el fin del encuentro, ambos se detuvieron e inmediatamente fueron con sus senseis, o con lo que quedaba de ellos.

-Excelente encuentro Sōji -. Exclamo el sensei Hijikata.

-En verdad es muy bueno-. Comento alegremente Okita.

-Sensei, con si permiso quisiera tener un encuentro con aquel espadachín-. Dijo con voz clara y firme Saíto.

El sensei Hijikata lo miro por un instante y le pregunto - ¿Estás seguro?-.

-Si-. Contesto sin dudar – Pero maestro, si me permite, quisiera que fuera un encuentro con espadas-. Concluyo su petición.

-¿De nueva cuenta?-. Pregunto más serio el maestro Hijikata.

-Así es-. Dijo fríamente y sin dudar Saíto.

-De ninguna manera, si quieres pelear, ¡lo harás!, pero deportivamente-. Exclamo cortante y decidido el sensei Hijikata.

-Está bien sensei-. Comento Saíto, un tanto desilusionado pero decidido.

El sensei Hijikata lo miro por un instante más fríamente.

Mientras tanto, a falta del profesor Hiro, la profesora Kori hablaba con Kenshin.

-Excelente batalla Himura, eres muy bueno, el problema es que ellos también son muy hábiles-. Decía la profesora Kori un tanto emocionada por la pelea.

-Gracias-. Contesto Kenshin cortésmente.

-¿Sabes?, mi hijo me hablo sobre ellos y su habilidad, por alguna razón el Instituto Tecnológico Nacional no había participado en competencia alguna de Kendo, aun cuando su escuela tiene ese taller desde sus inicios, más rápidamente han generado fama, todas las universidades y organizaciones participes en torneos de Kendo, los conocen o mínimo han oído hablar de ellos, ahora son conocidos como….-. Decía la profesora Kori cuando fue interrumpida por el hombre mayor que fungía como árbitro.

-Disculpa jovencito, pero el profesor Hijikata sugiere un nievo encuentro y como tú eres el único estudiante de la Universidad de Tokio que está en condiciones de entablar una nueva batalla, te pregunto ¿Qué opinas?-.

-Himura, ya has peleado suficiente, ¿deberías parar aquí?-. Sugirió la profesora Kori al pelirrojo.

Kenshin medito por un instante y al final exclamo – Si abandono, tacharan de cobarde el Kendo que practicamos en la Universidad de Tokio y eso profesora, ¡no lo tolerare!-. Dijo decidido Kenshin, tomando su shinai de nueva cuenta y caminando al lugar del encuentro.

Un chico de mirada fría y sonrisa orgullosa lo esperaba ya.

-Bien, ya que ambas partes están de acuerdo-. Dijo el anciano, pidiendo que se acercaran ambos chicos al centro.

-Por parte de la Universidad de Tokio "Kenshin Himura"; por parte del Instituto Tecnológico Nacional, "Hajime Saíto", como este es un encuentro amistoso, acabara: al rendirse, al abandonar o ser arrojado fuera del área de combate, o bien al pasar 5 minutos.-. Concluyo y pidió que se separaran.

-Coloquen sus caretas y, ¡Peleen!-. Grito el hombre mayor, anunciando el inicio de la contienda.

Ambos se quedaron inmóviles, solo observaban y esperaban cualquier movimiento que pudiera realizar el contrincante, hasta que ambos chicos atacaron al mismo tiempo.

Rápidamente el pelirrojo se coloco por encima de su oponente, deseaba acabar rápido, mas no contaba con que Saíto lo siguiera, ambos se encontraban en medio aéreo, Kenshin se sorprendió y no pudo defenderse de un golpe con la shinai, que Saíto le propino en sus costillas, haciéndolo caer fuerte y precipitadamente al suelo.

Kenshin se sujeto por un momento su costado derecho –"Me ha roto un par de costillas, aun con la protección"-. Pensó Kenshin.

Elegantemente aterrizo Saíto y con su sonrisa orgullosa exclamo fríamente – Te sugiero que tomes esto con seriedad, aun no te he roto nada, pero no puedo asegurarte que no lo haga-.

Kenshin sentía un tremendo dolor, tal era ese dolor que no podía creerle a su contrincante de que no le hubiera roto nada, mas aun podía respirar con normalidad, así que debía ser cierto.

Kenshin se levanto con dificultad y por un instante, un ligero brillo dorado apareció en su mirada, Saíto solo lo observo y espero a que lo atacara, lo cual significaría que estaba recuperado de aquel fuerte golpe.

-"¿Por dónde puedo atacarle?"-. Pensó Kenshin, observando a su contrincante detalladamente y en su búsqueda, encontró un punto muerto en su defensa, entre la mano con la que sostenía su shinai y sus pies, eso solo podía significar que….

Kenshin se abalanzo sobre su oponente, Saíto retrocedió unos pasos, espero y cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca lanzo un golpe en forma de estocada dirigido a la frente del pelirrojo, mas solo vio como Kenshin desaparecía ante sus ojos.

El pelirrojo se abalanzo, no colocando defensa alguna, esperando un golpe directo a la careta, así sucedió, mas en el momento clave, se agacho y golpeo desde abajo con su shinai el flanco derecho de Saíto, arrojándolo al lado izquierdo de la zona de batalla.

En esta ocasión quien estaba en el suelo sosteniendo su costado era Saíto.

-Deberías tomarte esto seriamente, ¿Por qué no blandes la shinai en la mano izquierda?-. Pregunto seriamente el chico de grandes ojos violetas.

-Así que te percataste-. Susurro ligeramente Saíto más claro, mientras se ponía en pie, un ligero destello dorado apareció por un instante en sus ojos, cambiando su shinai de la mano derecha a la mano izquierda.

-Tu nombre es Kenshin Himura ¿Cierto?-. Pregunto con voz clara y profunda Saíto.

-Y el tuyo Hajime Saíto ¿o no?-. Contesto Kenshin.

Ambos se miraron, y Kenshin se quito toda su protección.

-¿Qué haces?-. Pregunto el chico de ojos cafés.

-Necesito menos peso-. Respondió seriamente el chico de ojos violetas.

Saíto de igual forma se quito toda su protección.

-¿Acaso también crees que es peso innecesario?-. Pregunto Kenshin.

-En parte tienes razón, pero principalmente porque, ¡No me gusta pelear con ventaja alguna!-. Dijo energéticamente el chico de cabello corto.

-Excelente-. Dijo altiva y seriamente Kenshin.

Ambos se abalanzaron con shinai en la mano, Kenshin blandía con la mano derecha y Saíto con la izquierda.

Kenshin intento atacar a Saíto rodeándolo por atrás, mas Saíto rápidamente giro sobre si y sus shinais se encontraron.

-Esta pelea ha durado ya bastante-. Exclamo Kenshin mirando ferozmente a Saíto.

-No te preocupes, espero acabar con ella con el siguiente ataque-. Contesto seria y fríamente Saíto.

Ambos retrocedieron, se miraron una vez más. En definitiva se preparaban para lanzar el golpe definitivo.

Saíto tomo su shinai de forma diferente, mantuvo su arma de forma que realzara exteriormente a la izquierda, como si fuera a rebanar algo de un solo tajo.

Por su parte Kenshin solo coloco su shinai en la parte frontal de su cuerpo.

En un instante ambos se lanzaron a la pelea.

Saíto a una gran velocidad busco el cuello de Kenshin, pronuncio fuerte y claro "Ráfaga", más el pelirrojo salto sobre el chico de ojos cafés.

-"Estilo Hiten Mitsurigi"-. Grito Kenshin, precipitándose sobre Saíto.

-¡Tonto, puedo cambiar de una posición a otra en un momento!-. Grito Saíto, al instante que alzaba la mirada y rápidamente cambio su posición de ataque, giro su shinai con respecto a su mano izquierda, con la derecha tomo la parte frontal de si arma, tal como si con ella estableciera el punto de ataque, e inclino un poco sus rodillas, todo esto en un momento.

-"Gatotsu Shanshiki o defensa de lobo"-. Ambas shinais se encontraron por última vez en el encuentro.

Tras el ataque ambos quedaron de espaldas, todos los presentes observaban la pelea expectantes en silencio, sorprendidos por lo que acaban de presenciar.

Ambas shinais no soportaron el poder de aquellas dos técnicas, ambas estaban completamente destruidas e inutilizables.

-¡Empate!, ambas shinais están destruidas, no puede proseguir el encuentro-. Grito el réferi.

Los dos chicos se voltearon a ver, hicieron una respetuosa reverencia y caminaron rumbo a sus senseis.

Al pasar junto a Kenshin, Saíto susurro claramente.

-La próxima vez que nos enfrentemos será con armas de verdad, y no tendrás tanta suerte Kenshin Himura-.

-Sera una excelente batalla, estaré esperándola con ansias, Hajime Saíto-. Contesto de igual forma Kenshin, en un susurro.

-Excelente batalla Saíto, ¡Es increíble como es la segunda vez que te obligan usar tu Gatotsu!-. Grito sonriente y entusiasta Okita.

-Bien profesora Kori, nos retiramos tras el encuentro, por favor, despídanos del sensei Hiro, agradézcale de nuestra parte, también envié saludos a su hijo de parte nuestra y buenos días-. Dijo humilde y amigablemente el maestro Hijikata, realizando una reverencia y retirándose del gimnasio, tras él, todos sus estudiantes se levantaron y lo siguieron, con Okita y Saíto a la cabeza.

-Oye Saíto, ¿lograste el objetivo?-. Susurro Okita quedamente al oído.

-Así es-. Contesto Saíto, realizando una ligera pausa – Mas creo, hemos encontrado a alguien de mayor importancia aquí-.

-Tienes razón, el señor Himura es un hábil kendoka-. Contesto sonriente Okita.

-Y un excelente contrincante-. Agrego Saíto, con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

La profesora Kori observaba a todos los alumnos del Instituto Tecnológico Nacional abandonar las instalaciones del gimnasio, mientras en su interior rondaban ciertas ideas.

-"En verdad mi hijo no exageraba, el destino hizo que el Instituto Tecnológico Nacional se fundara en Mibu, ellos revivirán la leyenda, ¡ellos sin duda merecen ser "Los nuevos lobos de Mibu"!.

_**Hola a todos de nueva cuenta, aquí actualizando tras bastante tiempo sin hacerlo.**_

_**Antes que nada, quiero pedir una disculpa, más como lo había comentado antes, la escuela ahora está presente y otras circunstancias que impiden la actualización rápida, pero bueno.**_

_**También, porque un tiempo me dedique a realizar algunos cuantos videos que subí en Youtube, pero bueno, surgieron varios problemas, más hice 3, la dirección de mi canal en Youtube, esta en la pagina del perfil, por si me hacen el honor de pasar a verlos y porque no, comentarlos.**_

_**Bueno ya saben se aceptan comentarios, criticas, sugerencias, etc, etc, etc.**_

_**Agradecimientos a todos los que leen esta historia, y doble agradecimiento a quien deja sus reviews.**_

_**Rina Battusai: Que tal Rina, bueno aquí un nuevo capítulo, espero que aun siga gustando la historia, y si, sería bueno que termines tus historias, para que en algún momento que tenga, los lea y pueda comentarte, saludos.**_

_**setsuna17: Me alegra que les este agradando la historia, yo la hago con placer y que mejor que puedan pasar un buen rato leyéndola, espero que las cosas se sigan poniendo interesantes para ti, porque conforme pasen los capítulos aumentaran las sorpresas.**_

_**angel zoe: Que tal niña, jaja, ya decía yo que debía haber algún impedimento poderoso para que dejaras de ser la primera en leer las actualizaciones, y si, eso es lo que creo, aquí todos son parte de esta historia, y no puedo decir que existan protagonistas específicos, bueno, he aquí una nueva actualización, muchas gracias por los buenos deseos y saludos, también te deseo suerte. Nos vemos.**_

_**Hasta la próxima, y suerte a todos**_


	9. Caceria de media luna: Parte 1

**_El diario de una espada_**

**_Por supuesto ninguno de los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin me pertenece, todos ellos pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki._**

**_Aquellos que desconozcan de la obra de Rurouni Kenshin, si me pertenecen (aun cuando no lo puedo demostrar), o al menos la parte de su personalidad y diálogos._**

**_Aquí la novena parte, disfrútenla_**

-Posteriormente llegamos al salón y tú sabes el resto-. Concluía Tomoe su relato mientras salía del edificio 5 junto a Kaoru, dirigiéndose a una cafetería; aun se podía observar un difícil caminar de Tomoe, pero poco a poco la joven chica retomaba una aproximación a la rutina.

-¿Eso es todo?-. Preguntaba desconcertada Kaoru.

-Así es-. Respondió firmemente la bella chica de piel pálida, mientras compraba una botella de agua y bebía.

-Entonces, ¿A qué hora te enamoraste de Saíto?-. Cuestiono Kaoru.

-Mpuuuu- Escupió Tomoe bruscamente el agua que bebía al escuchar eso. – ¡Perdón!-. Grito desesperada la chica de ojos oscuros mientras miraba a su amiga.

-Bueno, ¿En qué momento quedaste prendada de aquel chico llamado Saíto? -. Se explico de una mejor forma Kaoru.

-¿Por qué crees que Saíto me gusto?-. Pregunto fuertemente una más desesperada Tomoe.

-Mmmmm, no lo sé, déjame pensar, quizás por esta frase "¿Quién es Hajime Saíto?"; "No lo sé pero me gustara descubrirlo"-. Comento Kaoru simulando la pregunta y la respuesta que anteriormente habían dicho.

A Tomoe se le subieron los colores al rostro y empezó a parafrasear nerviosamente – Bueno, es que yo, me refería, es que porque…..-.

-¡Kaoru, Tomoe!-. Grito una voz desde lejos, era Kenshin quien velozmente alcanzo a sus fieles amigas.

-Hay Ken, lo tuyo si es descaro máximo-. Comento Tomoe aprovechando la intervención de su amigo para poder cambiar el tema. – Está bien que tenias un encuentro deportivo amistoso en la mañana, pero te presentas ya, cuando acaban las clases-. Exclamo a bella chica de ojos oscuros a su amigo.

-¿Cómo sabias que en la mañana tenía un encuentro deportivo?-. Pregunto Kenshin intrigado a su amiga.

-He… he.. he.., me lo dijo un pajarito-. Respondió nerviosamente Tomoe sin mirar a su amigo y rascándose la mejilla con singular ritmo.

-. Precisamente por eso recién aparezco-. Comento Kenshin realizando una pequeña pausa -. El ITN (Instituto Tecnológico Nacional) es demasiado fuerte, ha dejado lesionados a cada uno de los integrantes del equipo de Kendo de la Universidad; la profesora Kori y yo hemos estado atendiendo a todos, incluido el sensei Hiro, esa es la razón por la que no tuvieron clase con ella el día de hoy, sin embargo me ha mencionado de que ha tenido un imprevisto en su calendario, por lo cual ha hablado con el profesor Mito de la clase de matemáticas , y solo tendremos su clase dos días a la semana, pero eso si, de 2 horas y media cada una.

-¡Hay mendiga lechuza!-. Exclamaba fuertemente Tomoe, apretando los dientes, de tal modo que los hacía rechinar.

-¿Y cómo te encuentras tu, ken?-. Musitaba Kaoru, mirando a los ojos al pelirrojo, ignorando el comentario de su amiga.

-. No me puedo quejar, no tengo nada grave señorita Kaoru-. Respondía un sonrojado Kenshin

-Claro que está bien, tú no conoces tan bien a este chico como yo Kaoru, pero él es tan fuerte como un viejo roble-. Decía Tomoe a Kaoru, golpeando levemente el costado derecho de Kenshin -. ¿O me equivoco Ken?... ¿Ken?... ¡Ken!- Gritaba la bella chica de piel pálida.

Kenshin se encontraba tendido a los pies de su amiga, con 2 grandes espirales como ojos y su una gran boca abierta que solo musitaba la palabra Oro.

Pasados unos minutos, tras los cual Kenshin se repuso completamente, los tres amigos estaban sentados en una banca.

-Pero, ¿Qué te paso Ken?, ¿Quién te dejo así?-. Comento Tomoe-. Como para haberte dejado en ese estado debe de haber sido muy hábil.

-Bueno, como lo comente hace un momento, "El ITN" es un grupo muy fuerte de kendo; pelee en dos ocasiones, mas en una de esas batallas, me encontré con alguien de excelente técnica, su nombre era Hajime Saíto-. Dijo Kenshin.

Tanto Kaoru y Tomoe se sorprendieron, ambas se miraron, pero ninguna comento nada y dejaron continuar al pelirrojo.

-. A decir verdad, es la primera vez que me enfrento a alguien así-. Concluyo Kenshin, mientras observaba un par de hojas caer de un árbol cercano.

Un silencio inusual se suscito entre los 3 chicos, hasta que un hombre de semblante duro se coloco frente a ellos.

-. Buenas tardes señorita Tomoe, cuando desee marchar, estaré esperándola en el estacionamiento-. Exclamo el hombre un poco nervioso, pero seriamente dando una pequeña reverencia.

-Sí, gracias Runto, enseguida vamos-. Respondió la chica de ojos oscuros, al hombre que se encontraba delante de ellos.

Kaoru miro a su amigo y pregunto ¿Quién es?

-. El es Runto, otro trabajador de mi familia, generalmente prefiero que Mitsuki esté a mi lado, sin embargo ella también cumple con un horario y Runto es quien la suple en esos casos-. Explico Tomoe sin darle mucha importancia.

Pasados unos minutos los 3 chicos se dirigían al estacionamiento; en la puerta del mismo, un hombre saludaba alegremente a los muchachos y Kaoru devolvió afectuosamente el saludo agitando la mano.

-. Nos veremos después Tomoe, ahí está mi papa, quede en ir con él para levantar una denuncia en contra de Mutaito ante las autoridades, en realidad no creo que sea necesario, ya que ayer recibió una fuerte golpiza de mi parte, pero, en fin, mi papa así lo prefiere-. Exclamo una despreocupada Kaoru.

-.Y no solo de tu parte recibió una golpiza-. Interrumpió Kenshin-. Hoy tuvo un enfrentamiento con el ITN, su saldo final fueron dos costillas rotas y 3 huesos fracturados.

-. Me alegro, eso y más merece ese pelado-. Reaccionaba de esta forma la bella Tomoe -. ¡Hola señor Kamiya, es un placer conocerle, no deje que ese rufián de Mutaito se acerque más a mi amiga Kaoru, o no respondo!-. Gritando de extremo a extremo la chica al señor.

Alzando su brazo y con pulgar en alto, el señor Kamiya respondió fuertemente -. Claro que si, yo protegeré a mi pequeña de todo maloso-.

Todas las personas que se encontraban cerca, voltearon a mirar la curiosa escena, mientras Kaoru estaba completamente roja, por otra parte Kenshin sonreía abiertamente por el interés tan sincero de proteger a una persona querida, que demostraba el señor Kamiya y Tomoe.

Quizás entre su padre y el señor Kamiya existieron algunos problemas en su juventud, pero Kenshin estaba seguro de que ambos actualmente intentaban ser los mejores padres que pudieran ser.

-Bien, es hora de marchar, debo de platicar algunas cosas con mi maestro-. Exclamo sorpresivamente Kenshin a sus amigas.

Momentos después los 3 amigos se despedían y cada uno partía con diferente rumbo.

* * *

El reloj de Tomoe marcaban las 3 de la tarde cuando llego al edificio Tonme, todos los empleados del edificio tenían un aspecto alegre, cada uno adornaba cada espacio que hubiera disponible con pequeñas guirnaldas de colores, adornos y objetos de celebración, cada uno con la leyenda escrita "Feliz cumpleaños señor Yukishiro", mientras Tomoe se dirigió a la cocina del restaurant Japonés "El erizo espinoso" en el cuarto piso y entraba a la cocina de tan prestigioso restaurant.

.- Hola Yoko-. Saludo alegremente a un chef de serio semblante, el cual al ver a Tomoe se torno de dulce aspecto.

-Querida Tomoe, me halagas con tu visita, ¿a qué debo el gusto de dicho placer?-. Comento alegremente el chef a la bella chica de estatura media.

-. Como sabes, hoy es el cumpleaños de papa y deseo prepararle algo con mis propias manos-. Exclamo Tomoe, sonriente y mostrando a Yoko sus manos completamente limpias.

-. Muy bien querida, haber venido con el maestro adecuado, yo, soy el mejor-. Exclamo orgulloso el chef Yoko a su nueva discípula de la cocina.

-Hablando de lo mejor, conocí a una excelente chef, que junto a tu genio, hará que este restaurant no solo sea el mejor de Japón, si no también, el mejor en toda Asia.- Comentaba alegremente la chica de piel pálida.

-. Niña, no se dé que hablas, pero no importa, mas tarde lo explicaras con detalle, por lo mientras, hay que preparar "arte"-. Dijo el chef Yoko de manera delicada pero no por eso, menos convincente.

Tras una hora cocinando, el chef Yoko y Tomoe sacaban un platillo del horno, tenia buen aspecto, lo cortaron y tenía buen aroma, lo sirvieron y era sublime, ambos lo probaron al mismo tiempo y…. Ambos salieron disparados directamente al baño.

Pasados unos minutos, al regresar los dos a la cocina, se miraron y

-. ¿Cómo es posible que hayas hecho esto?, un platillo que posee buen olor, buen aspecto y tenga este sabor tan ….-. Comentaba el chef Yoko mientras bebía un poco de vino blanco.

-. No lo sé, dime tú, que eres el conocedor-. Respondía Tomoe, mientras emulaba a su compañero de cocina. -. Mejor te encargas de la cena de papa ¿de acuerdo?-. Concluía la bella chica de ojos oscuros.

-Sí, claro, supongo que es lo mejor, cuenta con ello-. Comento aliviado el chef Yoko.

-. Disculpe señorita Yukishiro, tiene una llamada de su padre-. El bullicio que antes rodeaba al par de cocineros callo. Mientras Tomoe tomaba un teléfono cercano.

-. Hola papa, feliz cumpleaños-. Decía Tomoe alegremente a su progenitor , para posteriormente realizar una pausa .- ¿Cómo que no vas a venir hoy?, pero tengo una…¿qué?, pero…está bien, lo comprendo, nos veremos luego.- Concluía Tomoe, mientras colgaba el auricular.

Todos, quienes la rodeaban y habían escuchado parte de la conversación fingieron estar haciendo algo, mientras por la mejilla de Tomoe caía una lagrima.

Tomoe subió al piso 22, ya que ni su hermano, ni su madre, y ahora tampoco su padre estarían en casa, su mejor compañía era su fiel amiga Miko.

Tomoe había planeado todo eso, para intentar unirse con su padre, debido a que desde hace tiempo, ella no había tenido una verdadera relación padre e hija con él.

Tomoe estaba recostada en la inmensa cama blanca en forma de hueso que tenia Miko en su habitación, mientras acariciaba a su inseparable amiga.

Miko, dormitaba plácidamente junto a su ama, de seguro si hubiera podido hablar, Miko hubiera consolado a la triste Tomoe, sin embargo en un chispazo de locura canina, el perro se separo de su ama y corrió a toda velocidad hasta el otro extremo de su habitación, Tomoe solo la siguió con la vista.

Momentos más tarde, la pequeña pequinés regresaba junto a su ama, con una fotografía en el hocico, la cual acerco a su amigable compañía.

Tomoe solo se limito a tomar aquella fotografía que le entregaba su pequeño canino, en ella, se encontraba un señor alto, con un gran bigote, que cargaba a una niña pequeña y en el fondo, una hermosa mujer y un chico un poco mayor a la niña, los cuales sonreían en un parque de diversiones. Era el señor Yukishiro quien cargaba a Tomoe, mientras su madre y hermano sonreían observando la escena

Inmediatamente Tomoe limpio su mejilla y le pregunto a Miko de donde había sacado esa fotografía, el canino solo se limito a ladrar y a mover su cola alegremente.

Por un instante, Tomoe observo la fotografía, es cierto su padre ahí había estado en los momentos oportunos, pero en esta ocasión, en la que ella se había esforzado tanto en adornar, preparar y comprar un regalo excelente a su padre, el no se encontraba, fue en ese momento en donde Tomoe, vio la otra cara de la moneda.

Se levanto bruscamente y dijo en voz fuerte -. Si mi papa no viene a mí, yo iré con mi papa-.

Rapidamente cargo a Miko y se dirigió al piso 23 en donde se encuentra su habitación, ya ahí, tomo dos paquetes envueltos, una largo y delgado y otro corto y grueso, para salir con dirección al estacionamiento del edificio.

Ahí se encontraba Runto junto a otros empleados del edificio, rápidamente al observar a Tomoe, Runto pregunto a ¿donde se dirigía? Para poder así acompañarla, a lo cual, Tomoe respondió, que no, muchas gracias, en esta ocasión, la única compañía que necesitaba era la de Miko.

Posteriormente Tomoe se dirigió a un pequeño "Porsche" color rojo y tomo las llaves del vehículo

Runto se sobresalto por la sorpresa, él tenía órdenes de acompañar a la señorita Yukishiro a cualquier lugar a donde se dirigiere, por lo cual no podía permitir que la joven señorita, fuera sola e insistió.

.-Lo lamento señorita Tomoe, pero tengo ordenes de acompañarla a…..-. Decía Runto hasta que la mirada oscura y fiera de Tomoe se precipito sobre el -. Está bien, señorita, si así lo desea, por favor permítame abrir la puerta de su automóvil-. Cambiando bruscamente el sentido de su comentario, mientras sigilosamente de uno de sus bolsillos saco un pequeño objeto, el cual arrojo dentro del coche de Tomoe.

La cuidad pronto se vería alumbrada por la luz artificial, Miko dormitaba en el único asiento restante que quedaba en el vehículo mientras una hermosa chica maneja un auto deportivo con dirección al hotel "Majestic" de la ciudad cercana de Kanto, en el cual, estaban hospedados sus padres.

El reloj en la muñeca de la bella chica marcaban las 18:00 hrs, hora en la que salió del edificio con dirección a una ciudad vecina en la que se encontraba su padre. Mientras dos pares de ojos de diferente procedencia observaban a la bella chica salir del edificio y rápidamente comunicándolo por medio celular.

* * *

En una habitación completamente oscura, dormitaba un hombre de aspecto atlético, de rostro ovalado, con abundante barba y bigote, con ciertos manchones blancos y con una gran altura, el cual apagaba un despertador cercano a su cama, el cual marcaba las 18:15 hrs.

El hombre se levanto lentamente, generalmente no acostumbraba dormitar entre el día, pero en las últimas dos semanas, había tenido jornadas agotadoras, por una parte, había tenido constantes y desgastantes citas con jóvenes chicas, lo cual, a su edad, aunque no lo demostrara físicamente, era pedir bastante; pero en especial, estas dos semanas había tenido entrenamientos diarios con su discípula, la cual, al parecer tenía intención de sobrepasar sus habilidades de combate.

El hombre se coloco en pie, se acerco a un gran espejo de cuerpo completo y contemplo su figura por un instante.

Para tener 70 años el hombre se mantenía bastante bien conservado, su cuerpo musculoso parecía como de 40 y sus instintos eran los mismos que cuando tenía 30 años, lo única notoriedad de su verdadera edad, eran unos mechones blancos distribuidos por su barba y cabello, así como unas pocas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos, excluyendo eso, nadie hubiera dudado que tuviera 35 años.

Ese hombre estaba completamente agotado, en realidad daba gracias al señor Yukishiro de haber nacido en esa fecha, así podía descansar por hoy de aquel monstruo de batalla que el entrenaba.

Nunca había pensado en entrenar a nadie, sin embargo, hace 15 años, tras desintegrarse la organización del señor Furikitita, el maestro Rikuu quedo desempleado, fui ahí cuando pensó que era el fin de su gloriosa carrera, sin embargo, el señor Yukishiro se acerco a él y le ofreció una excepcional cantidad de dinero, varias prestaciones y todo a cambio de poner sus habilidades a su servicio.

Sin dudar acepto, viajando inmediatamente al extranjero, creyendo que todo iba a ser como en los viejos tiempos, en aquellos tiempos de gloria en la que no daba cuentas a nadie, más en todo eso existió una grandiosa confusión.

Lo contrataron para enseñar kendo al primogénito del señor Yukishiro, el nunca hubiera aceptado cuidar a un niño mocoso, pero, aquel niño, era todo, menos un chiquillo normal; a la edad de 6 años (edad en la que lo conoció), ese pequeño tenía una increíble habilidad y destreza en el manejo de la espada, similar a la adquirida por él a la edad de 25 años.

Sin duda, sería un gran placer entrenar a ese chico hasta que no pudiera enseñarle nada más; pasado los años nació la pequeña Tomoe, su actual discípula, al crecer, le encargaron su educación en el arte del kendo, jaja, aun recordaba cuando creía que esa niña era delicada y la acepto mas por compromiso que por habilidad.

Mas todo cambio en aquellos días, cuando se perdió en la montaña durante 4 días y sobrevivió casi sin ningún rasguño, esa niña demostró más coraje que cualquier criatura y aun cuando no recuerda que es lo que sucedió, estaba seguro de que su valentía y habilidad permitió que sobreviviera ante el clima adverso y la fauna de la montaña.

El hombre, se vistió elegantemente y salió del piso 31 del edificio Tonme con dirección a la planta baja; hoy tenía una cita con una par de gemelas francesas, ya que si tenía alguna debilidad el sensei Rikku, esa eran las mujeres.

Al salir del elevador, se encontró con la enorme sorpresa de que todos los adornos que habían por la tarde los cuales felicitaban al señor Yukishiro habían desaparecido, rápidamente se acerco a la recepción y hablo con la señorita que en ese momento se encontraba atendiendo,

-. Disculpa bella Hitomi, ¿Por qué el edificio Tonme ya no está adornado con guirnaldas y tarjetas de felicitación para el señor Yukishiro?-. Pregunto cortésmente el sensei Rikuu.

Una chica joven al percatarse de su presencia se sonrojo un poco y contesto tímidamente

-. Eso es señor Rikuu, porque el señor Yukishiro no vendrá a la cena que la señorita Tomoe le tenía preparada.-

El sensei Rikuu, se mostro un poco desilusionado, su bella alumna tenía mucho ímpetu en preparar aquella cena familiar

-. ¿En donde se encuentra Tomoe?-. Pregunto el sensei Rikuu.

-. Me parece que bajo al estacionamiento hace un momento, quizás debería fijarse si Runto se encuentra ahí.- Respondió la chica gentilmente.

-. Muchas gracias preciosa-. Contesto el sensei, dirigiéndose al estacionamiento del edificio.

El sensei de todas formas tenía que bajar, no podía marcharse sin su Mustang, pero le preocupaba un poco su alumna.

A lo lejos observo a Runto, platicando en voz baja con un sujeto al cual desconocía, al acercarse un poco más, con su oído completamente entrenado escucho la voz de Runto.

-. Aquí está el dispositivo, pero por favor, no cometan ninguna atrocidad con ella-. Decía suplicante el conductor de la familia Yukishiro.

-. Solo dame el dispositivo, no tengo que darte explicación alguna-. Respondía tajantemente y de forma brusca el hombre, propinándole un fuerte golpe al conductor, arrojándolo a un carro cercano.

A punto de irse, el sujeto rio y miro de soslayo al hombre tendido

-. No puedo asegurarte la seguridad de la chica, ignoro qué planes tenga con ella mi jefe, pero de seguro, la hija de Ario Yukishiro, no la va a pasar nada bien-. Articulo burlonamente el hombre.

-. Y estoy seguro que tu tampoco-. Escucho el hombre, que sonreía, para que un poco después en su rostro se estampara una fuerte patada del sensei Rikuu, arrojándolo junto a Runto.

El sensei Rikuu rápidamente levanto del cuello al sujeto que golpeo y estrellándolo de nueva cuenta a un carro, pregunto furiosamente -. ¿Dónde esta Tomoe?

El sujeto, quien apenas podía respirar solo se limito a mirarlo con furia

-. No pienso preguntarte dos veces-. Dijo el sensei Rikuu, tomando uno de los dedos del malhechor y quebrándoselo -. ¿Dónde está Tomoe?-

El sujeto sonriendo maliciosamente, articulo con dificultad las siguientes palabras

-. Esta pérdida viejo, jeje… no se para que la quieran….. pero de seguro no es para nada bueno, jejeje-. Comento y rio entrecortadamente el hombre.

El maestro Rikuu, lo miro por última vez furiosamente y lo estrangulo sin miramientos, para después dirigirse a Runto, el cual solo observaba la escena aterrorizado.

-. ¿Dónde está Tomoe?, Runto y quizás perdone tu vida-. Susurro fríamente el maestro.

-. Aquí tiene-. Dijo levantándose Runto y tomando un artefacto electrónico que estaba tirado en el suelo. -. Este es un dispositivo electrónico que lee un chip de rastreo que logre ingresar en el automóvil de la señorita Tomoe, por favor señor Rikuu, proteja a la señorita Tomoe; yo fui débil y temeroso, la mafia amenazo con asesinar a mi familia si no hacia lo que me pedían, por favor, ignoro que quieran con la señorita Tomoe, pero por favor protéjala Runto temerosamente.

-. Más te vale no salir de la ciudad Runto, posteriormente arreglare cuentas contigo-. Contesto fríamente el sensei Rikuu, dirigiéndose a su Mustang.

-. Señor Rikuu, dese prisa por favor, ya que un hombre de aspecto frio y calculador, el cual montaba en una motocicleta deportiva ya estuvo aquí y tuve que darle un dispositivo parecido al que tiene en estos momentos en su mano-. Decía nerviosamente el señor Runto.

-. El sensei Rikku solo asintió con la cabeza, subió a su Mustang y salió rápidamente del edificio Tonme.

* * *

El reloj en la muñeca de Tomoe marcaba cerca de las 22:00 hrs, había sido un viaje un tanto largo, pero al fin se encontraba en el hotel en el que se habían hospedado sus padres. La chica bajo de su Porsche, junto a los paquetes que traía y su can, dejando su automóvil en el estacionamiento cercano al hotel, el cual se encontraba cruzando la calle del mismo.

La chica se encontraba un poco cansada por el largo viaje, pero feliz por al fin haber llegado a su destino.

Tomoe se encontraba sumisa en sus pensamientos.

Se encontraba en una calle bastante ruidosa, llena de gente y glamor por todos lados, probablemente debía ser una de las mejores avenidas de aquella ciudad, llena de luces y sonido, gente por doquier reía a carcajadas, mientras otros se dedicaban a admirar los luminosos y elegantes edificios que se ubicaban alrededor de la calle.

Tomoe no era la excepción de la gente, por un momento admiro los grandes rascacielos que la rodeaban, bastantes parecidos al edificio Tonme, al menos exteriormente, mas algo atajo su mirada.

Una chica, era arrastrada por dos sujetos a la fuerza, la chica se resistía mas no podía hacer nada contra la fuerza de aquellos sujetos, Tomoe estaba segura de que estaba siendo amenazada de no gritar, pues a la espalda de la chica pudo observar algo con lo que un hombre la apuntaba, sin embargo, tal parecía que era la única que había notado eso, nadie alrededor se había percatado del apuro de la chica, o no querían percatarse.

Inmediatamente Tomoe busco un oficial de policía, mas no encontró ninguno y con decisión, se dirigió tras aquella chica en dificultades, la cual había sido obligada literalmente a entrar dentro de un callejón cercano.

La valiente Miko siguió a su ama, quien rápidamente entro al mismo callejón que los sujetos y la chica.

Aquel callejón era completamente diferente a la lujosa calle que se encontraba afuera, era bastante amplio, si, pero sucio y oscuro. Tomoe tardo un poco en reconocer la figura de la chica que lloraba, pero tras caminar un poco, observo como aquellos salvajes despojaban de sus cosas a la joven,

-. ¡Oigan ustedes, dejen a esa chica en paz!.- Grito valientemente Tomoe a aquellos sujetos.

Estos, repentinamente giraron su cabeza y mostraron una sonrisa bastante escalofriante.

-. Mira, mira, la belleza que vino a divertirse con nosotros-. Menciono uno, de una forma bastante asquerosa.

-. Sería una pena no atenderla, adelante chica, no mordemos-. Contesto el otro, también de una forma repugnante a su compinche.

Tomoe no se asusto, solo se limito a mirarlos fieramente y a esperar que se acercaran.

Uno de ellos se acerco rápidamente y tomo uno de los brazos de la bella chica de piel pálida, la joven solo soltó sus paquetes y sonrió un momento, inmediatamente después Miko mordió fuertemente al hombre en plena pierna y la chica aprovecho para colocar un fuerte golpe en la frente del maleante, cayendo en el suelo inconscientemente.

El otro maleante, quien sostenía a la otra chica, se sorprendió e inmediatamente soltó a su víctima y ataco a Tomoe.

Tomoe esperaba al sujeto a mitad del callejón, lista para atacarlo, cuando de repente sintió una leve corriente de aire cerca de su hombro, para posteriormente observar tirado, sangrante e inmóvil al sujeto que antes, le iba a atacar.

Instintivamente Tomoe tomo a Miko, el paquete largo y se coloco frente a la chica que era víctima anteriormente del asalto, tomo el paquete largo que traía consigo y lo desenvolvió, todo en cuestión de dos segundos.

Tomoe portaba en manos un estuche negro y largo, con grabados de oro y empuñaduras en ambos lados, para finalmente observar cerca de 3 sujetos que estaban frente a ella, apuntándole con armas de fuego.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-. Se pregunto fugazmente la chica dentro de su cabeza.

-. Suelta eso pequeña, no queremos hacerte dañ uno de aquellos sujetos, los cuales vestían elegantemente trajes occidentales.

Tomoe sonrió sarcásticamente, el sensei Rikuu había dicho que era posible enfrentarse a armas de fuego con una espada, pues en fin, si las balas de las armas no te tocaban no había problema, sin embargo, Tomoe no estaba tan segura de que fuera así de fácil.

Sin embargo, no tenía otra opción, ella tenía que dar el primer golpe y poder tener toda la ventaja posible que pudiera conseguir.

Se acerco velozmente a los sujetos, desenfundo una espada y aun cuando se movía bastante por el amplio callejón, una bala entro por su brazo izquierdo, mas eso no la detuvo y al aproximarse a los sujetos, partió con su espada las tres armas de fuego de aquellos hombres.

Los hombres elegantemente vestidos, en verdad no esperaban que eso pudiera suceder, ¿Cómo era posible que esa chica no se detuviera con un disparo en el brazo izquierdo?, definitivamente esa chica tenía bastante coraje.

Un fuerte ruido de motocicleta se escucho en el pasillo, los tres sujetos voltearon a mirar al vehículo, un vehículo que a Tomoe se le hacía bastante conocido.

Una motocicleta deportiva de bicolores blanco y negro, se hizo presente en la batalla, un sujeto delgado con una chamarra blanca con franjas negras, y un casco deportivo también de los mismos colores bajo del mismo.

Mas una voz bastante divertida salió de forma apagada de aquel casco.

-. Mirad que son bastantes torpes, que les habéis dicho, no lastimar a la hija de Ario Yukishiro; pero, ¿Qué es esto?-. Dijo el hombre de manera divertida, observando parte de las armas de fuego de esos sujetos, completamente destruidas por un solo tajo.

-. Vaya, vaya, vaya, tal parece que la hija de Ario Yukishiro los hizo ver como torpes-. Comento una vez más aquella voz divertida y encerrada tras el casco.

-. Lo sentimos mucho maestro, no imaginábamos la habilidad de esta chica-. Dijeron aquellos sujetos disculpándose ante aquel hombre.

-. Muy bien chiquilla, acabemos con esto, será un placer que mi espada pruebe tu dulce sangre-. Comento aquel hombre, dirigiéndose a su vehículo y sacando una espada larga, un tanto maltratada y apartando de su cabeza aquel casco deportivo que utilizaba.

Era una persona con delgado rostro, cabello grisáceo, con una gran mueca y unos ojos finos hundidos, color blanquecino.

Pero ¿Qué?, el cuerpo de Tomoe sintió un miedo profundo, su cuerpo no respondía, esa mirada que tenía el hombre, causaba escalofríos en todo su ser.

-.¿Pero que le sucede a mi cuerpo?-. Pensó la chica de ojos oscuros-. Esta sensación, es muy parecido al mismo sentimiento que me causaban los ojos de Saíto esta mañana, no, no es verdad, esto que siento es diferente, me atrevería a decir, que es miedo, pero, ¿Por qué?-.

Pasados unos segundos, el sujeto ataco velozmente a Tomoe, la bella chica de piel pálida no pudo verlo ni siquiera acercarse, solo pudo sentir como un liquido caliente de color rojizo emanaba de sus muñecas y retrocedía unos cuantos pasos de forma lenta.

La chica no podía soltar su espada, si la soltara, de seguro pronto estaría muerta.

-. Jejeje, creí que la discípula de Rikuu podría darme una mejor batalla, esto solo confirma que Rikuu, solo es un viejo tonto ahora, jejeje-. Dijo mordazmente el hombre de ojos hundidos blanquecinos.

-. ¿Quién era este sujeto?-. Se preguntaba Tomoe, sin musitar nada y con un terrible dolor emanando de sus muñecas. No, no podía terminar así, tenía que hacer algo, pero ¿Qué?, desde que observo la mirada de su oponente, ella quedo paralizada al parecer de miedo, ella nunca había sentido esa sensación tan arraigada a su pecho, aunque quizás, si, era verdad, esta no era la primera vez que sentía un miedo descomunal.

No era la primera vez, en la cual ella se sentía completamente sola y vulnerable.

-. Me encantaría cortarte la cabeza, pero tengo ordenes de llevarte con vida, jejeje-. Interrumpió de una manera tan enfermiza el sujeto los pensamientos de la chica, para posteriormente mirar directamente a los ojos a Tomoe, en donde una ráfaga luminosa proveniente de los ojos de aquel sujeto se adentro en el cuerpo de Tomoe, evitando cualquier movimiento de la chica.

Pero ¿qué sucedía? Porque no podía emular ningún sonido y tampoco movimiento

-. No, no quiero, por favor, alguien, ayúdeme: Papa, Mama, Enishi, sensei Rikuu, Saíto, Kaoru, Kenshin, por favor alguien, ayúdeme.- Al final, el cansancio y el temor, hicieron caer rendida a la chica, quedando inconsciente y a merced de sus oponentes.

-. Estúpidos, llévense a la chica-. Comento el sujeto, mientras limpiaba de un solo movimiento su espada y la enfundaba de nueva cuenta.

-. Claro maestro Jinei-. Inmediatamente los sujetos tomaron a la chica, adentrándose aun mas en el callejón haciendo caso omiso a la chica que ahí estaba todavía presenciando aquella escena y Miko, mas cuando pasaron cerca del canino, se sobresalto encima de los agresores de su ama, recibiendo un fuerte golpe que lo dejo inconsciente. Sin saber qué hacer con él, los secuestradores tomaron de la misma forma a Miko, así ama y mascota, fueron hechos prisioneros.

La joven chica víctima del asalto, estaba completamente sobresaltada por todo lo visto en ese momento, simplemente cayó desmayada por todas las emociones.

* * *

En un extremo de la ciudad de Kioto, cercano a un parque, una motocicleta deportiva bicolor blanca y negra, se encontraba estacionada, mientras su operador fumaba un cigarro.

Era un chico que veía pasar sin preocupación alguna, a las personas que rodeaban el parque, ya era bastante tarde, sin embargo, como eran vacaciones escolares, algunos niños recibían algunos cursos de astronomía, impartidos por algunos fanáticos de la misma ciencia, cosa que admiraba el joven conductor de la motocicleta.

-. Hoy chicos, tenemos la fortuna de que se ven bastantes estrellas esta noche, en parte gracias a que estamos en una zona oscura del parque, pero principalmente, porque la luna se encuentra en cuarto menguante, dentro de una semana, habrá una hermosa luna nueva, que permitirá adentrarnos más en el estudio de la astronomía, sin embargo, mientras tanto, hoy será una buena noche para poder apreciar esos cuerpos celestiales-. Decía fuertemente el instructor del taller, a los niños.

Era cierto, Saíto no se había percatado de eso, pero hoy era noche de luna menguante; hace bastante que él no se detenía a admirar aquel cuerpo celeste, que posa sobre nosotros.

-. Hola Saíto, no sabía que estuvieras por aquí, ¿Por qué no te acercas a la clase?-. Pregunto alguien interrumpiendo los pensamientos del joven kendoka.

-. Hola Tokio-. Respondió Saíto a una bella joven que lo saludo -. Solo pasaba por aquí y decidí fumar un cigarro-.

-. De nuevo ¿estás fumando papa?-. Se escucho una voz bastante suave e infantil, que salió detrás de las piernas de la joven Tokio.

Inmediatamente Saíto apago su cigarro, una niña pequeña, cerca de los 5 años de edad miro con grandes ojos llenos de ternura al chico de ojos café.

Esta niña se parecía bastante a su madre; Tokio era una mujer bastante hermosa y joven, de aproximadamente 24 años de edad, con cabello corto ondulado, fascinantes ojos carmesí, bastante pequeña, cercano al 1.60 de estatura, pero de cuerpo estilizado; y esa pequeña era el vivo retrato de su madre, solo que en tamaño miniatura.

Era casi igual a su madre, la única diferencia quizás, era su largo cabello el cual era adornado con pequeñas estrellitas doradas, que sostenían su cabellera.

-. Y ¿Quién es esta pequeña que osa regañarme por fumar?-. Preguntaba sonriente Saíto a la niña que se encontraba delante de él.

-. Solo soy la hija de un fumador compulsivo, el cual deseo siga viviendo para que me vea cumplir los 15 años de edad-. Respondió dulcemente pero firme la pequeña de ojos carmesí.

Tras la cabeza de Saíto y de Tokio apareció una pequeña gota blanca

-. ¿Pero que te crees chiquilla?, solo porque te quiero mucho, no te da derecho a hablarle así a tu padre-. Dijo tristemente Saíto, colocando unos ojos tiernos y sollozantes.

-. Ya papi, no te enojes, yo te quiero mucho, ¿me perdonas?-. Decía con voz suplicante la pequeña, a su padre.

-. Por supuesto que no-. Respondía dignamente el joven lobo de Mibu.

La niña, miro suplicante a su madre, la dulce Tokio, la cual miro sonriente a su hija, más la pequeña estaba a punto de llorar, cuando de pronto, unos fuertes brazos la alzaron.

perdono si me das un fuerte abrazo y un beso tronador-. Decía alegremente el joven a su hija.

Inmediatamente la chica se soltó a llorar en brazos de su padre, rodeando con sus pequeños brazos el cuello del joven kendoka.

-. Ya, Haydée, no es para tanto, no era para que lloraras, debes de saber afrontar las cosas, de otra forma que no sean siempre las lagrimas.- Comentaba dulcemente Saíto a la pequeña que tenía en brazos.

-. Y ¿Quién está llorando?-. Respondió instantáneamente la pequeña, mirando a la cara a su padre, sin ninguna muestra de lágrima, jajaja, la pequeña estaba fingiendo todo.

Tokio y Saíto, no pudieron hacer otra cosa más que sentirse como tontos, la niña había superado al maestro y una pequeña gotita de color blanco apareció tras sus cabezas.

-. Haydée, ¿debemos de hablar otra vez sobre las lagrimas falsas?-. Pregunto en un tono un poco molesto Tokio a su hija.

-. Jiji, lo siento mama, juro que no volveré a hacerlo, pero, es que no pude resistirme-. Respondió inocentemente la pequeña Haydée, guiñando un ojo a su madre y sonriendo.

En ese momento, Saíto recibió una llamada a su teléfono celular, coloco de nueva cuenta a su hija en el suelo y tomo la llamada.

Tokio y la pequeña Haydée esperaron a que culminara, el rostro de Saíto inmediatamente cambio de aquel alegre padre, al de un hombre completamente frio y serio.

-. Lo siento, me tengo que ir, hubo un problema en una investigación, nos veremos luego en la casa-. Dijo rápidamente, mientras le daba un beso en la frente a aquellas dos chicas que tenía delante, se coloco su casco y monto su motocicleta rápidamente.

Madre e hija, solo observaban como se perdía a lo lejos la motocicleta deportiva de Hajime Saíto.

-. Tontos, porque no me avisaron cuando salió la chica de su casa sin ninguna compañía-. Pensó Saíto, mientras recorría las calles de la ciudad a gran velocidad.

-. Así que Jinei está jugando de nuevo al cazador, me parece bien, ya que en esta cacería de media luna, pueden jugar dos el mismo juego.-

**_Hola a todos de nueva cuenta, si ya se, sé que no tengo abuela, porque hace siglos que no actualizo la historia y luego, quiero empezar otra, si, lo sé, no me lo tienen que decir._**

**_En verdad, me da mucho gusto actualizar, espero que no se hayan aburrido de esperar la continuación._**

**_Bueno, por dónde empezar, ah sí, la universidad me está matando, no sé si lo haya comentado en algún momento, pero yo soy estudiante de ingeniería y todo hasta ahora estaba notablemente normal, mas en este semestre que inicio en enero, ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO LOCO DE TRABAJO._**

**_Esa es la razón por la que he tardado bastante tiempo en actualizar o escribir en las historias que publico, sin embargo decidí en este fin de semana, retomar mis historias._**

**_Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, si, lo sé, pobre Tomoe, yo también sufrí bastante por lo que paso, (y lo peor, todavía falta que sufra un poco mas), pero así decidí que tiene que ser la historia; en verdad no sé si en algún momento cambie completamente la faceta de la historia, sin embargo, espero que si es así, sea para bien._**

**_En verdad no sé si este capítulo lo aborde adecuadamente, espero que no me haya pasado en ningún detalle, solo que, había bastante que tenía que escribir en él, y no quería extenderme bastante, especialmente porque he dejado piezas sueltas en este capítulo de lo que viene en los siguientes._**

**_Bueno, ya saben se aceptan comentarios, criticas, sugerencias, etc, etc, etc._**

**_Agradecimientos a todos los que leen esta historia, y doble agradecimiento a quien deja sus reviews_**

**_angel zoe:_**** Hola Ángel, en verdad me alegra que me hayas comprendido, hay prioridades, y espero que aun sigas comprendiendo, digo, por si las dudas. Espero que este capítulo aun les guste, en verdad yo prefiero quedarme con el beneficio de la duda. **

**Saludos y que estés bien.**

**_Rina Battusai:_**** ¿Qué tal Rina?, al igual que a todos, agradezco tus puntos de vista, en verdad espero que aun te agrade la historia, de todas maneras, las cosas se empezaran a solucionar poco a poco. (claro, no sin antes de que empeoren otro poco), aun debo la lectura de tus historias, pero espero pronto (muy pronto, eso espero) pueda tener un poco mas de tiempo libre. Te cuidas**

**_Akina Kamiya Himura:_**** Hey, ¿Qué tal?, así que una nueva lectora, pues no me queda de otra más que darte la bienvenida a esta historia de un loco, me alegra que disfrutes de la historia, espero que este capítulo no sea la excepción. Saludos y que estés bien.**

**En fin, gracias a todos, por cierto, la última vez que actualice, mencione de que tenia una cuenta en youtube, en donde prácticamente, se escucha mi voz, haciendo bastantes cosas: fandoblajes, lecturas en voz alta, cuentos de miedo, y más, sin embargo, ¿Quién de ustedes no ha visto los ovas de Rurouni Kenshin?, digo, porque si los vieron, se habrán dado cuenta, no existe doblaje latino, así que espero emprender esa ardua tarea muy pronto.**

**Mas en cambio, no ha tenido el impacto que yo esperaba, así que me faltan bastantes actores para emprender este proyecto, en fin, todo esto lo hago, solo para poder apreciar esta grandiosa historia en nuestro idioma. Así que espero no me demanden los dueños.**

**Como sea, lo mas seguro es que prestare mi voz a Saíto y a Hiko, no creo que la voz de su servidor, preste para mas, espero luego comentarles cómo va el proyecto.**

**La pagina de mi cuenta en youtube, está en la pagina de mí perfil en esta grandiosa pagina de fanfiction, por si gustan echar un vistazo a los avances que tenga.**

**Bien, creo que eso es todo, por ahora, nos veremos en otra ocasión.**

**Nos vemos y se cuidan.**


	10. Caceria de media luna: Parte 2

_**El diario de una espada**_

_**Por supuesto ninguno de los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin me pertenece, todos ellos pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki.**_

_**Aquellos que desconozcan de la obra de Rurouni Kenshin, si me pertenecen (aun cuando no lo puedo demostrar), o al menos la parte de su personalidad y diálogos.**_

_**Aquí la decima parte, disfrútenla**_

Bajo la luz de la luna en cuarto menguante, se podía escuchar el viento ondulando por las hojas de los verdes sauces y olmos, los animales diurnos dormían plácidamente, mientras los nocturnos salían en el ambiente carente de luz, buscando una presa con la cual sobrevivir. El silencio en la noche era descomunal, interrumpido ocasionalmente por el ulular de algún búho cercano o la correría de algún venado perdido; hasta que un amplio y oscuro automóvil, interrumpió con un ruido sordo la tranquilidad de dicho lugar; el vehículo atravesaba velozmente el bosque causando pánico a aquellos animales aun no tan acostumbrados a las maquinas del hombre en su territorio.

.- ¡Maldita perra, ya suéltame! -. Decía un hombre alto y enfundado en un elegante traje occidental, mientras una pequeña pequinés mordía su brazo, sin tener ninguna intención de soltarlo.

Varios de los ocupantes, trataban sin conseguirlo propinarle un golpe a aquel animal que les acompañaba en el automóvil, intentando llegar hasta el captor de su aun inconsciente ama e intentar conseguir la libertad de ambas.

Un grito desgarrador se escucho dentro de la unidad, un pequeño alarido soltó la pequeña pequinés, cuando uno de los personajes cansado de tanto alboroto, sin miramientos saco de entre sus ropas, una pequeña daga que clavo dentro del pequeño cuerpo del canino.

Leves sollozos provenían de la pequeña Miko, miraba con preocupación a su ama, ahora nada podía hacer la pequeña guardiana por Tomoe; sus fuerzas empezaron a flaquear y con lentitud empezó a cerrar sus diminutos ojos negros, expresando cada uno de sus sentimientos, en forma de tenues lágrimas.

El mismo hombre, de aspecto duro y tenaz que clavo su daga sobre el canino, tomo el cuerpo inerte de Miko y abriendo una ventana del vehículo en el que viajaba, arrojo el cuerpo ensangrentado a la oscuridad del bosque.

* * *

Mientras tanto, un hombre de aspecto atlético y de rostro ovalado, viajaba a toda velocidad conduciendo un Mustang rojo, el sujeto, mediante ciertos dispositivos de voz dentro del automóvil, intentaba ponerse en contacto con su alumna, mas siempre, la respuesta era la misma "El numero que ha marcado, parece estar fuera de servicio, por favor, comunicarse mas tarde".

.- ¡Maldita sea!, por favor Tomoe, responde-. Decía el maestro Rikuu, su preocupación se hacia sentir mas latente, el dispositivo que consiguió de Runto, marcaba que el vehículo que conducía su discípula había llegado ya al hotel en donde se encontraban los señores Yukishiro. Sin dudar mas, presiono el acelerador a fondo, él tenia que llegar ya a ese hotel.

Pasados varios minutos, el sensei Rikku arribo al hotel Mejestic de la ciudad de Kanto, en el estacionamiento observo el vehículo de su alumna, eso le tranquilizaba un poco, pero tenia que estar completamente seguro de que ella estuviera a salvo.

Salió del estacionamiento, y se dirigió al hotel, el cual se encontraba cruzando la calle, pero algo extraño sucedía en esa calle; anteriormente el había llegado a visitar la ciudad de Kanto, una ciudad llenas de luces y ruido, las calles estaban completamente abarrotadas, aun a altas horas de la noche; sin embargo en esta ocasión, en esa calle no era así, las luces se mantenían mostrando el esplendor de la ciudad, pero la gente no caminaba por las aceras, si no que se reunían en un punto, tal como si hubiera ocurrido un accidente y la curiosidad fuera un magneto que les atrajera irremediablemente.

El sensei Rikku se acerco a la muchedumbre, se concentraban en un pequeño callejón; vaya, era una escena bastante fea: un hombre tendido en el suelo se encontraba cubierto por una tela, haciendo ver que había perdido la vida en el percance; otro se encontraba en medio de una gran cantidad de oficiales respondiendo preguntas, vagamente el sensei Rikuu pudo escuchar las palabras "una joven chica con su perro"; aquellas palabras hizo helar la sangre del experimentado maestro de kendo.

Por otra parte, una bella chica recibía tratamiento dentro de una ambulancia; en eso un oficial de policía bastante joven, de estatura media, con el cabello cortó color café oscuro y rasgos muy delicados, se acercaba a la chica, si no con una sonrisa en su rostro, si mostraba una mueca de confianza, que quizás hiciera que las víctimas de delitos, pudieran confiar en él.

Burlando las vallas de protección, el sensei Rikku se acerco sigilosamente a la ambulancia, lo suficiente como para poder escuchar cada palabra dicha entre esos interlocutores.

-. Hola señorita, mi nombre es Okita Sōji, policía de la prefectura de Tokio, llevamos el caso junto a las autoridades de Kanto. Sé que es mucho pedir que nos narre lo sucedido esta noche, pero es mi deber preguntar, si alguien puede estar en peligro, ¿Usted fue la única afectada en este percance? -. Comento el oficial Okita con bastante trémula de confianza.

La chica tardo un poco en responder, pero al final contesto con tenue voz -. Una señorita junto a su mascota, intentaron ayudarme tras ser atacada por unos maleantes, ella acabo fácilmente con uno de ellos dejándolo inconsciente, mas a la escena llegaron unas personas que amenazaron a la chica con armas de fuego; no sé como lo hizo la chica, pero logro destruir las armas de fuego con ayuda de una espada que traía consigo. Pero a la escena, llego un hombre delgado y de cabello grisáceo, montado en una motocicleta deportiva; al parecer era el líder de los malhechores de las armas de fuego, él a diferencia de sus subordinados, ataco a la joven con una espada que traía en su motocicleta, causándole ciertas heridas y dejándola inconsciente, sus subordinados tomaron el cuerpo dormido de la chica y huyeron a través de este callejón, los subordinados llamaron a su líder con el nombre de "Jinei"-. Concluyo la chica su relato.

Los ojos de Okita detonaron un poco de preocupación, Jinei estaba en esto; un fuerte ruido, tal como si golpearan con fuerza un automóvil, provoco que Okita girara tras de sí y encontrara el rostro enfurecido de un hombre, que a él, le resultaba familiar, el hombre se acerco lentamente a Okita hasta quedar delante de él, la diferencia de estaturas era muy marcada, Okita era de estatura media, mientras Rikuu era bastante alto.

-. Hola Rikuu-. Dijo cortésmente Okita con una tenue mueca en el rostro, observando los ojos negros de su contraparte.

-. Dejemos los saludos para otra ocasión Okita, esa chica que Jinei secuestro es mi alumna y hare lo que sea para recuperarla-. Contesto seriamente, también mirando los ojos cafés del chico.

45 minutos después, Okita se encontraba en la comisaria de la ciudad de Kanto, le había acompañado Rikuu a una habitación de la misma, llevando cada uno de los objetos que encontraron en la escena del crimen.

La habitación, pequeña y tenuemente iluminada, era usada en la comisaría para poder interrogar sospechosos, en el centro, se ubicaba una mesa de tamaño medio y en el centro de la mesa, un teléfono.

Una veloz motocicleta bicolor, blanco y negro recorría con rapidez las calles de Tokio, había recibido una llamada de Okita, haciéndole saber que el caso de Tomoe Yukishiro se había complicado, Jinei le secuestro en la ciudad de Kanto.

Saíto, no sabía porque se habían molestado en colocar guardia permanente a las afueras del edificio Tonme si sus compañeros eran ineptos, pero en fin, pronto, no tendrá que soportar gente inútil ni burocracia tonta, en el norte y oeste del país.

Al fin llego a la comisaria de Tokio, estaciono su motocicleta y bajo rápidamente dirigiéndose a su oficina. La comisaria de Tokio, era bastante amplia, contaba con las acostumbradas oficinas pequeñas para cada uno de sus trabajadores, y al entrar, una pequeña sala de espera, para las personas. Al entrar, en la sala de espera, Saíto observo a una chica bastante atractiva sentada junto a un señor de estatura media, se le hacía conocida, pero ¿de dónde?, suponía que ella también le conocía, ya que le miro en todo momento tras entrar en la comisaria.

-. Sargento Saíto, le espera la llamada del Oficial Okita en su oficina, tiene noticias sobre el caso de Tomoe Yukishiro-. Comento una voz femenina al Sargento Saíto.

-. Gracias Oyuki, por favor comunícame con él, tomare la llamada en mi oficina-. Dijo Saito a la agente que le informo.

Saíto estuvo a punto de dirigirse a su oficina cuando una fuerte mano le detuvo, sujetando su brazo izquierdo. Giro sobre si, y encontró un rostro femenino preocupado que ya había visto con anterioridad.

-. Saíto, ¿Qué le sucedió a Tomoe?-. Pregunto una muy preocupada Kaoru al Sargento al cual había detenido su andar.

-. ¿Qué haces aquí, chiquilla?-. Dijo sin inmutarse Saito, a una muy preocupada Kaoru.

-. No importa, solo dime ¿Que le sucedió a Tomoe?-. Pregunto una vez más Kaoru, sin miramientos. Saíto le miro directamente a los ojos azules de Kaoru y dijo sin miramientos.

-. Tomoe Yukishiro fue secuestrada hace hora y media en la ciudad de Kanto, ahora disculpa, pero estoy ocupado con ese caso-. Dijo fríamente Saito a su interlocutora, zafando su brazo izquierdo de la bella chica.

Kaoru observo como Saito se marchaba y se perdía de su vista, el padre de Kaoru quien observo toda la escena, se acerco a su hija y abrazo fuertemente a su pequeño retoño. Kaoru no pudo más, tenía bastante frustración dentro de ella. Abrazo fuertemente a su padre y soltó unas cuantas lagrimas.

Saito entro a su oficina, su encuentro con Kaoru ya había quedado atrás en su mente. La oficina era amplia, con un amplio escritorio en el centro, y en la parte de atrás, contaba con libreros repletos. Su oficina no era adornada por nada, solamente en las paredes, colgaban una abundante cantidad de espadas.

El teléfono en su escritorio sonó una vez, nada más que una vez; rápidamente tomo el auricular y pregunto sin titubear.

-. Bien, ¿Qué tienes para mi Okita?-. Dijo Saíto fríamente.

-. Hemos investigado a Jinei, al parecer el muy sinvergüenza salió del Japon hace cerca de 7 años, tras desintegrarse la organización del señor Furikitita, ha realizado ciertos trabajos de asesino a sueldo en Francia, España y China. Es buscado por la Interpol y el FBI; después de 4 años sin saber nada de él las organizaciones internacionales, hoy aparece de nueva cuenta-. Dijo Okita rápidamente.

-. Eso no me interesa, sabes bien que Jinei no trabaja bajo rangos generales, sabemos quién amenazo a la familia Yukishiro, lo que no sabemos es donde se encuentra el maldito de Ahoy-.

-Vaya, si no me hubiera dicho Okita que esperábamos a Hajime Saíto en el teléfono, nunca hubiera creído que eras tú-. Dijo una voz sarcástica en el auricular.

Esa voz, bastante grave, pero cansada le resultaba familiar al Sargento Saito -. Aunque pasan los años, tu voz aun me resulta desagradable Rikuu-. Dijo fríamente Saito.

-. Se escucho una sonora risa sarcástica-. Que malo eres Saito, y yo que extraño aquellos días en los que te hacia llorar como niña pequeña-. Menciono sarcásticamente Rikuu.

-. Y yo extraño que no trabajes mas para organizaciones débiles las cuales pueda aplastar fácilmente como la del señor Furikitita-. Contesto Saito mordazmente.

-. Ya señores, por favor, no es momento de pelear, lo primordial ahora es rescatar a la señorita Tomoe-. Decía un alarmado Okita, el cual intentaba tranquilizar a los dos interlocutores -. Menos mal que no se encuentran cara a cara-. Pensó Okita rápidamente.

-. Saíto, sin embargo en el callejón encontramos un ramillete de flores de cerezo blanco-. Menciono Okita.

-. Eso es un avance-. Comento satisfecho Saíto.

-. Rikuu, trabajaste al lado de Jinei una temporada, ¿es normal que deje pistas a sus adversarios?-. Pregunto seriamente por el auricular Saito.

-. Recuerdo que le fascinaban 3 cosas: El dinero, las peleas y los desafíos-. Contesto Rikuu.

-. Lo que sucede Saíto es que el ramillete tenía una nota-. Contesto Okita inmediatamente.

Los mirada de Rikuu se sobresalto, eso no lo había mencionado Okita.

-. Eso no lo mencionaste antes Okita-. Dijo bastante exasperado Rikuu al oficial de amable sonrisa.

-. Lo lamento Rikuu, pero antes de que desees realizar algo, debe de saberlo Saito, es una regla de la organización-. Contesto Okita amablemente a Rikuu -. La nota dice "Tomare a tu alumna prestada un momento, búscame que deseo saldar cuentas pendientes contigo.-

-. Jinei era más desagradable que tu, pero también era mucho más extraño y reservado; aunque obviamente esto es una trampa para ti, no tenemos más opción que tomarla. Estamos en verano, por lo que las flores de cerezo blanco solo se pueden estar en ciertos puntos del Japón. Okita ve a la bahía de Hoshu, como puerto comercial han de arribar flores de cerezo blanco de invernaderos extranjeros; Rikuu, dirígete al salón Marbella, no sé porque pero los narcotraficantes y vendedores de armas degustan de esa flor y yo iré al salón de Jade, creo que con eso cubriremos los principales puntos del Japón bajo en esta parte del país.

-. ¿Por qué me das ordenes Saito?-. Pregunto visiblemente furioso el sensei Rikuu.

-. Obviamente si estás aquí, te interesa el bienestar de la chica, así que puedes ayudar en la investigación; solo será una misión de reconocimiento, si ven algo sospechoso, avisaremos a los otros dos, y atacaremos juntos-. Respondió Saíto

-. ¿Por qué no movilizas al resto de los miembros policiacos?-. Pregunto Rikuu.

-. Señor Rikuu, sabemos quién esta tras el secuestro de la señorita Yukishiro, su nombre es Ahoy, es un antiguo gerente de una de las industrias del señor Yukishiro y su emporio corporativo; Ahoy no es peligroso, robo varios millones de dólares del señor Yukishiro y ahora se refugia en los círculos bajos del Japón, contratando protectores y asesinos bastante hábiles-. Contesto Okita al señor Rikuu.

-. Crees que hemos estado jugando toda esta temporada Rikuu, hemos reunido información de sus allegados, son pocos pero muy hábiles, su dirigente principal es un tal Raijuta, aunque ahora sabemos también de que contrato a Jinei Udo, así que no deseo perder hombres en vano, ante estos asesinos-. Contesto Saito

.- Entonces me marcho al salón Marbella, hace mucho que no voy a ahí-. Dijo Rikuu con un poco de nostalgia.

-. Okita, dale una espada a Rikuu, por favor-. Dijo la voz de Saíto desde el altavoz.

-. ¿Aun confías en las espadas?-. Pregunto un tanto divertido Rikuu.

-. Sabes bien como yo que una arma de fuego no es capaz de proporcionar todas las ventajas que te da el manejar una espada; un arma de fuego carece de alma y sentido, una espada, jamás te decepciona si sabes utilizarla adecuadamente y eso lo saben los hombres que contrato Ahoy-. Se escucho fríamente la voz de Saíto.

-. Me recuerdas a tu abuelo, me alegra ver que cambiaste-. Dijo Rikuu a Saito.

-. Y no tienes ni idea de cuánto puedo parecerme a él-. Dijo un tanto risible Saíto por el altavoz.

-. Saito, ¿Habrá que informarle al señor Toshuo de todo?-. Pregunto Okita antes de concluir la conversación.

-. Lo que diga un gordo pez de la policía no me interesa, recuerda que esto solo es temporal Okita-. Dijo Saito fríamente colgando la bocina de su teléfono.

Rikuu solo observo el rostro sonriente de Okita; era increíble cómo podían haber cambiado tanto unos chicos que él conoció a la edad de 4 años, en verdad que te da vueltas la vida.

A Saito no le apetecía salir y encontrar de nueva cuenta esa mirada azul suplicante que detonaba la amiga de Tomoe Yukishiro, así que decidió tomar una de las katanas que colgaban de su pared y salir por la ventada de su oficina.

El salón de jade, él es muy conocido ahí, solo esperaba no enfrentar problemas cuando entrara.

* * *

Paso cerca de una hora, la luna de cuarto menguante provocaba un cierto brillo de misterio alrededor de las copas de los arboles, un automóvil familiar recorría un camino angosto del bosque, en su interior una hermosa mujer de 24 años junto a su pequeña hija se dirigían a casa, ya exhaustas, eran cerca de la una de la mañana; la pequeña Haydee dormía ya acorrucada en un asiento del automóvil, mientras la bella Tokio conducía por el espeso bosque.

Mas Tokio debió de detenerse por una sombra que surco frente al automóvil, era una sombra elegante y fina, de un canino que aullaba a la luz de la luna.

Tokio detuvo completamente su auto y bajo del mismo; su mirada cruzo con la del lobo, un mirar de ojos oscuros se entrecruzo con su mirar de color carmesí.

El lobo se precipito rápidamente en dirección a la bella mujer de estatura media pero la mujer no corrió ni escondió, solo se limito a esperar a que la sublime creatura llegara junto a ella.

Al llegar el flamante lobo junto a los pies de Tokio, la mujer acaricio su cabeza y susurro al oído del animal -. Hola Bandido, ¿Cómo has estado?-. El canino muy alegre por los cariños empezó a emitir ruidos que hicieron que la pequeña Haydee despertara de su ligero sueño.

-. ¿Qué ocurre mama?-. Decía una aun adormilada Haydee a su madre -. Hola Bandido, ¿Qué hay?-. Saludo la pequeña al lobo que acariciaba su madre.

Un correr rápido surco el automóvil, una tenue figura, un poco mas esbelta que la de "Bandido" paso frente a Tokio y su hija, rápidamente "Bandido", le siguió lanzando un pequeño aullido dando a entender que se despedía de esa forma.

La pequeña figura de Haydee bajo del automóvil, observo a la pareja marcharse y perderse por la oscuridad del denso bosque.

Pero -. ¿Qué era eso?-. Pensó Haydee, al observar un pequeño bulto recostado en el camino.

Con la curiosidad de un niño de 5 años, Haydee se acerco sin pensar al pequeño bulto que vio.

Tokio se percato de aquello y fue tras su hija, si, esa pequeña bribona que no podía estar quieta ningún momento.

Cuando Tokio se acerco a su hija, se dio cuenta que su hija tenía en brazos un pequeño canino, lleno de sangre pero sorprendentemente respiraba, aun vivía pero quizás no por mucho tiempo, se podía apreciar que sus heridas eran graves.

-. Mama, ¿Habrán sido "Bandido" y "Gitana"?-. Pregunto con ojos llorosos la niña a su madre.

-. Por supuesto que no, ellos no atacan si no es para comer, ya que no es necesario que se defiendan de algo más grande y fuerte, y solo cazan conejos o palomas del lugar, nunca atacan a caninos. Además parece ser que alguien le clavo algo punzante a este pequinés, pero en fin, vamos a casa e intentemos salvarlo, por lo mientras dámelo, lo colocaremos en la parte trasera del automóvil-. Dijo Tokio a su hija tranquilizando los ojos llorosos de su pequeña.

* * *

Un chico de 20 años de edad aproximadamente, salía de una pequeña puerta escondida a simple vista durante el día y con mayor secretismo por la noche; el chico vestía con una chamarra bicolor deportiva y a su costado, una excepcional katana de los mismos bicolores negro y blanco anunciaba la peligrosidad del joven.

Bueno, algo era cierto, en el mundo bajo del Japón le temían, eso era bueno, así evitaba varios desplantes innecesarios como en el pasado. En fin, en "El dragón de jade" no se resguardaba ahí el maldito de Ahoy. Un teléfono celular empezó a sonar de una de las bolsas del pantalón de Saito.

-. Si Okita, ¿qué tienes para mí?-. Pregunto seriamente Saito a su colaborador.

-. En la última semana, solo ha arribado un barco lleno de flores de cerezo blanco, todos han sido llevados al …..-.

-. Al salón Marbella-. Concluyo Saito las palabras de su amigable amigo.

-. Así es-. Dijo Okita.

-. Bien, dirígete al salón Marbella, en el camino comunícate con Rikuu; cambio de planes, atacaremos el salón Marbella en este mismo momento -. Concluyo Saito colgando su teléfono celular y dirigiéndose a su motocicleta deportiva.

El salón Marbella, es un bar que tiene sus orígenes desde un poco antes de que acabara la segunda guerra mundial, ante los ojos de la sociedad era un simple centro de apuestas, pero ante los ojos del Japón bajo, no solo era un centro de diversión, era un lugar de trabajo, un lugar en donde puedes ganar respeto o perder la vida si fracasas.

Hace bastante que Rikuu no entraba en un lugar como ese, dudaba un poco si entrar o no; no sabía si aun era capaz de poder tolerar ese tipo enfrentamientos como en el pasado, bueno, al menos contaba con una estupenda arma.

Okita le proporciono una estupenda Taichi, una espada con rasgos y características chinas, era en verdad su especialidad manejar esa espada, la espada Taichi. Con una hoja mas curva que la katana, es más fácil que pueda encontrar el cuerpo del enemigo y cortarlo sin dificultad, mas pierde poder defensivo por esta misma razón. La espada taichí conserva una empuñadura concerniente completamente al antiguo imperio chino.

-. Vamos Rikuu, no temas utilizar el arma que enseñaste a Enishi; no temas utilizar el arma con la que llevaste demasiados asesinatos durante el pasado y sobre todo, no temas empuñar la espada en contra de Jinei, puesto de eso depende la libertad de Tomoe-. Pensó férreamente el sensei Rikuu desde un edificio aledaño al "Salón Marbella".

Un teléfono celular se escucho de uno de los bolsillos de Rikuu.

-.¿Que hay Okita?-. Pregunto seriamente Rikuu.

-. En el dragón de jade, Saíto no encontró a Jinei ni de Ahoy; mientras que en el puerto de Hoshu, en la última semana ha llegado solamente una carga de arboles de cerezo blanco, todos han sido llevados a…-.

-. Al salón Marbella-. Concluyo Rikuu las palabras de Okita.

-. "Porque nadie me deja terminar mis estrofas"-. Pensó Okita en sus adentros lamentándose de su infortunio con las palabras.

-. En fin, el plan es esperar nuestra compañía y atacar los 3 juntos el Salón Marbella-. Decía Okita por el teléfono celular.

-. Lo lamento Okita, pero Jinei me quiere solo a mí, no arriesgare la vida de mi alumna por seguir los caprichos de Saíto, nos veremos después Okita-. Comento Rikuu a Okita, colgando su teléfono celular y apagándolo.

Era el momento de actuar, no importaba nada, no importaba si moriría en el intento, pero él, rescataría a Tomoe de las manos de Jinei.

* * *

El día de Kaoru había sido bastante ajetreado, por la tarde, arribo a las instalaciones de la policía de Tokio y presento una denuncia en contra de Mutaito Honda, en verdad que esta vez actuaron con prontitud los uniformados. Por la noche, llamaron al Dojo Kamiya Kasshin, tras unas cuantas horas lograron apresar a Mutaito.

A pesar de la hora, cercana a las 11 de la noche, padre e hija fueron a la comisaria de Tokio a efectuar los últimos detalles de la denuncia puesta.

Nunca pensó Kaoru, que esa noche podría volverse una pesadilla para ella; el caso de Mutaito ya no le importaba mas, temía por la vida de su amiga, el sentimiento cínico de Saito solo le hizo preocuparse más.

Deseaba gritarle que hiciera todo lo que estuviera en su poder para poder rescatar a su amiga, ella le ofrecería lo que sea para que su amiga se encontrara sana, completamente sana, necesitaba noticias de Tomoe, y el único que podía dárselas era Saito.

Su padre ultimaba los detalles de la denuncia contra Mutaito, la puerta de la oficina de Saíto se encontraba justo enfrente de su persona, estaba tan cerca, si, ella tenia que hablar con el.

Aprovechando un momento de descuido de los oficiales, Kaoru corrió a toda velocidad hacia la oficina de Saito, varios agentes de policía intentaron detener a la señorita, nadie, podía molestar al Sargento sin su autorización, pero fue demasiado tarde.

-. ¡Saito!-. Grito la bella chica de ojos azules abriendo la puerta en par en par, encontrando una oficina completamente vacía, adornada con una considerable cantidad de espadas colgadas en las paredes y la ventana trasera al asiento del escritorio, abierta completamente.

-. Saito, por favor, rescata a mi amiga-. Pensó Kaoru, mientras varios policías le tomaban ligeramente del brazo y agradecían en sus adentros, que el Sargento Saito ya no se encontrara en su oficina, o ellos lo hubieran pasado mal.

* * *

Dormitando en un hotel de Hiroshima descansaba un joven de aproximadamente 22 años de edad, su rostro detonaba cansancio, su cabello negro mostraba algunas cuantas canas en el, uno supondría que era por constantes preocupaciones.

Pero si era el hijo de un multimillonario hombre de negocios, ¿Qué preocupaciones podría tener un chico como Enishi Yukishiro?, pensaran varios de ustedes.

Un sonar de teléfono hizo que abriera los ojos el chico, un poco cansado y con hastió, tomo su teléfono celular y respondió.

-. Si, ¿Qué ocurre?-. Pregunto cansado Enishi Yukishiro desde dentro de su cama.

-. Hola cuñado, ¿Cómo te encuentras?-. Se escucho una voz bastante aguda pero astuta por el auricular.

-. ¿Cómo que cuñado?, ¿Quién eres?-. Pregunto ya un poco mas despierto Enishi a su interlocutor.

-. Ohh, Enishi, haces que me sienta triste con esas palabras; en fin que le vamos hacer, habla Ahoy, tu futuro cuñado-. Dijo alegremente el hombre a Enishi.

-. ¿Ahoy?... eres la rata que le robo 10 millones de dólares a mi padre-. Pregunto un tanto furioso Enishi.

-. Rata es un insulto muy feo para quien será próximamente tu cuñado, jaja-. Respondió la voz aguda un tanto divertida por la escena.

-. Solamente te llamo para informarte que no se deben preocupar más por Tomoe, ella a partir del día de hoy, se convertirá en mi esposa, así que ahora pueden llamarme familia-. Continúo diciendo de manera risible Ahoy a Enishi.

Las pupilas de Enishi se dilataron un poco, mostrando su desagrado ante esas palabras sin sentido que le comunicaba Ahoy.

-. ¿De qué estás hablando?-. Pregunto fríamente Enishi, con voz de pocos amigos.

-. Tú bella hermana esta a mi lado, será mi esposa y mi mujer, solo les comunico que no se preocupen más por ella, vivirá feliz conmigo, adiós Enishi-. Concluyo la voz irritante de Ahoy, colgando sin más, su teléfono.

Las pupilas en los ojos de Enishi se dilataron aun mas, el chico estaba mas que enfadado. Se levanto de su cama e inmediatamente marco un número desde su celular.

-. Comunícame con Kanryu Takeda-. Dijo sin miramientos un furioso Enishi.

* * *

En un salón majestuoso y enorme, adornado de miles de árboles de cerezo blanco, se alzaban dos hombres, uno de estatura media y regordete, con una amplia cara y una calvicie desmedida. Y otro, a diferencia del chiquitín, era alto, con cabello grisáceo, ojos blanquecinos profundos y dueño de una mueca que puede causar temor aun al más valiente de los hombres.

-. Estas seguro que hiciste lo correcto provocando la ira de los Yukishiro, Ahoy-. Pregunto una voz bastante risible.

-. Por supuesto Jinei, no hay de qué preocuparte, mientras mas sufran, mas me regodeare de mi venganza-. Dijo el pequeño hombre a Jinei con su acostumbrada voz aguda, olfateando unas cuantas flores de las que les rodeaban.

-. No entiendo tus motivos Ahoy, pero no me importan, hablando de cosas importantes, ¿Qué hay de mi dinero?-. Dijo Jinei sin preocupaciones y miramientos a su jefe.

-. Tranquilo Jinei, tan pronto acabe todo esto, te daré la parte acordada, ahora dime, ¿Mi bella Tomoe está bien?-. Pregunto receloso el pequeño hombre.

-. Se encuentra en la casa del bosque, mis hombres la llevaron ahí-. Comento sin más Jinei al hombre de gran calvicie.

-. Bueno, me parece que es hora de finiquitar esto, estoy ansioso de poder encontrarme con mi querida Tomoe-. Balbuceo muy contento el hombre de nombre Ahoy.

-. Como quieras-. Contesto Jinei sin mayor preocupación.

Un fuerte golpe se escucho desde la puerta, un subordinado de Ahoy entro al salón y se arrodillo frente a sus superiores.

-. Disculpen maestro Jinei y señor Ahoy, un hombre con una Tachi en el cinto, pregunta por usted, señor Jinei, ¿Qué hacemos con él?-. Pregunto humildemente el subordinado de aquellos dos hombres.

-. Pero si hasta la pregunta es tonta, mátenle sin dudar-. Dijo Ahoy sin pensar.

-. Espera Ahoy, tengo cuentas pendientes con ese hombre, hazlo pasar sin hacerle ningún daño, yo mismo deseo extinguir su vida con mis propias manos.- Interrumpió Jinei.

El subordinado se marcho con gran velocidad, cerrando el enorme cancel negro que con anterioridad había abierto.

-. ¿Pero qué crees que haces Jinei?, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer que encargarnos de tus juegos-. Comento molesto Ahoy al espadachín que tenía delante de él.

-. Cierra la boca; no me importa que hagas con esa chica; no me importa que asuntos tengas con la familia Yukishiro; lo único que me interesa, es poder acabar de una vez por todas con ese hombre que ha llegado-. Dijo seria y fuertemente Jinei al pequeño hombre, mientras ajustaba una katana a su cinto.

Minutos después un hombre de andar elegante y decidido, entro al majestuoso salón en el que se encontraban Jinei y Ahoy. En su cinto, colgaba una espada Tachi.

Rikuu miro directamente a Jinei, sin que le importase el otro hombre; Jinei miro sonriente la figura que él había soñado liquidar desde hace tanto tiempo. Ambos se miraron, sin inmutarse un poco, un terrible y frio ambiente, se precipito dentro del salón, hasta que uno de los dos hombre, rompió el silencio generado.

-. Has caído muy bajo Jinei, trabajar con este tipo de gente y atacar a personas inocentes, no es algo que se te enseño en la organización del señor Furikitita-. Menciono fríamente Rikku a Jinei.

-. El señor Furikitita, era muy noble quizás, sea esa la razón por la que Hanzo Saíto le destrozo tan fácilmente en el pasado-. Contesto mordazmente Jinei.

-. ¿Dónde está Tomoe?-. Pregunto Rikuu.

-. Derrótame y te lo diré-. Respondió amenazadoramente Jinei.

Rikuu no lo pensó dos veces, curvo un poco su espalda y en un rápido movimiento desenfundo su Taichi, atacando velozmente la figura de Jinei.

Jinei desenvaino la katana de su cinto a la misma velocidad, resguardándose del golpe de su contrincante.

-. Jajaja, aun con el pasar de los años, sigues utilizando una espada Taichi, acaso no te das cuenta que desde esa cuestión tu siempre has sido más débil que yo-. Decía altaneramente Jinei a Rikuu, defendiéndose de los embates del mismo.

-. Silencio y pelea-. Respondió el sensei Rikuu intentando cortar a su oponente desde el flanco izquierdo, Jinei con agilidad evito el corte, saltando hacia atrás.

-. Soltó una carcajada aun mayor Jinei, Rikuu le observo un momento y pudo percibir como una ráfaga de luz proveniente de los ojos de su adversario se adentraba en su propio cuerpo.

-. ¡Jia!-. Grito Rikuu, rompiendo una especie de barrera que le aprisiono momentáneamente. -. Tu "Shin no Ippo" (espíritu del espadachín), no funcionara conmigo-. Grito Rikuu a su adversario.

-. No esperaba menos de mi antecesor-. Comento sonriente Jinei -. Sabes, como mi antecesor en la organización del señor Furikitita, yo te admiraba, siempre desee saber cual de nosotros dos era el más fuerte, pero tu siempre te negaste a luchar, aun cuando el señor Saíto, destruyo al señor Furikitita, tu no deseaste pelear contra mi-. Dijo fuertemente Jinei, exaltando aquellos ojos blanquecinos que poseía.

-. Tú eras un camarada, no como en este caso, que te has convertido en perro faldero de hombres tontos-. Respondió Rikuu.

-Aun basuras como él, sirven para mantener viva la llama de pelea que asesinos asueldo como lo éramos tu y yo, poseemos. -. Argumento Jinei señalando al hombre calvo que observaba el encuentro.

-. ¡Oye!-. Grito Ahoy desde su sitio, para nada le agrado que ese hombre le insultara, aunque tenia que admitir, que Jinei Udo era un excelente hombre para la clase de misiones que el necesitaba, Raijuta era bueno, pero necesitaba gente sin escrúpulos, gente que asesinara sin dudar y Raijuta, no era capaz de hacer eso, por eso, le había encomendado que custodiara a Tomoe cuando Jinei le capturara, no le hizo ni pisca de gracia, pero a diferencia de Jinei, el sabe cumplir órdenes.

-. Basta de charla, Tomoe me necesita-. Dijo Rikuu, tomo velozmente su Taichi y lanzo un movimiento de corte, el cual Jinei logro detener con ayuda de su katana.

-. ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?-. Pregunto sonriente Jinei, mas su sonrisa se esfumo cuando sintió un fuerte golpe proveniente del arma de su enemigo.

El primer movimiento de Rikuu consistió en lanzar un corte desde el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo, Jinei detuvo ese movimiento con su katana, e inmediatamente cambiando al lado plano de su espada, Rikuu embistió en el lado plano de su espada, una fuerte patada que provoco que Jinei se tambaleara y perdiera momentáneamente su defensa.

Rikuu se precipito hacia el suelo, e intento contactar el pecho de su adversario con la punta de su espada desde una vista inferior.

Jinei quedo en una mala posición, pero logro evitar la estocada de su oponente, haciéndole solo un pequeño corte en un costado de su abdomen, alejándose rápidamente de Rikuu, Jinei coloco una sonrisa aun mas grande que la que en momentos anteriores mantenía.

-. Jajaja, así que ese es el famoso Shuugeki Tousei (Energía de la Espada del Impacto), pero que fue el segundo movimiento, en realidad, estuvo fuera de mis expectativas-. Dijo completamente extasiado Jinei a su oponente.

-. Lo único que importa es que no funciono, y aun puedes mantenerte en pie-. Dijo seria y fríamente Rikuu.

que te he subestimado anciano, no creí que con tu edad pudieras realizar técnicas tan elaboradas-. Dijo Jinei.

Una pequeña vena apareció latente en la cabeza de Rikuu, si algo en verdad le molestaba era que le recordaran su edad.

-. Pero de que hablas, ¡Tú has de tener 50 más o menos!-. Dijo furioso Rikuu a Jinei.

-. Así es, pero 20 años menos son una diferencia sublime en estas batallas-. Respondió sonriente Jinei.

-. Basta de charlas, es hora de acabarte-. Anuncio Jinei ahora completamente serio.

Jinei tomo su katana y la giro, medio palmo, la acerco a la parte frontal de su rostro y embistió a Rikku.

-. Tus trucos no funcionaran conmigo-. Dijo Rikuu, colocándose en posición de defensa.

-. En serio-. Rio una vez mas Jinei de forma descontrolada, arrojando su espada justamente al rostro de su oponente.

Rikuu levanto su Taichi y desvió la espada que la había sido arrojada, -.¿pero qué?-. Pensó Rikuu, al observar que no era una espada, era solamente media espada la que venía a su rostro. Un dolor indescriptible a travesó el cuerpo de Rikuu, observo una espada que cruzaba su pecho, de lado a lado.

-. No te sientas mal Rikuu, la edad no pasa en balde; si hubiéramos peleado hace 15 años cuando nos conocimos, nunca hubieras caído con un truco tan barato como este, pero, como dije antes, la edad no pasa en balde-. Comento Jinei seriamente a su ya, derrotado oponente.

-. Hace ya bastante tiempo, cambie mi katana convencional por una katana de dos partes; dos partes se juntan y forman una katana convencional, supuse que si lanzaba en señuelo una de ellas, tu intentarías desviarla o detenerla, dejando descubierta completamente tu defensa y realizándote una estocada inversa (de la espalda al pecho), lograría acabar este encuentro-. Menciono fríamente a Rikuu.

Jinei retiro la mitad de su espada del cuerpo de su oponente y fue en busca de la otra parte.

-. "No puedo perder, Tomoe necesita de alguien que le proteja"-. Pensó el sensei Rikuu.

-. ¡No puedo perder!-. Grito Rikuu a su oponente, sacando la funda de su cinta, se precipito sobre Jinei, el sujeto de mirada blanca, espero el movimiento de su oponente.

Rikuu se acerco lo más rápido que podía a su oponente, y al estar a 3 metros o 4 de él, realizo un salto frontal, quedando la cabeza en la parte inferior y los pies en la parte superior, tal como en las pruebas olímpicas de salto con garrocha, usando su funda como impulsor, logrando una altura media con su salto y tomando su Taichi, intento clavarla sobre su oponente.

Jinei desvió con la mitad de una de sus espadas el sablazo de la Taichi de Rikuu, y agachándose un poco, encontró el cuerpo de su oponente a merced de él, quedando Jinei en la parte inferior, en el suelo y Rikuu en la parte superior, o en el aire.

Fácilmente Jinei clavo sus espadas en brazos y piernas, haciendo que Rikuu sangrante, cayera precipitadamente en el suelo.

La mente de Rikuu empezó a tambalearse, le empezaba a dar vueltas y vueltas su cabeza, y solo pudo observar la sombra de la figura de Jinei acercarse lentamente a sus oídos.

-. Lamento todo esto viejo amigo, no debías de sufrir, solamente tenias que aceptar tu muerte sin dolor, no conozco a tu alumna y no se que querrá este idiota con la hija de los Yukishiro, pero estoy casi seguro, de que abusara de ella, no es personal esto, solamente soy un asesino que trabaja para él, en fin, suerte en el otro mundo, Rikuu-. Comento suavemente Jinei sobre los oídos de su oponente moribundo, para después levantarse lentamente y caminar con dirección a Ahoy.

-. "Maldición, no puede acabar esto así, perdona Hajime Saíto, por involucrarte mas de la cuenta en esto, pero en realidad necesito que a Tomoe, no le ocurra nada malo, no podría perdonármelo"-. Pensó Rikuu rápidamente.

-. ¡Ji. Ji. Jinei!-. Grito con todas sus fuerzas el maestro Rikuu.

Jinei detuvo sus pasos y escucho atentamente las palabras de un moribundo.

-. No soy.. el único.. que busca.. a Tomoe-. Dijo pausadamente Rikuu a su antes adversario.

-. Lo sé, la policía también la busca-. Dijo cortante Jinei al moribundo que tenía delante suyo.

-. Ja..ja..ja.., asi es, pero, ¿A que.. no adivinas.. quien se.. encuentra.. en la policía?-. Cuestiono Rikuu.

Jinei se acerco un poco más al cuerpo de Rikuu y este le susurro.

-. El hijo.. del difunto..Hanzo Saíto.-. Susurro Rikuu a su antiguo camarada.

Los ojos profundos y blancos de Jinei, se tornaron alegres, esa era una excelente e inesperada noticia.

-. Eso..no es..todo-. Continuó diciendo Rikuu pausadamente -. El chico.. domina.. la técnica de ..su abuelo-.

Aquello no solo hizo que los ojos de Jinei se tornaran alegres, ahora el espíritu de espadachín que había permanecido escondido durante tanto tiempo, revivía con mayor fulgor, dentro del alma de Jinei.

-. ¿Pero qué haces Jinei?, es hora de marcharnos, ya has zanjado tu asunto es hora de irnos-. Grito una voz bastante aguda a Jinei, pero de pronto esa voz se apago como si fuera ahogada en un rio turbulento.

La voz de Ahoy fue ahogándose poco a poco, lo único que pudo percibir el hombre fue un fulgor saliente de los ojos de Jinei, atravesó su espíritu, causándole en pocos minutos, la muerte.

Jinei giro su rostro al de Rikuu, y dijo.

-. Considéralo un regalo, por la información proporcionada; creeré tus palabras Rikuu, por dos razones: La primera, no sé por qué, pero estimas demasiado a esa chiquilla y la segunda, porque estoy seguro. de que muy dentro de ti, aun se encuentra un sentimiento de venganza en contra de Hanzo Saíto-. Comento tranquilamente Jinei a su anterior oponente.

-. No te preocupes viejo amigo, tu sentimiento de venganza contra Saíto, se llevara a cabo y tu alumna, bueno, no sufrirá daño alguno, al menos no en mi presencia-. Susurro Jinei a su antiguo camarada, saliendo precipitadamente, en dirección a la gran puerta de acero de esa estancia.

* * *

Justo a las 2:00 hrs, en el reloj de la muñeca del oficial Okita, el sargento Saíto fumaba un cigarrillo frente al cadáver del antiguo miembro del clan Furikitita; Rikuu Taheuada. A un lado del cadáver del guerrero, una nota se encontraba.

-. Estúpido, debiste hacerle caso a Okita y esperarnos-. Dijo Saíto, lanzando una bocanada de humo.

Tomando la nota, junto al cadáver, Saíto la leyó y despues guardo.

-. ¡Okita!, llama a unos cuantos agentes de la policía de Tokio o Kanto, y diles que limpien todo el desorden que hubo aquí-. Concluyo tranquilamente Saíto su comentario.

-. A la orden Saíto-. Respondió Okita.

Saíto paso por la gran puerta de acero, y entro en bastantes salas lujosas, todas ellas, con una infinidad de hombres armados, todos ellos inconscientes; en verdad, si algo odiaba Hajime Saíto era haber heredado cada uno de los problemas de su padre.

-."Hajime Saíto, búscame esta misma madrugada, donde los ángeles surcan el cielo junto al mismo demonio, ven solo o quizás la chica Yukishiro no viva para contar nuestro encuentro. Atte. Jinei Udo. "

_**Hola que tal, actualizando esta historia sin mucho sin hacerlo. Bueno antes que nada me gustaría aclarar ciertos puntos de la historia.**_

_**Si creo que ya estoy haciendo la historia un poco más oscura, pero bueno, si extrañan las típicas risas y bromas, les diré que solamente esto se extenderá un capitulo mas.**_

_**Bueno, que mas, ha si, bueno, estupendas noticias para mi, mi semestre casi ha concluido, solamente hare unos cuantos exámenes para aumentar la calificación, orgullosamente ahora puedo decir que soy un alumno ejemplar de universidad, jaja, lo cual es bastante raro, hasta me siento como enfermo, jaja, nunca me sentí asi, jaja.**_

_**En fin, casi concluye el semestre, eso me dará un poco de tiempo para poder escribir, al menos por un mes, asi que adelanto de una vez los proyectos de historia que tengo planeados.**_

_**Adelantar esta historia lo más que se pueda.**_

_**Iniciar una historia nueva de Rurouni Kenshin, la cual tratara esencialmente de Seujuro Hiko, si ese bonachón maestro de Kenshin, tengo curiosidad de saber como fue su vida de pequeño, joven y adulto hasta que conoció a Kenshin, asi que elaborare.**_

_**Y por ultimo, una historia de Avatar, también tengo curiosidad de saber cual es la historia de LuTen, si ya saben ,el príncipe hijo de Iroh que murió en batalla, creo que tengo unas cuantas buenas ideas para poder desarrollar estas historias, que pronto iniciare.**_

_**Bueno, es hora de agradecer a todos los que leen esta historia y doble agradecimiento a aquellos que dejan reviews.**_

_**Akina Kamiya Himura**__**: Hola Akina, bueno, agradezco tu comentario, en realidad me agrada que te guste la historia, espero actualizar al menos temporalmente más rápido, es una promesa.**_

_**Rina Battusai**__**: Hola Rina, una vez más aquí, actualizando esta historia, espero que aun te agrade como va la trama, y si no, espero que en los capítulos que vengan , vuelva a retomar el gusto de la gente. Saludos. P.D. No creas que he olvidado que debo la lectura de algunas de tus historias, no lo olvido y espero ahora si, pronto leerlas.**_

_**Puroppu**__**: Así que un nuevo lector o lectora, bueno, pues os doy la bienvenida a esta historia de un loco. Espero que aun os guste la historia, como lo dije antes, si, se está volviendo un poco oscura, pero es temporal, pronto acabara esta faceta. Bueno, el doblaje va muy bien, estoy ultimando los detalles, en fin, es una lástima que no hayas podido elaborar ese proyecto, pero ahora yo, lo dedicare a todos las personas que amen esta historia de Rurouni Kenshin, como yo o como tu. Saludos**_

_**Bueno, creo que es todo por el momento, ya saben se reciben todo tipo de críticas o comentarios, se cuidan y nos veremos después.**_


End file.
